Akane Grows Up
by Screaming Dean
Summary: Akane has often abused Ranma and blamed him for every thing even when things weren't his fault. Now as Kaneda, Akane gains a new perspective. Kaneda gets mixed up with Principal Kuno and tries not to kill him as he works as a P.E. teacher. The picture is Kaneda Akiyama.
1. Introducing Kaneda

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ranma or any of the series in this story. This is simply fanfiction.

Akane Grows Up.

_"THOUGHTS" _!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!!

Chapter One

After Ranma fought Saffron, he went to Akane and held her. "Akane, are you okay?" Ranma asked with concern as Akane passed out.

XXX

"Akane" woke up in a large bed. The bedroom "Akane" was in was not familiar and it seemed kind of masculine. There were even a couple pictures of half naked girls on the wall.

"Where am I?" "Akane" said. "She" then noticed "her" voice was rather deep. Looking down, "Akane" noticed muscularly defined pecs as opposed to breasts. "Gasp!" Then "she" saw a older woman regarding her. "Grandmother?"

"Yes child it's me," her grandmother said. "Let me explain some things. I've been watching you from beyond and have been rolling in my grave. The way you have been treating that nice boy, Ranma. I know he can be a jerk sometimes but really. Do you have to hit him every time another girl even looks at him? Well, I don't think you are a bad person. But I think you need some perspective so before you go back to your own world as you were, you will have to live some time here as a man. Kaneda Akiyama."

"What?!" Kaneda yelled. "I can't do that!"

"Of course you can," his grandmother said. "Ranma was able to handle it. You also can handle it. It will be easier for you because you will be a man all the time."

"Now, let me tell you about your new self. Your name is Kaneda Akiyama. You are 20 years old. Your parents died in Southeast Asia on a business trip. Your father was a very good businessman; so you inherited a lot of money. You're quite wealthy. All you have to do is maintain his investments."

"Here's the part you'll like. In this this universe, you, Kaneda Akiyama, are a much better martial artist; you'll need to be because you will have to protect yourself."

"Am I better than Ranma?" Kaneda asked with eager anticipation.

"Maybe, maybe not. That remains to be seen. But you are better than Shampoo; so I suggest you don't challenge her. You know the amazon laws; don't you?"

"Gulp! Do I still know Anything Goes?" Kaneda asked.

"Yes, in this timeline you showed an aptitude for martial arts at an early age. First, you learned a kung fu style based on acrobatics, breakfall and contortionism. You then mastered gung fu, iron skin, taichi and speed hitting. You also know a technique called zenchi; this will allow you to increase all of your abilities little by little over time."

"Your ability to take on numerous attackers has increased from dozens to hundreds. This is mostly true if the assailants are not too good. You are very useful when it comes to taking on large numbers of henchmen."

"You learned Anything Goes from Soun Tendo. Keep in mind that he is not your father here. You also learned how to whip out a hammer from subspace from him. You've learned how to use that hammer in a different way from some American comic book readers with vivid imaginations."

"There are the other fighting styles you have mastered, the main ones are shorin kempo karate and aikido. You've also spent time training in American boxing, Thai kick boxing, wrestling(real and professional), Brazilian jiu jitsu, tae kwon do, hwang do, Korean military commando training, street fighting, wing chun kung fu and a some others."

"Your grandfather was a great chef. While you are only an expert chef, you're a lot better than you were before. Your cousin, Jan Akiyama, is a master chef; he lives with you in your mansion, sometimes insulting your cooking."

"You have another cousin named Miku who is ten years old and trains really hard to become a professional wrestler, training under you at times. You also own a dojo and a gym attached to your mansion where you train other people."

"You have participated in the Street Fighting Championship. You did pretty well but you didn't win it. But despite that you gained some friends and even some enemies."

"You also have a butler named Tetsuo Koori. He has been your family's butler since before you were born, having trained to be a butler in England. He also has been trained in many other skills as well."

"Oh, let's see. There's one more thing. You are probably wondering how long you will have to live as a man. You have a mission. The mission is get your doppelganger, Akane Tendo, to fall in love with you.

"What!" Kaneda exclaimed. "How am I supposed do that? I am a supposed to be some kind of pervert?" Kaneda asked.

"Falling in love with yourself should not be too hard. However, when Mrs. Tendo died Soun was a wreck. He eventually lost all his students and faced financial ruin. Your parents knew you liked Akane; so they made a marriage arrangement. They paid Soun 100,000 yen for your right to marry Akane."

"Well then, I guess this shouldn't be too hard," Kaneda said with confidence.

"Really?" his grandmother said. "Some time after that Soun told you Akane had passed away. You were heartbroken over her death and left for South America. For a period of time you worked as a stuntman on that t.v. show Hercules. You'll find out why when you look in the mirror. During that time, you visited different kinds of places. Since you believed Akane was dead and you were a young handsome virile man. Well I guess YOU were the pervert this time," his grandmother laughed.

"Oh yes, another thing you will have memories of everything you've done and endured in this life, as well as your past life. You will find yourself talking and acting like a man without thinking about it."

All the memories of his current life came to Kaneda. Even what he did with all those women. "Golly!"

"Oh you bad boy," his grandmother said while raising her eye brows. "Well that's it. You might want to get up. You have a lot of work to do with all the training and students you have. And don't forget the paperwork about your and Akane's intended marriage. Your father did a real good job of keeping paperwork organized. Bye bye." With that she vanished.

_"I do have a lot to do today!"_ Kaneda immdeiately leaped out of bed, putting on his training clothes and got into his workout, starting with taichi and he did an intensive martial arts workout. He ended it with his zenchi workout. _"Gosh, I'm good!" _Kaneda thought, impressed with himself.

After his intensive workout, he went to the bathroom and took a shower, regarding himself in the mirror afterwards. He was five feet ten inches tall, weighing about 168 pounds. He had long, golden brown hair, a muscularly definied body and drop dead gorgeous. _"Astounding!"_ Kaneda thought as he saw himself in the mirror.

_"I look like a Japanese version of Kevin Sorbo from that Hercules television show. Now I understand what my grandmother was talking about. Come to think of it, I was the stunt double for Kevin Sorbo until he learned enough martial arts skills to do his stunts himself." _

After getting dressed he went to his dining room where his butler, Tetsuo, had his breakfast ready. "Good morning, sir," Tetsuo said.

"Good morning Tetsuo," Kaneda said as he sat down, reading the newspaper that was right by his breakfast. "My stocks have gone up."

"Tetsuo, after my classes are done, I am going to Akane Tendo's house. Do you know where my father put the paperwork for my intended marriage to Akane Tendo?"

"Yes, sir. But hasn't Akane Tendo passed away?" Tetsuo asked quizzically.

"I got it on good authority that she is alive and well. I'm going to go there and have a talk with Mr. Tendo," Kaneda answered.

"Very good sir. I will make a copy of the paperwork if you wish."

_"I'll have to be careful. I know for a fact that Genma in his panda form could easily grab the paperwork out of my hands and devour it."_ "Make five copies of it."

_"I know what a nice, sweet person I was. So this Akane is probably the same. Unless I get ther too late, Akane will probably appreciate me a lot more than Ranma, falling in love with me when I'm really nice to her. Then I'll be home free."_

XXX

After his taichi, tae kwon do, kempo karate and aikido classes were done, he was preparing to leave when one of his employees called out to him.

"Kaneda!" Dan Feng, the guy who helped him teach tae kwon do, yelled to him. "Kim Kaphwan is here, and he wants to talk to you."

_"Kim Kaphwan's master taught me tae kwon do and hwang do. Kim's a lot better than me when it comes to Korean martial arts but on the whole we're evenly matched."_

"Go ahead and let him in," Kaneda ordered. Kim, his wife and children came in. Dan Feng was himself a Korean and a big fan of Kim Kaphwan, looking up to Kim with hero worship.

"Hey Kim. What can I do for you today?" Kaneda asked as they shook hands.

"Hey Kaneda. I can tell your tae kwon do is still really good for a Japanese guy," Kim said, giving as big a compliment as he would to a Japanese, showing he had a high opinion of Kaneda.

"I got some business to take care of in Japan. I would really appreciate it if you would let my family stay at your house for a couple days," Kim requested.

"Sure Kim, no problem. You can stay here as long as you like!" Dan Feng said graciously as Kaneda shot him a hard look.

"All right, Kim. Dan's exuberance not withstanding, your family can stay here. Is there some life and death business that you are involved in?"

"I would rather not talk about that. But letting my family stay here will be more than enough," Kim explained.

"It's no problem. But I can't stay here over night; I also have some business to take care of. But I'll be back here as soon as possible," Kaneda said.

"Hey! I can stay with them if you like it's no problem at all!" Dan said, wanting to impress Kim.

"That's fine but make sure you call your grandfather and tell him that you're going to be here. This way he won't be worried about you." Kaneda instructed.

"I really appreciate this Kaneda, you too Dan," Kim said with gratitude. "Finding a place to stay at this time of the year would be really hard to do. Now I have to go. See you later," Kim said as he left.

After Kaneda had informed Tetsuo that they were having guests, he then left for the Tendo household.

XXX

On his way to the Tendo home Kaneda's way was blocked by a fighter he had beaten in the Street Fighter tournament. He was five feet ten inches tall, one hundred sixty five pounds, very strong and deadly looking, wearing a dark blue suit that was a cross between a martial arts uniform and a school uniform. His name was Koga Kentaro and he was twenty-one years old. He looked a lot like a Japanese version of the actor who played Ares on the TV show, Hercules even though he no longer had the beard. Just like Kaneda did for the Hercules character, Koga did stunt work for the Ares character. And just like Kaneda he was let go when the actor who played Ares was able to do his own stunts.

He and Kaneda weren't the best of friends. They were almost enemies. Once in a scene where Hercules and Ares fought each other, Kaneda and Koga were doing the choreographed scene and ended up fighting for real! Fortunately "Hercules" won the fight as he was supposed to.

"Akiyama! I've been looking for you," Koga said. "I hate the fact that you beat me in the Street Fighter Tournament. The only reason you beat me is because you were invulnerable to my bladefist. When we went toe to toe and while I was hitting you with my bladefist, you were pummeling me with hundreds of punches and kicks. Eventually, I was knocked out. I realized later that you had mastered iron skin and gung fu, making you invulnerable to my bare handed killing attack." Koga said bitterly.

"You should have realized that your bladefist wasn't working and switched to another attack. Whose fault is it when you use the same attack over and over again when it doesn't work?" Kaneda responded. _"Gasp! That's what I've often done as Akane!"_

"How dare you judge me? If I had fought Ryu Hoshi or Ken Masters, I would have destroyed either one of them. No one could have resisted my bladefist except you. It's all your fault!" he said as he attacked.

_"This guy hasn't improved all the much. He's over relying on his killing attack, even if he has some new combinations I haven't seen in him. Well, it's time for me to end this."_ Kaneda quickly found an opening, hitting his opponent several times, ending the fight with a well placed roundhouse punch.

"You should improve a lot more before you challenge me again, Koga. And I was beaten by Ken Masters so I doubt you could have beaten him or Ryu," Kaneda said as he left for the Tendo household.

"The guy was starting to sound like Ryoga. Nah. Ryoga's a nice guy, not the jerk Koga is," Kaneda thought.

When he arrived at the Tendo home he saw Shampoo leave, crying and upset. He made certain to stay out of her way. He then went to the door and knocked. Kasumi answered the door. It took some time but then she recognized him. "Kaneda! How have you been? We haven't seen you in a long time." Then Sse noticed how much better looking he had become. And the muscles he had! But she still kept her cool.

"Greetings, Kasumi," Kaneda answered. _"It's strange seeing Kasumi like this but I have to act like an acquaintance instead of a close relative."_

"I have been just fine, Kasumi. Is Your father and Akane here? I have something to discuss with them." _"I must have gotten here right after the incident with Shmpoo. I know she'll be back later with Cologne." _

"Oh yes, they're here, but we have some other guests. Come on in. I'll introduce you to everyone," Kasumi said happily as she smiled at the handsome young man.

As they entered the house, Kaneda saw everyone, Soun, Nabiki, Akane and Genma and Ranma in their cursed forms. _"I have to do this right,"_ Kaneda realized.

"Kaneda?" Akane said surpised. "Is that you?" Soun looked at Kaneda with nervousness while Genma and Ranma looked at him quizzically. Nabiki looked at him analytically and then remembered who he was.

"Hi, Akane. Yes it's me, Kaneda Akiyama. You're looking as good as always Akane," Kaneda said with a charming smile, making Akane blush a little. Ranma then shot Kaneda a look of wariness and hostility.

"Hello Mr. Tendo. Do you remember the agreement you had with my father? You don't? Well here's the paperwork for it," Kaneda said as he handed Soun a copy of the paperwork of his and Akane's intended marriage.

Soun read the papers nervously. Genma looked over his shoulder and read the papers as well. Then he snatched the papers and stuffed them in his mouth devouring them. Then showed a sign saying "all gone."

"I didn't know your panda was so hungry, Mr. Tendo. By the way, that was a copy. Would your pet panda like seconds, thirds? I got plenty."

Nabiki took a copy and read it to everyone. "This says that Akane is supposed to marry Kaneda. It also says his father gave Soun 100,000 yen as a dowry. I wondered where that money came from. We would have been out on the street and broke if not for that money," Nabiki recalled.

"What? Daddy is this true?" Akane asked with shock and surprise.

"Well, Akane, I uh, our finances were in bad shape. His father offered all that money so what could I do?" Soun cried sadly. "But that does not matter. You're engaged to Ranma and that's that," Soun exclaimed getting back his confidence. "Sorry my boy, things happen that way sometimes."

"Mr. Tendo, why did you tell me Akane was dead? When it's obvious she is alive and well. Is it because you had intended that she marry this Ranma person?" Kaneda interrogated.

Soun's daughters and the Saotomes jaws dropped at this. "Looks like you have another fiancee, Akane," Ranma said.

"The paperwork is all legit," Nabiki said matter of factually. _"I'm going to have to investigate Kaneda Akiyama and find out everything I can about him. I just don't like having unknowns running around. Information is everything, second to money of course."_

"Dad, are you saying I have to marry this guy?" Akane asked looking at Kaneda with a little bit of hostility.

"No way!" Ranma exclaimed. "Akane is engaged to me."

_"I think I'll have some fun,"_ Kaneda thought merrily. "Young lady, who are you? Akane can't be engaged to a cute little girl like you. That does not make any sense," Kaneda said in a patronizingly manner.

"Why you!" Ranma started to say.

"By the way, who is this Ranma person. Does he even exist?" Kaneda asked overtly ignoring Ranma. "Who ever he is," he said walking towards Akane and putting his hands on her shoulders and looking kindly at her. "Will you at least put me on equal footing with this guy? You can choose between the two of us. It will be your choice. Just give me a chance."

"Hey!" Ranma yelled. "Don't ignore me!"

"See can't just.." Soun said as he was interrupted.

Akane then said, "I understand my family's honor is at stake so all right. I will put you on equal footing with Ranma and I will choose between the two of you sooner or later if at all. But since you're on equal footing with Ranma and I don't allow him to touch me the way you are touching me now, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Akane yelled as she malleted Kaneda into the stratosphere.

_"No way would I ever have done that!"_ Kaneda thought as he went flying away. "This is so disappointing!" Eventually he whipped out his hammer, which was made of concrete steel, swung it around and threw it and himself in the direction of his home.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: So what do you think? This is going to be more based on the manga than the anime, even though I'll put some of the episodes from the t.v. series in this. I have the manga, All of it(some in Japanese but I've read translations of it on the internet) So I will be going in order of the manga.

I made Akane/Kaneda a lot tougher; in part because he'd have to protect himself and also so he could see how slow Akane was. He is also an expert chef so he can see how bad Akane's cooking is. He is going to be on the receiving end of Akane's mallet a few more times. He'll be dealing with the amazons as well. You can probably guess how Nabiki will react to him.

In his past he has helped Guile and the streetfighters against M. Bison; so some of his henchmen will be looking for revenge. He has not seen the last of Koga Kentaro. He will also find out why Kim Kaphwan wanted his family to stay with him. There will be fighters from other fighting games showing up as well.(Like from Fatal Fury and King of Fighters)

Jan Akiyama will be showing up too.(Am I the only person apart from the Cooking babe who has reviewed my other fanfic who has read and liked Iron Wok Jan?)

Miku will eventually be showing up as well.(she is from Miku Metal Fighters) More of Kaneda's past will catch up to him.

By the way, the way Kaneda flies with his hammer is similar to the way Thor from Marvel Comics flies with his hammer. But Kaneda's hammer is to some extent magnetic. It's also based on his willpower. He can do other things with his hammer as well. He wears and carries bracelets that are magnetic so that when he throws his hammer, it will come back to him. In addition to that he often carries spares with him, having built these himself with some help.

I've read a lot of fanfics where Ranma learns a lesson or grows up. In this fanfic Akane learns a lesson and grows up. I don't think of Akane as being evil.(Even though some people have told me she was evil) I do believe she is wrong about a lot of things.

Well that's it for now. Send me reviews telling me what you liked or what you didn't like. Or any questions you might have. Anything that will help my writing will be appreciated.


	2. Enter Silk and the Amazons

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranma or any of the series portrayed in this story. This simply fanfiction.

_"THOUGHTS" _!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!!

Chapter Two

By the time he got back and walked inside the dojo which was a small building attached to and in front of the mansion, Kaneda saw some strange men beating up on Feng. "Hey!" Kaneda called out to the strange men who turned towards him, wearing dark business suits and dark glasses.

"Get him!" Three of the men moved against him but couldn't get to Kaneda since he kicked all three with a round house kick knocking them out.

"You guys back off before I deal with you!" Kaneda yelled at the remaining two.

"We have trou..." !!SLAM!! "Aagh!" After hitting the first guy, the hammer then struck the other guy in a ricochet shot, knocking him out as well. Then the hammer returned to Kaneda.

"Feng what happened?" Kaneda asked as he helped friend up.

"Aieeee!"

"Kaneda! There's more of them! I should not have let them in, but I thought they were looking for another movie actor to be in a film so I showed off for them. Then they attacked me; the rest are in inside. I'm okay go get them," Feng said as he passed out.

Once Kaneda had gotten inside his home, he saw three men in his living room standing over Kim's wife, Marcia, as one of them reached towards her and tore her top off. She had obviously put up a good fight as the men had some bruises. The kids were tied up and watching the event tearfully.

"Stop it!"

The other two turned towards Kaneda. "Stay out of this. This is none of your business." Then the attackers whipped out guns.

"This is my home everything that happens here is my business. Now you guys are going to get seriously hurt!" Kaneda said with righteous anger. When Kaneda started towards them, they both fired.

!!PING!!PING!!PING!! Kaneda deflected the gunfire back at the gun men by swinging his hammer, making a circular shield, sending the bullets back to where they came, knocking the guns out of their hands. Before they could do anything else Kaneda threw his hammer at them again, and hit them both with a ricochet type shot, knocking them out as the hammer returned to his hands.

The last remainin gun man grabbed Kim's wife and her fast. "Back off, Hero or I will break her neck," He said as he licked her face lasciviously. Tetsuo teleported(or at least seemed to do so) behind the last man quietly and knocked him out with some shiatsu attacks.

"Good work, Tetsuo, I never even heard you come in," Kaneda said with relief.

"Thank you, sir. After I had returned from shopping for our guests I heard some noises. I took the liberty of turning on the hidden video cameras and called the police. Then you showed up. Once this vile villain had you at bay I took the liberty of taking him out."

Marcia quickly went to where her children were tied up, untied them and held them close. Her son, who was six years old, cried, "I'm sorry, Mommy, I tried to fight them but I..." He could not fight back the tears.

"That's all right. You did okay. If you had not put up such a fight I would not have been ready for them and fought them as well as I did. So I'm proud you. You too, Vicki. You both did well," She said to her daughter and her son.

"I'm sorry I got here so late, Marcia," Kaneda said with sincere regret.

"If I may call the paramedics and then start dinner sir?" Tetsuo requested.

"Sure, Tetsuo." Kaneda responded. Then Tetsuo left to take care of business but he quickly returned and offered Marcia a nice robe to wear.

"Thank you, Tetsuo," Marcia said kindly.

"You're welcome, maam. Now I must see to some important matters."

"You were here when we needed you. That's what matters. Besides you told us you couldn't stay here the whole time and we appreciate that fact that you let us stay here," Marcia said to Kaneda in a Kasumi like manner.

When the police arrived, Feng let them in along with the paramedics.

"God, no!" Kim screamed when he saw all the police cars in front of the mansion. By the time he had gotten inside he saw Inspector Ohara interview everyone about what happened. The men who had made trouble were in handcuffs as the paramedics helped everyone who needed it.

"We won't forget this Akiyama. When you don't expect it expect it," the leader of the group of attackers said threateningly.

Marcia went to Kim and hugged him. "Kim, it's great to see you," She said with relief.

"Marcia what happened?" he asked anxiously.

Eventually, everything was explained to everyone. When the cops had got their statements and a copy of the tape of what happened, they were ready to leave. "Thanks a lot, Kaneda. I really appreciate the oranges," the Inspector said gratefully. "I'll see what I can find out about these guys."

"You're welcome, Inspector. I appreciate all the hard work you've done. Keep me posted on anything you find out." Kaneda said as he walked the Inspector out.

"Kim, is there something you want to tell me?" Kaneda regarded him.

"I still can't tell you anything about those guys except they are part of a criminal organization that kidnaps young girls from all over the world and sells them into slavery. They might be working for Shadowloo or Geese Howard; I am not sure. Maybe both," Kim explained.

"But there is one thing that I found out that I can tell you. You remember when you, Guile, Chun Li, Blanka, and Cammi fought Bison and his men in Taiwan a couple months ago?" Kim asked.

The memory of that event then came back to Kaneda. "Yes, I remember. What about it? Hey! That whole event was supposed to be top secret! How did you find out about it?" Kaneda asked in surprise.

Kim continued as if he hadn't heard the last part. "Most of the others fought Bison and his lieutenants. But you took on Bison's hired mercenary army. There were about two hundred and fifty of them. They had planned to gun down Guile and the rest after they had taken care of you. But it didn't happen that way. Then you waded into Bison's henchmen taking many of them out of the fight. They were so busy with you that they and more importantly their commander did not gun down Guile and the others. Eventually Bison and his main fighters were beaten. Bison's plan whatever it was fell through. Many of his men were arrested and Bison barely escaped capture himself. Well, he blamed the commander for the fiasco and had him executed for his failure. His name was Heero Matsuda. His brother, Takio blames you for what happened, and plans to avenge his brother with your death," Kim said gravely.

"Well, he'll have to get in line like all the others," Kaneda responded. "There are a lot of fighters who want revenge on me because I defeated them. But since you're here you might as well have dinner with all of us."

"Thanks. But you should know that Takio Matsuda is a capo in the Yakusa. His territory isn't far from here so be careful. I'll take your offer for dinner, but after that my family and I are going back to Korea. My business here is done. And I've burdened you enough."

XXX

Next week, near sundown, Kaneda was out for a jog when his danger sense went off, barely allowing him to avoid gunfire directed at him. _"Don't these guys know that shooting guns like this in Japan is illegal?"_

"Greetings Kaneda Akiyama. Let me introduce myself. I am Takio Matsuda, and I am going to kill you," the man in a dark well tailored suit said. He had about fifty guys with him dressed the same way and armed with guns.

"What is this?" Kaneda asked incredulously. "If you guys want to kill me, use your fists or martial arts weapons. What are you, a bunch of gangsters?"

"You are in no position to make demands. Your interference got my brother killed; for that you will die. Kill him now!" Takio ordered. His men fired on Kaneda but Kaneda whipped out his hammer and deflected the bullets.

_"I don't want innocent bystanders getting hurt so I have no choice but to reflect the bullets back on the guys shooting at me," _Kaneda thought to himself.

Takio had a shocked look on his face as several of his men went down. He could not believe what he was seeing. Kaneda threw another hammer, making it ricochet off the men until they were all knocked out until the hammer returned to Kaneda. The only one left was Takio. He shot his gun at Kaneda and missed. Kaneda closed in and took the gun and crushed it into powder. He then grabbed Takio.

"I didn't kill your brother. Bison did. And anyway your brother tried to kill me. Now back off before I hurt with you!" At that moment, Takio vanished out of his hands.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

_"Where is that laughter coming from? It's Takio. There's no question about it!" _

"I knew you would probably defeat my men so I sent an assassin," Takio said with laughter. "Let me present Ninja3!" Kaneda immediately saw a scary man dressed as a ninja. He was wearing a mask that covered even his eyes and a black body suit. He then multiplied himself into three times three times three; for a total of twenty seven.

The ninjas seemed to teleport around him as they attacked. Kaneda was hard pressed to fight back, but fight back he did. These guys had all kinds of ninja weaponry, even guns. Kaneda swung his hammer and spun around himself as fast as possible. He started out blocking then he counter attacked. Even though some got strikes in, they were going down one by one, two by two and so on. Eventually, all of them were unconscious; then the duplicates merged into one; after that the one vanished.

"Where are you Takio?!" Kaneda yelled. "Come out and face me!" Kaneda then heard Takio's laughter again.

"This isn't over Kaneda Akiyama! We will meet again. Soon! And I will kill you! Hahahahaha, hahahaha!"

After the laughter stopped, Kaneda sensed a familiar presense. Turning around, he noticed Cologne, Shampoo and another girl he had not seen before regarding him. The new girl looked a little like an elf. Her ears were a little sharp looking, her hair was silver and she was slender. She was very beautiful with a curvacious figure.

_"They're here already? And who's the silver haired girl, a friend of Shampoo?"_ Kaneda contemplated all this until the silver haired girl attacked him and said in broken Japanese, "Silk challenge Kaneda!"

_"Oh, no you don't!"_ Kaneda dodged for a while until he allowed Silk to nail him with a roundhouse kick that knocked him into a wall.

"Well, I guess you're too tough for me. Heh, heh," Kaneda said as he swung his hammer and took off for home."

"Silk think Kaneda let Silk win," Silk said not believing a guy who defeated so many warriors would be beaten so easily.

"He certainly allowed you to win. He seemed to recognize Shampoo and me," Cologne said.

Shampoo snapped her fingers. "Shampoo remember now. Saw this Kaneda when left Airen home. Thought nothing of it at time."

"We will have to investigate this Kaneda Akiyama. But getting Ranma for Shampoo is our first priority," Cologne said with determination.

"Can't Silk get Kaneda for self? Kaneda handsome and strong too," Silk said dreamily.

"We shall see, Silk. We shall see." With that they left for the Nekohanten.

XXX

Next week after he had finished teaching his classes, Kaneda arrived at the Tendo household. When he got there, Cologne, Shampoo and Silk were already there. _"I just missed the time when Ranma's fear of cats and the nekoken were revealed. With all the responsibilities I have It's hard for me to show up her. My free time is very limited,"_ Kaneda thought as he walked in. He heard Cologne telling Ranma to marry Shampoo. Then he saw Soun and Cologne glare at each other. He also noticed all the ramen they had brought as Ranma was there in female form.

"Kaneda!" Silk called to him. "Long time no see!" Kaneda then saw Ranma in male form chase after Cologne.

"Uh, Ma'am, I only saw you once and we were not properly introduced," Kaneda said, trying to play down his knowledge.

But Silk kept on. "Why you shy all sudden? You my airen. Just like Ranma Shampoo airen," Silk said matter of factually, acting as if she already owned him.

"Wrong Silk! I never beat you so I am not your airen, husband or anything!"

Silk got upset at this. Then looked at Kaneda quizzically. "How you know Amazon law?" Silk asked.

"Yes, how you know Amazon law?" Shampoo parroted.

_"Uh, oh. I just blew it. Think of something! Think of something!"_ "Well, I have done a lot of traveling all over the world. I've been to China learning all sorts of martial arts."

Silk put an amazon glomp on Kaneda. "Airen so smart too," Silk said happily. Akane walked in that moment still upset with Ranma because of Shampoo.

"Kaneda you pervert!" Akane screamed as she whipped out her hammer.

"Akane it's not what it looks like. I can explain," Kaneda said raising his hands trying to calm Akane down to no avail.

"First Ranma, now you as well. You guys are such perverts!" !!POW!!

"She didn't even let me explain. There wasn't a Silk before. This is so disappointing!" As Kaneda went flying, his grandmother flew right beside him.

"You thought I'd let you off that easy did you?" his grandmother said sarcastically. "Well you avoided Silk's kiss of marriage but for how long? Keep up the good work. Bye bye." With that she vanished.

XXX

Next day Kaneda's classes were done. _"It would probably be a good idea if I apologized to Akane. After hearing my explanation she's sure to understand."_ Kaneda picked some chrysanthemums from his garden, put them in a vase and made them look nice. He then cleaned up, put on some really nice clothes and left for the Tendo household.

As Nabiki was just outside, watching Kaneda exit his house, Koga Kentaro attacked him, wearing black pants and a black vest, dressing in a similar fashion to the character, Ares, from that Hercules television show he had worked on. Attacking with his bladefist, he surprised Kaneda. !!SLICE!!CUT!!

"That was my favorite set of clothes. It took me hours to pick each part and make sure everything matched," Kaneda said disappointingly. The flowers were ruined too.

"So what?" Koga laughed. "Why were you dressed up like some fairy? You won't have to worry about that for long anyway," Koga said as he renewed his attack.

Kaneda counter attacked first by dropping to the ground with his feet towards Koga. As Koga ran towards and over him, he kicked Koga's shins, knees, thighs, groin area, and stomach. He then used his legs to grasp Koga and throw him into a moving truck which had a lot of fish in it, making Koga go right through the back doors head first. After seeing stars and smelling fish Koga passed out.

"Blast it!" Kaneda cursed out loud. While Kaneda fretted over his ruined clothes, Nabiki discreetly took some pictures of the practically naked Kaneda.

_"This guy's gorgeous! I'll make a fortune off these, "_ Nabiki thought as she put her camera away. Then she walked up to him looking him up and down. "So, you're the mighty Hercules," Nabiki said in English sounding like those old dubbed Hercules films from the sixties. "That fight was better than anything I saw on that Hercules show you were a stuntman for."

"Well greetings Nabiki. Nice to meet you. Please pardon my horrible appearance," Kaneda said with as much manners as he could in the situation.

"Those were nice clothes you had there, Kaneda, nice material and everything. Who did the color coordination on your clothing? I was really impressed. Too bad that Koga Kentaro guy messed them up so bad."

"Thanks. But what can I do for you?" Kaneda asked.

"I came here to see what kind of home you have and what kind of person you were," Nabiki answered as she took a good look at his home. "I've also investigated you. I know you had a wild party life some time ago. Some starlets in Hollywood bragged about having sex with you and said how great you were in the sack."

"A lot of people lie about sex in America, Nabiki, from the President on down. Half those girls I've never even seen before," Kaneda answered in response.

"Oh I know about that, but they weren't all lying were they? I know my Dad told you Akane was dead. But you were quite the playboy. I am not a prude myself, but Akane will probably see you as a pervert," Nabiki said matter of factually.

Kaneda looked nervous for a moment. Then a bus full of teen age girls drove by. They saw Kaneda in the "undressed" state he was in and started making catcalls, wolf whistles, cheers and even some faked moans. "Maybe guys aren't the only ones who can be perverts," Kaneda thought.

"The kind of thing that just happened would have really pissed Akane off," Nabiki said as the bus drove by. "She would have accused you of deliberately trying to seduce those sweet young innocent girls.

"Now wait, Nabiki. Akane is more reasonable than that. I think she can be understanding and forgiving, she really is a nice girl," Kaneda stated confidently.

"Is there another Akane I don't know about? Or did she hit you with that mallet too hard?" Nabiki asked incredulously. "Further more, I know that your father was a financial genius. I don't throw that compliment around for just anybody. You've done a good job of maintaining everything."

"What I am getting to is that I don't think you and Akane are meant for each other."

"Isn't that Akane's choice?" Kaneda asked.

"Yeah well it is. But I don't think it will work out. I thought I would inform you of where you stood. Your chances aren't too good. And Ranma is furious over your and his dual engagement to Akane. You should be careful around him. He can be so volatile."

Kaneda tried to change the subject. "Since you seem to know so much about everything. Could you tell me everything you can find out about Takio Matsuda?" Kaneda asked. "I will of course reimburse you for your efforts."

Nabiki stared noncommittally. "That guy is yakusa; finding info on him would be difficult but not impossible. It will cost you ten thousand yen, five thousand up front," she said with her hand out.

"As long as you can tell me where he is what he does and how many men are working for him. I will pay for it," Kaneda said with determination. He pulled out five thousand yen from what was left of his pockets and gave it to her.

"All right. I'll keep in touch. By the way, Akane isn't even at home right now. She and the Ranma went to a carnival near school. Good bye," Nabiki said as she left.

Kaneda went back inside, changed and left for Furinkan High. He then remembered what happened before with Ranma and the Cat's tongue. Checking the time he hurried up.

XXX

When Kaneda got there he saw Ranma's transformation and his victory over Mousse. Then it rained and Ranma transformed again. Kaneda was up front watching the whole thing. _"I guess I won't be able to feign ignorance over Ranma's curse anymore,"_ Kaneda thought.

!!GLOMP!! "Kaneda come to see Silk." Kaneda gently released himself from her hold.

"I am going to tell you this in your native Mandarin so there will be no problem understanding on your part. I don't love you. I never was in love with you. I am in love with someone else."

Silk interrupted. "That's not fair. You were not supposed to know our laws. I will just attack you with surprise one day. you'll automatically defend yourself and beat me then we'll be married."

"You are fairly good looking. There are plenty of men who would love to marry you. Why don't you find one of them," Kaneda said in Mandarin.

After Cologne was through chasing Ranma she heard the conversation Kaneda was having with Silk. "Silk speak in Japanese," Cologne ordered. She then turned to Kaneda.

"How do you know our laws anyway, Kaneda Akiyama?" Cologne asked as she eyed him with scrutiny. "Nice Mandarin Chinese by the way."

"Uh yeah, thanks. I have done a lot of traveling. I got a lot of friends who know all about you," Kaneda explained. This wasn't exactly a lie. He knew Chun Li from working with her against Bison. She had talked a little about the amazons of Joketsuzoku.

"So you're in love with Akane as well. Even though we regard you as second best, you still have your uses. Someone who can take on numerous foes would be a great addition to the tribe. Your and Silk's children would then marry Ranma and Shampoo's children. With many hybrids of you and Ranma our tribe would be a whole lot stronger, " Cologne stated.

"Aren't you putting the cart before the horse here? I have no intention of marrying Silk. I'm in love with Akane and have so many responsibilities here. So thanks but no thanks. Maybe you should stop by the next Street Fighting Championship; plenty of strong fighters there," Kaneda said as he was about to leave.

Cologne stopped him with her stick for a moment. "This isn't over, Sonnyboy."

XXX

Some time later, Nabiki arrived at Kaneda's mansion. She knew when he had classes, so she showed up afterwards. When she knocked on the door, Tetsuo answered.

"Yes, Akiyama residence. What can we do for you?" Tetsuo answered, impressing Nabiki.

"I am Nabiki Tendo. I'm here on important business. Please inform Mr. Akiyama that I have the information he wanted."

"If you can wait a moment, ma'am, I will inform Master Kaneda of your presence." After a moment, Tetsuo opened the door and directed Nabiki to the large room Kaneda was in.

Kaneda was doing an intense acrobatic workout. He jumped, leaped and did acrobatic flips better than any circus acrobat. _"He's almost as agile as Ranma!"_ Nabiki thought. When he landed he walked over to Nabiki, wearing shorts and a T-shirt. _"Not bad."_

"Did you get the information I wanted?" Kaneda asked.

"Yes I have it. It wasn't easy but I got it. 5,000 yen."

Tetsuo then seemed to appear out of nowhere and said, "here you go, ma'am."

"This guy is good," Nabiki thought as she accepted the money.

After Nabiki counted the money, she handed Tetsuo the vanilla folder. Then she said, "nice doing business with you. If you need anything else, just call." As she left she took one more look at Kaneda then departed.

"Tetsuo, after you've seen Nabiki out, put this folder in my study. I'll look at it after I've cleaned up and had dinner."

"Very good, sir," Tetsuo said as he complied.

XXX

Later that night Kaneda looked over the information he got from Nabiki.

_"According to this Takio Matsuda will be in a bar and theater on Shinjuku Avenue tonight and tomorrow night. He is normally there on a weekly basis. He also engages in arms smugling and selling young girls from foreign countries into slavery and prostitution. That slime!" _Kaneda thought as he read.

_"He sometimes indirectly deals with Bison. He plans to start selling a new kind of highly addictive steroid. He has a mole in the Tokyo Police Department. I wish there was some way of finding out who this mole is," _Kaneda was speculating when the phone rang.

"Master Kaneda, Mrs. Lee is on the phone."

"Okay Tetsuo. Put her on." Mrs. Lee was a Chinese woman who had moved to Japan a few years ago. She had two strikingly beautiful twin daughters that trained at his school. Their names were Mei and Pai.

"Mr. Akiyama?" Mrs. Lee asked.

"Speaking."

"My daughters are missing. They have been missing for two days," she explained, worried and distraught. Kaneda then realized that her daughters had not showed up for class for two days. They were always on time and were diligent students.

"Do you have any idea what happened to them?" Kaneda asked with concern. _"I wonder if their disappearance had any thing to do with Takio Matsuda,"_ Kaneda thought.

"I don't know. I already called the police but they are swamped with a lot of crime right now. They told me to call back later. I feel if they are not found soon I'll never see them again. Could you maybe ask around or find them or something? PLEASE! I've no where else to go."

Kaneda felt sorry for her. "I'll do what I can Mrs. Lee. But I can't promise anything," Kaneda answered.

"All right. Just do the best you can. No one else will help me," she sobbed.

"I'll do what I can, Mrs. Lee, but you should try the police again." Then they said their goodbyes and hung up.

The phone rang again. "Master Kaneda, Mr. Johnson is on the phone."

"Okay Tetsuo put him on," Kaneda answered.

Mr. Johnson was an American businessman whose daughter took one of his classes. His daughter had blond hair, blue eyes and was very beautiful, often turning heads. Her name was Martha but she looked like a teenage version Jessica Simpson. She wasn't a very good student but she tried hard. She hadn't been there earlier that day either.

"Yes, Mr. Johnson. What can I do for you?"

"My daughter has been missing all day. I've called the police but they are swamped. They told me to call them back later. Have you seen her?" Mr. Johnson asked with concern.

_"That's twice so far."_ "I will do what I can Mr. Johnson. By the way, what makes you think I can do anything to find your daughter?"

"Because I know a good man when I see one. I also know a warrior when I see one. That's why I had my daughter train at your school. I may be grasping at straws but I hope you can do something. Thank you for taking my call." With that he hung up.

_"I was going to go to Shinjuku avenue tomorrow night but after these phone calls, I'm going there right now!"_

Kaneda was going to go to Shinjuku avenue tomorrow night. But after these phone calls, he decided he'd go there right now.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: It doesn't look like Kaneda is any closer to getting Akane to fall in love with him. But we'll see.

* * *


	3. Birthday Party

Akane Grows Up.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Ranma 1/2 or any of the other series in this story. This is simply fanfiction.

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Three

Once Kaneda had studied the documents he got from Nabiki, he took off for the theater at which Takio Matsuda was going to be when he was accosted.

"You there, Kaneda Akiyama. How dare you think someone from a family of merchants like yourself is good enough for Akane?" Kuno said with an air of superiority.

"I don't have time for you, Kuno. Now run along," Kaneda said, ignoring the samurai.

"You dare dismiss the great Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High?! Have at thee. Tatatatata!"

_"He's a lot tougher than I remember. Was he holding back on me before when I was Akane?" _Kaneda thought as he avoided Kuno's rapid fire sword attacks. _"As much as I would like to compare this Kuno with the other one, I have to end this quickly."  
_

Kaneda blocked with his hammer, counter attacking as soon as he had claimed the intuitive. !!Wham!! Kuno went flying into the sky as Kaneda's hammer connected with the samurai's jaw somewhat like an uppercut.

_"That was interesting,"_ Nabiki thought to herself as she watched from her flying virtual reality controlled video camera which resembled a large sized bird. A nerd had come up the idea so Nabiki had bought a couple of them. They were well worth the price.

_"Now if someone could come up with a fly that did the same thing,"_ Nabiki thought happily.

Kaneda then swung his hammer and took off for his destination. As he flew through the air someone leaped into the air, attacking him. "Mousse! So what's **your** problem?" Kaneda asked Mousse as he dodged flying daggers and chains. _"This guy is good. I never would have beaten him before. As it is, it won't be too easy."  
_

"You're a minor hindrance to my plans. Silk is my 'God Forbid I Don't Get To Marry Shampoo' fiancee. In other words she's my second string. Destroying you is not as important as destroying Ranma but since you're here in front of me," Mousse said as he shot some rather large needles at Kaneda.

_"Does he know the Chinese art of using needles as offensive weapons?"_ Kaneda thought as he missile deflected the Mousse's attacks with his hammer. _"I think I'll reflect some of these needles right back at him."_

"I'm not in love with Silk! Do understand me?! I haven't beaten Silk anyway; so you're all worried for nothing," Kaneda tried to explain.

"That doesn't matter. She's liable to trick you into marrying her anyway. So I have to deal with you before that happens. I made the mistake of allowing Shampoo to be beaten by Ranma. I won't make the same mistake again. And who knows maybe I'll marry the both of them after defeating both you and Ranma. Now I'm going to ungh..." Mousse said passing out after getting hit with his own drug laced needles.

_"Just as I thought. I had no idea Mousse had needles like that. Now it's time to deal with Takio Matsuda. After this no more distractions I have to win Akane's heart. Most of my business is done after this." _ Kaneda thought with determination.

When he arrived at the large theater, Kaneda heard a woman screaming inside. As he was about to enter two large sumo sized men barred his path. "Go away fool!" one of the men said. Undeterred, Kaneda walked up to them picked each one up with one hand and slammed their heads together knocking them both out. He then walked inside.

As he entered he saw what looked like a slave auction. A young girl was stripped naked while the richly adorned men from foreign countries bid on them. Some were very large men from Russia, some were Koreans, some were Chinese and some were Arabic.

"Hey, you there! Who are you? Are you with the police? We already payed you guys off!" a man in a nice suit yelled at him. Then he recognized Kaneda. "Why you're... Ungh!" Despite Kaneda's attempt to knock the man out quitely, Several men who were guards looked in Kaneda's direction.

Then Takio spoke. "So you've found me my enemy. You have found your death and destruction."

"What is this, Takio? It looks like you are the one who has been kidnapping young girls and selling them into slavery. I'd call you a pervert but that would be an insult to perverts everywhere. You think I'm here for my destruction? You got it backwards. I'm here for your destruction!"

"Kill him!" Takio had about one hundred men there. None of them were seriously powerful martial artists. But there were enough of them to give Kaneda a hard fight. They immediately attacked him from all sides, forcing Kaneda to quickly spin around at blinding speed taking out several of them. In a few minutes all of them were down.

Then fifty ninjas appeared out of nowhere, armed with different kinds of ninja weaponry. As they attacked, it became obvious they were more skilled than the previous group so Kaneda whipped out his hammer and swung as if his life depended on it.

"Aaaaaaaa!" !!4X!! _"I have to go into berserker mode. I've always was able to increase my power temporarily. This happened when I got angry and belted Ranma into the sky. Now that I think about it, I know he allowed me to do that. But while in this universe I've learned how to increase all my abilities and keep them at a high lever for a much longer time. It's kind of like Ranma's nekoken but more controlled."_

The blows Kaneda dished out were sometimes lethal since he didn't have the ability to hold back while in berserker mode. He still had been cut a few times. If not for his iron skin and gung fu training he'd have been seriously injured if not killed outright. As the ninjas went down Kaneda turned his eyes to angrily to Takio and came running after him. Takio took off, running until he reached a large room that had several girls in it. Takio grabbed a girl who had blond hair and blue eyes. It was Martha Johnson!

"Get back, Kaneda, or I'll kill your student," Takio said threateningly.

While still in berserker mode, Kaneda screamed, "LET HER GO OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Takio laughed. "I'll snap her neck like a twig if you come any closer. Here is your problem. You actually care about foreigners and worse than that, women. You actually think women are equal. Fool! Women are good for only one thing. You actually let a women's self defense class run in your dojo."

Kaneda glared at Takio but he calmed down because he needed to think. He then did some sign language. Martha knew sign language and complied with Kaneda's instructions.

All of a sudden, Martha escaped the hold, flipped Takio over and ran away from him! Kaneda then grabbed Takio and violently shook him. "That's right! I do believe in gender equality! I do train women seriously! Even if I was a woman I'd still be able to beat you up! You don't like equality deal with it!" Kaneda said as he gave Takio a Rodney King style beating.

"Um, Sensei?" Martha said meekly. "There are some other girls here. Some of them are tied up. Two of them are undercover policewomen who got caught by Takio's goons."

"All right," Kaneda said as he dropped Takio's limp form to the ground. "Show me where the policewomen and the other girls are."

Kaneda and Martha freed the other girls. By either breaking their chains as Kaneda did or by using the keys Martha took from one of the guards who Kaneda had knocked out earlier. They eventually found the two undercover policewomen. They were stripped down to their underwear and tied with their hands up behind their backs with four guys guarding them.

Once the guards were aware of Kaneda kicking the door down they attacked him drawing out their weapons. But Kaneda was a whole lot faster and quickly knocked them out. "Natsumi and Miyuki?" Kaneda asked. Once he recognized them he untied them.

"What are you doing here Kaneda?" Natsumi asked gratefully.

"It's a long story. Why don't you call Inspector Ohara? There are a lot of unconscious men around here," Kaneda said in response.

Eventually the police showed up in force. After taking everyone's statement they arrested Takio and his men. Even Mrs. Lee's daughters were found.

The media arrived and played up the whole event. Kaneda was made out to be the hero of the day, being displayed on the front page of every newspaper as the guy who busted a slave girl ring. This event made Kaneda an even more respected member of the community. And Nabiki had gotten it all on tape making some deals that made her some money.

XXX

Later the next day Kaneda went to the beach. His ten year old cousin, Miku went with him. It would be Miku's birthday in a couple of days so Kaneda had agreed to let her have a pool party at his mansion.

_"I remember how Ranma had a big fight with Cologne at this time. I think I'll involve myself in this. There was a watermelon smashing contest as well,"_ Kaneda thought of the memory.

At that point, a voice from a loud speaker called out, "it's a race! It's an art! It's a war!" The announcer then explained the rules of the Melon Splitting contest. And that the prize was a kiss from Shampoo.

_"I'll see what happens when I participate in this,"_ Kaneda thought, grabbing a stick and melon and getting to work. He splitted several melons before Cologne took notice of him.

"If I'd have known you were going to be here I would have had Silk be here to be the second place prize," Cologne said.

"I'm just here to have fun Cologne," Kaneda said as he split some more melons. Cologne then went to see to Ranma.

Eventually, both Akane and Shampoo were in front of Ranma's female form. As Kaneda stopped to see what would happen, Ranma went towards Akane and split Soun's melon. He popped right in front of Kaneda, trying to split his melon but Kaneda moved out of the way.

"It won't be that easy Ranma. Let's see what you've got." Ranma, Cologne and Kaneda were the only participants in the contest at this point.

"One day we'll have a real man to man fight but right now I'm going to split your melon. There's no way I'll let Akane marry a washed up stuntman like you," Ranma proclaimed while taking a swipe at Kaneda.

"I believe that's Akane's decision not yours Ranma. Maybe you should just go along with Shampoo and get what little manhood you had back. I have a big house, several martial arts classes and I'm now a respected member of the community. What can you offer Akane except for an alternative lifestyle?" Kaneda answered back.

"Why you!" Ranma yelled at Kaneda in rage.

_"If Ranma loses his temper I'll win this contest. Maybe I'll impress Akane too,"_ Kaneda surmised thoughtfully.

"You're awfully sensitive Ranma. I don't think you can stand up to a real man like me anyhow"

"I'll get you for that!" Ranma screamed in a rage.

_"Just a little closer and I'll spit your melon, Ranma," _Kaneda thought craftily.

But seemingly out of nowhere Cologne appeared and split Kaneda's melon. "As much as I would like to hear all your macho posturing, Shampoo is the prize here so Ranma must stay in this contest."

_Oh well," _Kaneda contemplated._ "I know I would have taken him in time. I'll beat him next time."_

Miku ran up to Kaneda excitedly. "That was cool Kaneda. You almost won that one except that old lady surprised you."

"Yeah. I did all right."

Ranma and Cologne were still going at it, finally splitting their melons at the same time. Then they fought. The fight eventually ended up going to the ocean, Kaneda and Miku watching the event along with everybody else.

At one point Cologne appeared to be to be floating on the water. "A true martial artists master can find a foothold on a twig floating on the water," Soun said like a teacher instructing a student.

"Is that true, Kaneda?" Miku asked her cousin.

"No not really. She is riding on a shark or a dolphin," Kaneda said with certainty. Soun turned and glared at him for a moment. But then the shark came jumping out of the water towards Ranma. "Uh huh," Kaneda said, confirming.

Then Cologne blasted Ranma with a geyser of water.

"Oh, no! Ranma are you OK?!" Akane called out, running into the water to try to help him. But when she got there she sank like a lead weight.

_"I better go help her." _ As soon as Kaneda had went into the water and carried her back to shore he applied mouth to mouth.

"Koff! Koff! You pervert!" she said as she slapped him.

_"That worked out well,"_ Kaneda thought as he regarded the hand print on his face.

"Isn't that what people are supposed to do when some one drowns?" Miku asked Kaneda.

"I wasn't drowning!" Akane exclaimed with a little bit of embarrassment.

Then Ranma was sent flying into the arms of Shampoo. He had her climb on his back and took off to fight Cologne. He then went nekoken and defeated Cologne. While he was in Akane's lap Ranma hissed at Kaneda. But nothing more came of it.

XXX

Later, at the Tendo household, Kaneda showed up with Miku in tow. "Hey Akane, my cousin Miku is going to have her birthday party at my home. You want to come along to help me chaperon?" Kaneda asked using all the charm he could muster.

"Could you please Miss Akane? Your such a wonderful martial artist. I was hoping you could show me some grappling maneuvers," Miku said while giving Akane puppy eyes.

"Well, okay," Akane said flattered and blushing a little.

At this point Ranma showed up. "What are you trying to pull Kaneda? Making your little cousin lie about Akane being a great martial artist. Sheesh! Who do you think you're fooling anyhow?"

"Shut up Ranma! You can go to Shampoo for all I care. I would love to help you chaperon Miku's party," Akane complied happily.

"That's great. It's tomorrow at 5:00 p.m," Kaneda said happily.

"No problem," Akane answered.

When they were long gone from the Tendo home, Kaneda said to Miku, "good work dealing with Akane, Miku."

"Thanks Kaneda. So you are going to give me that bicycle I wanted for my birthday?" Miku asked.

"Of course I will." Kaneda said confidently.

XXX

At the party everything was going fine. "Thanks for showing up for my birthday party, Akane," Miku said bright eyed and bushy tailed. "and thanks for showing those grappling manuevers."

"You're welcome, Miku. You have a great deal of potential, isn't that right, P-Chan?"

"Bweeee!"

Kaneda had an Olympic sized pool inside his mansion around which the party was taking place. Even Jan Akiyama, Kaneda's cousin, was cooking the food for Miku's party, the happy children swimming around brightened even his normally sour mood.

"Akane, this is my cousin Jan. Jan, this is Akane my fiancee," Kaneda said as he introduced them.

Akane greeted Jan. "Oh you're a master chef. I do some cooking, too."

"Well I'm sure you're a better cook than Kaneda. He's a lousy cook," Jan said with a laugh.

"Jan there's no need for you to put down my cooking. I know I'm not as good as you are," Kaneda answered.

"You got that right!" Jan said triumphantly.

"Don't worry about Jan; he's always downing my cooking skills. I am only an expert chef, while Jan is a master chef," Kaneda explained

"Really?" Akane asked with enthusiasm. "Do you think you could teach me to be a better cook?" "

"Sure, Akane," Kaneda answered. _"If I help Akane feel better about herself, she'll find me more attractive," _Kaneda calculated.

"Ooh, that's such a cute little pig. Can I hold him?" Miku asked Akane.

"All right. But be careful," Akane warned.

As Miku took P-Chan to the pool, Kaneda said, "you don't have to worry about P-Chan getting cold because the pool is heated." As soon as Kaneda said that, P-Chan flew out of Miku's arms just as she went into the water. He was then in Akane's arms again shaking nervously.

_"Why did he do that?" _Both Kaneda and Akane thought quizzically.

"Master Kaneda," Tetsuo, his butler said. "The entertainment is here."

"Go ahead and send them in," Kaneda ordered.

In came Ranma in female form and in disguise, dressed as a magician's assistant, wearing a sexy bunny outfit. Kaneda saw through the disguise quickly, as did Akane. Genma was also there in panda form.

"Go along with the plan, Pop, unless you want Akane to marry Kaneda. That guy is such an ass kisser," Ranma whispered to Genma as Genma nodded.

"I am the great Usagi! And now I'll have my panda do some tricks!" Genma jumped through hoops and did some other things, as the kids gasped in awe.

"Come on, old man! You have to move faster!" Ranma said during the next trick.

"Grrrrrr!"

"Move it!"

Eventually the two came to blows, the fight ending up in the heated pool returning them to their original forms.

"Ranma was disguised as a girl, and he was so convincing too. Is he gay?" Miku asked innocently.

Another kid cupped his hands to his lips and said, "hoooomo!"

One of the older kids there asked Ranma. "If I asked if you were gay, would you give me a straight answer?" As the kids laughed Ranma became livid.

"Old man this was your fault!" Ranma said in disgust.

"Boy you were enjoying being a girl too much," Genma said with authority while the kids and everyone there continued to laugh.

"Now kids, let's not judge Ranma and his alternative lifestyle," Kaneda said trying not to laugh. "Besides he and his friend gave us a good show."

The party continued and Ranma left and returned with his usual clothes on. "Kaneda, what kind of idiot has his pool heated?" Ranma asked him with hostility.

"Hey it gets cold at night. You and I might be able to handle the cold but kids sometimes need to stay warm. What? You didn't know that?" Kaneda asked Ranma with sarcasm.

"What kind of question was that? Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?" Ranma asked with hostility.

"Well, I'd be a hypocrite to judge you after telling everyone not to judge you for your alternative lifestyle," Kaneda said matter of factually.

Ranma walked up to Kaneda in a fit of rage. "You got a problem, Ranma? Is there something you want to say to me?" Kaneda asked menacingly.

"Now guys!" Akane said stepping in between the two. "Don't fight here at Miku's birthday party." P-Chan looked back and forth at the two of them curiously as this was going on.

"You're right Akane. Well, Ranma do you and your boyfriend want something to eat? There's plenty of food."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my father!" Ranma yelled indignantly. As he went to get something to eat, he thought, _"I'll deal with you one day, Kaneda Akiyama."_

"Anyway, Akane, how about me taking you on a date to a really nice restaurant?" Kaneda asked in a gentlemanly manner using all the charm he could muster.

"Well, um, I don't know. I'll have to think about it," she answered.

"Well whenever you're ready." Kaneda said graciously. "You know I think you are really cute, Akane." He moved in close to her when he said this, but not too close.

Akane blushed at this. "Hey you! What do you think you're doing? You wannabe Casanova!" Ranma said with anger as he pushed Kaneda into Akane.

Kaneda fell to the ground while being on top of Akane with his hands accidentally getting on Akane's chest. _"Uh, oh!"_ "Akane, I'm sorry. It was an accident," Kaneda said, trying to placate the angry girl.

"KANEDA, YOU PERVERT!" !!KAPOW!! Because Kaneda's father had built the whole mansion to be highly resistant to earthquakes and martial artists who didn't know how to use a door, Kaneda bounced off of the ceiling and into the pool.

Kaneda had a look of consternation on his face as he got out of the pool. But Ranma had a smirk on his face. The kids also had a big laugh over it. "Gee, Kaneda, looks like you're all wet," Ranma said with his mouth full of food.

"Towel, sir?" Tetsuo said in a butler like manner.

"Yeah, thanks Tetsuo." Kaneda said as he dried himself. _"I really want to beat the stuffing out of Ranma so badly. But not now, some time later, I'm going to have to up my training; Ranma's no pushover."_

XXX

A week later Ranma was beating up on Ryoga by a man made waterfall. Akane saw this and sent Ranma into the stratosphere while Kaneda watched. After Ranma had gone into the sky, Kaneda stepped up as Akane was trying to help Ryoga who was wrapped up like a pretzel.

"Here, Akane, I think I know what to do," Kaneda said as he gently untangled Ryoga. "There good as new. Maybe you shouldn't fight with Ranma anymore, Ryoga. Ranma can be a real hard ass at times."

"What do you know about it? I'm not just satisfied with making jokes about Ranma the way you are!" Ryoga said indignantly.

"Ryoga? How did you know that? This is first time you've seen me," Kaneda asked looking quizzically at Ryoga. Akane also looked at Ryoga quizzically.

"I gotta go," Ryoga said as he fled.

"So, Akane, you thought about that date I asked you about?" Kaneda asked nicely.

"Um, I'll let you know, Kaneda," Akane said as she quickly left for home.

Kaneda noticed Akane's figure as she left. _"No wonder so many guys wanted me before in my original universe. Seeing this Akane's physique from a man's perspective explains a lot. What am I thinking? I've been here as a man for too long,"_ Kaneda thought to himself.

"You're dead, Aikyama!" Kaneda heard a voice ring out.

"Why do you say this, when you know I will beat you for it?!" Kaneda answered back.

"I've been training hard. So prepare yourself!" Koga said in a rage.

"Right," Kaneda said as he easily evaded Koga'a attacks. "You know what? Your fighting ain't #$! And I spit on your number one hit!" Kaneda said contemptuously as he knocked Koga into the stratosphere.

_"My hardcore training has paid off. I normally would not have been able to beat Koga so quickly. Speaking of training this is the time when Ryoga went into the wilderness to be trained by Cologne. It would be just my luck if Cologne trained Koga as well,"_ Kaneda thought.

Some distance away Ryoga was punching a wall when he was hailed by Cologne. "I was thinking how I'd like to talk to you again."

"I was thinking the same thing," Ryoga answered. Just then Koga came crashing down near them.

"Kaneda, you bastard!" the man said in fustration.

"Are you talking about Kaneda Akiyama?" Cologne asked.

"Yeah? How did you know that?" Koga asked.

"I have a proposition for you," Cologne said. _"Two birds with one stone." _

"Listen old lady. You're much too shriveled up for me and way too old. I have no problem getting younger and hotter chicks." Once Koga said this the diminuitive amazon struck him with her walking stick.

"That's not what I meant! I'll train you so you can defeat Kaneda!" Cologne said in a huff.

"Oh! That's a horse of a different color. Yeah, sure. Why not?" Koga acquiesced.

XXX

In the wilderness area Kaneda was training much harder than usual; so much so that he was in great pain. Fortunately he knew how to recover quickly. _"I'm pushing my zenchi to the limit. It normally raises my abilities bit by bit, but with the way I'm training now I'm increasing by a great deal, but I can't train like this every day. I've dangerously gone beyond my limit as it is."_

"It was lucky for me Kim Kaphwan and his family couldn't find a decent hotel again. He agreed to take over my tae kwon do classes while he's living in my mansion. The other teachers I have working for me can easily handle my other classes for a while."

Suddenly, his danger sense went off and he barely dodged Cologne's attempt to poke him with her walking stick. "That was very good, Kaneda, even Ranma didn't dodge that attack. I see you have been training hard. Try not to train too hard. I'm training an old friend of yours. Ta ta," Cologne said as she flew off.

_What was that about?" _Kaneda thought, bewildered._ "Is she talking about Ryoga?"_

XXX

Kaneda saw the whole fight Ranma had with Ryoga. But when Ranma and Ryoga went over the cliff, Cologne knocked out Akane and carried her. She was coming in his direction!

"What's going on? That didn't happen before. It should all be over," Kaneda said out loud.

"It's not over not yet anyhow," Koga said, appearing in front of Kaneda. "I'm new and improved, bigger, better and badder!" Cologne had finally gotten there with unconscious Akane with he tied her up to a tree.

"Well, here is your opponent, Kaneda. I believe you have already met. Akane is the prize in this contest. Winner take all," Cologne said matter of factually.

"Kiss your bitch good bye, Kaneda," Koga said as he attacked. Kaneda evaded but when he hit Koga the blow bounced off.

"So that's it. I'm going to have to hit him hundreds of times in order to take him out."

Koga had improved greatly in speed as well. "Tenshin amaguriken!" he yelled as he struck Kaneda with his bladefist dozens of times in less than a second.

_"He's not as fast as Ranma. Come to think of it; he's not as fast as me but I'm starting to feel it being hit with his bladefist so many times even with my gung fu and iron skin. If I don't think of something soon, he'll wear me down," _Kaneda thought.

At this point they were going toe to toe fighting in a dragonball z manner. But Kaneda was using his feet much more with low rapidfire wing chun kicks. He then grappled Koga with a combination of wrestling and jui jitsu. Once he had Koga pinned he put him in a sleeper hold. But Koga somehow managed to throw Kaneda off of him and into a tree.

He then went to Akane. "I don't know if I can beat you or not but I'll kill your bitch," Koga said with a sneer. But before he could get any closer to her, Kaneda stomped on the ground creating a shockwave that made Koga stumble. Kaneda then sped over to Koga and charged into him slamming him into a tree.

While Kaneda punted Koga into the stratosphere, Ranma and Ryoga had finally arrived to where Kaneda and Akane were. "Maybe Kaneda is not as inferior to Ranma as I thought," Cologne said impressed by Kaneda abilities.

Kaneda walked over to Akane, broke her bonds and used shiatsu to wake her up. She awoke as Kaneda held her in his arms. "Kaneda, what's going on here?" Akane said with a yawn.

"Hey, Kaneda, get your hands off Akane!" Ranma ordered. As Kaneda put Akane down gently, Ryoga looked at Kaneda with some hostility. Kaneda turned to Cologne saying, "what's the meaning of all this?"

"I wanted to see how you and Ranma handled adversity. You both handled things well. My work is done here," Cologne cackled, flying off into the air.

"Who was that guy you were fighting anyway?" Ryoga asked Kaneda.

"His name is Koga Kentaro. He blames me for all his problems. He keeps showing up and I keep beating him up," Kaneda answered. "He's bad news Ryoga. You're a nice guy so I suggest you stay away from him."

"If he threatens Akane again I'll take him apart." Ryoga said with conviction.

"He sounds familiar," Ranma said looking at Ryoga who simply looked askance.

"You guys have no problem getting home right?" Kaneda asked. "Akane would you like a ride home?"

"But how?" she asked. "You don't even have a vehicle with you."

"I'll show you." Kaneda picked up Akane, swung his hammer into the air and flew off with her.

"Gasp!" As they got higher and higher into the sky Akane saw the ground grow more and more distant and felt the wind in her hair.

Ranma and Ryoga looked on in shock and awe. _"How did he do that?" _they both thought as they face faulted.

XXX

Cologne had seen Kaneda take off with Akane. "Full of surprises aren't you Kaneda?" She then went to the Nekohanten where Mousse, Shampoo and Silk were working.

"How it go Greatgrandmother?" Shampoo asked with Silk and Mousse looking on with interest.

"Both Ranma and Kaneda are worthy of our tribe. And Kaneda is not as inferior to Ranma as I thought. I still think Ranma is superior but Kaneda is a very close second."

"Now, Silk, this is very important. You have not given Kaneda the kiss of marriage so you have no real claim on him. So you only have as much time as it takes for Shampoo to get Ranma. But if you succeed in getting Kaneda to marry you. Well, it would behoove Shampoo as future leader of our tribe to have her children marry your children. Ranma and Kaneda hybrids would be beneficial to the tribe. If this happens your family's position would rise in the tribe," Cologne explained.

"Oh, I get Kaneda as husband right away!" Silk yelled in anticipation with Mousse hearing all of it.

_"First Ranma then Kaneda; I need to destroy them both," _Mousse schemed.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am going to concentrate more on Kaneda's interaction with the Nerima Wrecking Crew as opposed to Street Fighter and King of Fighters characters. These characters will still show up and be remarked on but not as much as before.

When I say someone is fighting in a Dragonball z manner that means they are going toe to toe hitting each other with countless punches and kicks. Much like they do on Dragonball z.

Thanks for all the reviews. If there are any questions, send me a review. I'll try to answer them.


	4. Kaneda takes on Happosai

Akane Grows Up

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranma or any of the series portrayed here. This is simply fanfiction.

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Four

After Kaneda's last class was over one of his students walked over to him. "Sensei, there's a small old gnome that's running around town sexually assaulting women and stealing their underwear. Is there anything you can do about it?" the young attractive girl asked looking up at him with puppy eyes.

_"Blast it! It's Happosai. He's here already?"_ Kaneda thought with dismay. "I'll see what I can do Reiko. Thanks for informing me." _"How long as he been here? He was never easy to beat. Maybe if Ranma and I double team him, we can beat him."_

Kaneda then realized how many more of his students had used the dojo's showers and changing rooms, the girls especially. It was as if this was the only place they felt safe. He then remembered how the public bathhouse had been ruined by Ranma and Happosai's antics.

Later that evening, Kaneda had some visitors. "Master Kaneda you have some members of the city council who want to talk to you," his butler informed him.

"All right Tetsuo send them in," Kaneda ordered. "Direct them to the main meeting room."

"Very good, sir."

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Kaneda asked the respected members of the community who looked worried and concerned.

"Mr. Akiyama, thank you for meeting us on such short notice. I'll get to the point. There's a little old man or gnome that goes around stealing underwear. Here are some pictures of him," the man explained as he showed Kaneda pictures of Happosai wearing a thief mask that didn't really conceal him.

"That's really bad. I can't promise anything but I'll keep an eye out for him," Kaneda answered. _"He's probably at the Tendo's right now. I'll go over there and deal with Happosai once and for all," _Kaneda thought with determination.

"That's great! We all knew we can depend on you. Especially after you busted up that slavegirl ring," the head respected member of the community said with relief. "We really feared for our wives and daughters. But we can sleep soundly knowing that you are on the job."

"Now hold it. I said I'd look into it. I can't promi..."

"We're glad to hear it." the community leaders said as they left in a hurry. "Thanks a lot we really appreciate all your efforts."

"Got their hopes up, didn't you?" Chiko said jokingly. She was one of the karate teachers who worked for him. she was five feet six inches tall. She had long black hair that went all the way to her shoulder blades. She was very beautiful. She had a curvaceous, but slender figure with piercing blue eyes and milky white skin.

"That's not what happened and you know it, Chiko. I tried to tell them that I can only do so much," Kaneda responded.

"I've heard a lot about this guy. He's very dangerous and scary, feeding on a woman's sexuality. I want to help you nail this guy to the wall. It's a matter of time before he shows up here, especially since so many girls have signed up for our classes," Chiko said with determination. They had a rather large percentage of females training there, about 60 percent.

"You're right!" Kaneda said while pounding his palm with his fist. "But I have a feeling that this guy is going to be a lot of trouble; so don't underestimate him."

XXX

Next day after classes were over, Kaneda and Chiko went to the Tendo dojo. "What makes you think the pervert's here? Chiko asked with curiosity.

"It's just a hunch. I think we might find a clue here," Kaneda said. _"I know that pervert lives here. I'll rip him apart if I have to."_

!!KNOCK!!KNOCK!! "Hello? Oh, it's you, Kaneda. How have you been?" Kasumi said kindly, seeming to be a little bit upset and haggard.

_"Did that monster harass Kasumi?!" _"I'm fine, Kasumi. This is Chiko, one of the teachers at my school. Is your father here? I need to talk to him."

"Yes, he's here. Right this way."

Kaneda stomped right towards Genma and Soun who were in the dojo playing shogi. "Okay where is he?!"

"Where is who?" Soun and Genma asked with feigned innocence.

"The perverted gnome, Happosai!" Kaneda said in anger.

"We would really like your help in finding him," Chiko interjected. !!CRASH!!SMASH!!

"Don't give me any bullcrap over this. What's all that noise?!" Kaneda demanded. _"I hated how they cow towed to that pervert. It stops now!" _

"Now, see here. How dare you come into my home and make unfounded accusations?" Soun demanded.

Just then Happosai appeared and flew towards Chiko's ample bosom. "Sweeto!"

Kaneda grabbed Happosai and choked him. "It's over Happosai. I'm taking you to the police department!" Kaneda exclaimed. !!BOOM!!

"You like my happo burst bomb, you interloper?!"

"Aargh! When I get my hands on you again..." !!BOOM!! "Aagh!"

"Who are you and how dare you treat an old man with such disrespect?" Happosai said with righteous indignation.

"I'm Kaneda Akiyama, Akane's fiance. This is Chiko Nakada. She helps me teach martial arts. And don't underestimate her because she's a woman; she's very good."

"Oh, you're Akane's other fiance. I hear you have a lot of hot babes at your school. They seem to have flocked to your school ever since I got here. I'll have to pay you a visit."

"No!" Chiko screamed in a rage as she chased after Happosai with Kaneda running behind her. Ranma just got back from being knocked into the sky by Happosai a couple minutes earlier, when he noticed Kaneda and Chiko chasing after Happosai.

"Hey! What are you doing here Kaneda?" Ranma asked with suspicion.

"I going to stop Happosai once and for all!" Kaneda yelled back as he kept up with Chiko.

"Yeah right!" Ranma called out as he began to follow them.

Eventually they followed Happosai into his room where all his stolen goods were stored. "These panties are mine!" Chiko exclaimed in shock as she recognized the familiar underwear on top of the pile.

"Hey what do you think your doing?! How dare you touch my silky darlings?" Happosai said with rage. He then attacked Kaneda with his pipe and sent him through the ceiling. But Kaneda returned faster than expected coming down on Happosai hammer first.

"Ow!" Happosai screamed as he was stunned. Kaneda then put his foot down on his head pinning him to the ground. "You have incured my wrath! You Hercules wannabe! I'll be visiting you real soon," Happosai said with anger.

"Don't even think it!" Kaneda used some shiatsu on Happosai temporarily paralyzing him. He then threw his hammer into the sky and grasped Happosai by the neck.

"My hammer always comes back to me; nothing can keep it from me, not even your head. If I ever even imagine you anywhere near my dojo or home, I will prove what I've just said. Do I make myself clear?" Kaneda said with determination.

"All right, all right!" Happosai pleaded as he saw the hammer coming for his head. "Let me go." At the last moment. Kaneda let him go. !!BUMP!! "Ow!"

"If there's any problem, I'll come back here and deal with you again," Kaneda said, looking at the downed form of the old man.

_"I'll get you for this Kaneda."_

XXX

Next day, during his classes Kaneda had a bunch of people try to barge in. He went to the door and opened to see a bunch of angry women. "Are you Kaneda Akiyama?" they asked.

"Yes, that's me. What can I do for you?" Kaneda asked graciously.

"You pervert! Give us back our underwear! You had the nerve to leave a note telling where you lived. I had a high opinion of you until today," one of them women said as they approached him with hostility.

But then some of the girls who trained there(a few of them had been rescued by Kaneda from a life of forced prostitution and slavery due to the machinations of Takio Matsuda) immediately jumped to Kaneda's defense.

"Our sensei would never do something like that! Even if he did, why would he be stupid enough to give his name and address?"

"Yeah! The pantie thief is reputed to be a small gnome of a man. That doesn't begin to match our sensei's description. He saved a few of us from a fate worse than death!" the girls and women said in Kaneda's defense.

The women who had complained backed off for a moment. "Um, we're sorry for the accusation," they said as they bowed in respect. "Could you please try and stop this pervert; he really scares us."

"All right ladies, I'll see what I can do," Kaneda said reassuringly. He then turned to the students that had just supported him."Thanks for the support girls."

"It's the least we can do. You're one of the few teachers who train women seriously," one young woman said.

"That's true. I've been here for only a month and I already beat back up a guy who couldn't keep his hands to himself," another said.

One of the guys there said, "we all respect you Sensei." The other boys and men there nodded in agreement. They all respected him including the ones who only trained there because Kaneda's dojo had a reputation for having cute girls which was due to his reputation of being very competent at training women as well as men. It was also well known that Kaneda did not tolerate any kind of sexual harassment.

Kaneda held back a blush while Chiko gave him an approving nod. "Okay people let's get back to work," Kaneda ordered.

At that moment a bunch of delivery men of different kinds of fast food restaurants showed up. "Food delivery for Kaneda Akiyama!" some of them yelled.

"Guys, I did not order all this food. But I will tell you what I'll pay for now but next time, you clear it with me or my butler. If you're in doubt, don't send it out. Do I make myself clear?!" Kaneda pronounced backing his words with his presence and battle aura.

"Y-yes, Mr. Akiyama!"

"Hey, everybody!" Kaneda yelled. "Invite your friends and family. I'm giving a banquet tonight!"

XXX

Later that night, Kaneda hired extra workers and bought some more food. Almost everyone he knew was invited, everyone but Happosai.

"Hi, Akane!" Kaneda said as he greeted her, her family, Ranma and Genma as she carried P-Chan in her arms.

"I would have invited Ryoga too but I don't know where he is," Kaneda said to Akane.

_"He's right in front of you, you idiot!" _Ranma thought as he glared at P-Chan and Kaneda.

"Something wrong, Ranma? Hey, don't worry there's enough food for you and your boyfriend," Kaneda said regarding Genma who was already making a pig of himself."

"For the last time, that's my father!" Ranma said indignantly.

"Okay Ranma just chill out alright?" Kaneda said cheerfully.

"So very kind of you to invite us, Kaneda," Kasumi said gently.

"Your welcome Kasumi," Kaneda answered.

Then Nabiki walked up to him. "The repairs to the hole in the ceiling you created run ten thousand yen."

"All right Nabiki. I'll send you a check," Kaneda answered.

"Nice to know that someone pays for the damage they cause," Nabiki said looking at Ranma.

"Akane, these are some of the teachers that work for me. This is Chiko Nakada. This is Dan Feng. And this is Roger Stevens from America." They all greeted Akane as if they were greeting a fellow martial artist.

Roger Stevens had blond hair and blue eyes, being very handsome and built like a bodybuilder. "So you're Kaneda's fiancee. I can see why he likes you so much. You represent the beauty of Japanese women very well," he said, making Akane blush.

"Most men don't deserve a beautiful woman like you. But Kaneda does. He rescued my sister from those guys who were kidnapping young girls and selling them into slavery. He is well respected."

Ranma took note of this. _"What is Kaneda trying to pull? He's always kissing up to Akane. I'm going to have to deal with him."_

Then Kuno and Kodachi arrived. "Since I am a gracious guest, I shall not defeat you in battle right now but when next we meet, be prepared," Kuno said with imperious authority.

Kodachi looked Kaneda up and down and smiled. "Thank you for inviting us, Kaneda. I'm sure we'll enjoy our visit here," Kodachi said rather seductively.

"Well, it's nice having you over," Kaneda said graciously. _"I hope Kodachi doesn't get any funny ideas about me!"_

"Glad you could make it, Dr. Tofu," Kaneda said in greeting.

"I'm glad to be here. Is K-k-kasumi here?" he said nervously.

"Hey Dr. take it easy! Maybe I can teach you how to control yourself," Kaneda offered.

Miyuki and Natsumi also showed up. "Thanks for inviting us Kaneda and thanks again for your help against those slave traders," they said at the same time.

"Sure, no problem," Kaneda answered.

"It was gracious of you to invite us, Kaneda," Cologne said as the three other amazons stood with her.

"It's nice having you," Kaneda said graciously.

!!GLOMP!! "It so nice of Kaneda to invite Silk to home. Silk appreciate it." Kaneda loosed himself from her grasp, smiling nervously.

Shampoo bowed graciously and smiled. _"This Kaneda is actually better looking than Ranma. And he has a lot more class. I envy Silk. If everything works out. Our grandchildren will be very powerful." _Mousse glared at Kaneda, but did nothing more.

The banquet went well. There were a few arguments but everyone enjoyed themselves. On the outside looking in Happosai was on the top of the building across the street. _"How dare Kaneda invite everyone but me to a banquet?" _Happosai thought to himself angrily._ "I'll show him."  
_

XXX

Next day Kaneda was on his way to the Tendo dojo when he barely dodged a Happo bomb. "I'm very angry with you! How dare you invite everyone but me to a nice party with all those hot babes?" Happosai said in a rage. "You piss me off more than Ranma. At least Ranma turns into a hot babe."

"You better get out of my face before you get hurt, Old Man!" Kaneda said with a sneer.

"How dare you treat me with such disrespect? You think you can beat me? I find that a little hard to swallow. You JOCKASS!" Happosai screamed as he tossed some more bombs.

"Back at you, Happosai!" Kaneda yelled as he swung his hammer like a shield, sending the bombs back at Happosai.

!!BOOM!! "Arrgh!" Happosai cried out in pain. Then Kaneda noticed a picture of a dog on Happosai's back.

_"This was when Ranma and I put that women repellent on him," Kaneda remembered. "He hasn't suffered withdrawal symptoms yet. Where did he go?"  
_ Kaneda wondered after Happosai disappeared

Kaneda searched all over town for Happosai but couldn't find him until he saw Genma in panda form facing off Happosai, both of them having giant sized battle auras.

By the time Kaneda got there, Genma was out of it. Happosai then turned to Kaneda. "I will kill you!" he said.

"Just bring it!" Kaneda answered. Happosai's battle aura lurched forward and tried to hit Kaneda, but he moved out the way.

"Hey, It's Kaneda Akiyama!" one of the people in the crowd yelled.

"Get him Kaneda!" another member in the crowd yelled.

"What is this? Why is everyone cheering for him? I'll be the one to take Happosai out!" Ranma exclaimed as he stepped forward.

While the combat ensued, Happosai began to weaken. Kaneda had thrown his hammer at the battle aura but the hammer went right through him. "Get out of the way, Kaneda! I'll handle this!" Ranma said as he accidentally shoved Kaneda into his returning hammer which slammed Ranma into Kaneda knocking the both of them out.

By this time Happosai's battle aura had exhausted him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

XXX

Later the Tendos, Ranma and Happosai were watching television. **"On the home video footage captured by a local resident, martial arts master and hero Kaneda Akiyama took out a giant monster! The details are sketchy but..."**

"I look pretty good there!" Happosai said, pointing.

"Kaneda looks so handsome and heroic," Kasumi said with a smile.

"I don't believe that ham actor was made out to be the hero," Ranma said with contempt.

"Hey! What are you looking at?" Ranma said to Akane who's eyes were glued to the TV set. "Don't tell me that you like looking at that ham actor."

"Oh, be quiet Ranma!" Akane shushed him. "You're the one who chases after other women." Akane wouldn't admit it. But she did like looking at Kaneda. He was rather attractive after all. And he was such a great dresser too.

At his mansion Kaneda saw the news. "It looks like you've been made out to be the hero once again, Kaneda. More people are flocking to our dojo than ever before. We might need some more teachers," Roger Stevens said.

"If you know of some competent teachers that are available, go ahead and hire them. But make sure they can follow all my rules and regulations. And make sure that Chiko has a chance to interview them first. Kaneda answered.

"My wife is a good martial artist. Since she's here I think she would be a great teacher; she totally respects the way you do things around here," Roger responded.

"All right, Roger, but have Chiko interview her and test her." _"I wonder if I can hire Akane to work for me. One of the reasons I'm as good as I am is because of teaching others. If I help Akane improve herself she'll feel better about herself she'll associate her greater self esteem with me."  
_

XXX

Next day while Kaneda was training his students a very large, bullet headed man pounded on the door to the dojo. He had tried to break the door down but the door was too well made and reinforced. Kaneda remembered who this was. So he went to the door and let him in.

"I am the Dojo Destroyer. You are the fool who thinks women can be warriors. I challenge you for your dojo sign," his voice boomed!

"All right. Everybody get back. It seems we have someone here who wants to make a challenge for our dojo sign," Kaneda said as he approached the Dojo Destroyer.

"Hold it, Sensei!" Chiko yelled. "Let me fight this guy. I want him!"

"You want him; you got him," Kaneda consented.

Chiko charged at the Dojo Destroyer, leaping all around him, using hit and run tactics.

"I can barely feel your blows, little girl!" Then he swung at her with the dojo signs he had already won. Chiko easily evaded these attacks, leaping up to the ceiling, and bouncing off of it, she used the momentum to add power to the kick she unleashed on the large man's head.

"Ungh!" Chiko then cupped her hands and struck both of his ears. "Aargh!" Chiko then put him in a sleeper hold Kaneda had taught her. "You won't be able to hold one such as myself, little woman." The Dojo Destroyer slammed her against the wall, but she still held on. Eventually he stumbled on his knees and and then crumbled to the ground.

"Don't underestimate a well trained woman like myself! And don't call me a little girl!" Chiko said as she hit him with a right cross, knocking him out.

"Yay!" the girls in the class cheered. Even the boys joined in the cheering as Kaneda nodded his head in approval.

"Okay everybody. Back to your training," Kaneda said as he picked up the unconscious man and put him outside.

XXX

Later that day the Dojo destroyer moved on and eventually arrived at the Tendo Dojo, follwed by Kaneda. As the behemoth was walking Akane punched in his direction, but Kaneda grabbed Akane's arm and stopped her from hitting the behemoth.

"Grrr! Let go!"

"Take it easy Akane. It's me Kaneda. You should be careful with an injured hand like that," he said as he gently stroked her hand.

Akane quickly took her hand back. "I'm fine Kaneda. I don't need anyone's help!" Akane said in a huff.

"All right. Are you going to fight the Dojo Destroyer?" Kaneda asked. "And where's Ranma by the way? Shouldn't he be helping defend your dojo?"

"I don't need Ranma to help me get the sign back. Besides, he's having a date with that bimbo, Shampoo."

"Well, do you mind if I watch you beat the stuffing out of him? I'd really like to see you in action," Kaneda said trying to seem impressed with Akane's abilities.

"All right. I don't see why not. But stay out of my way!" Akane said in a huff as she stormed home with Kaneda on her heels. Eventually they got to the Tendo Dojo. Akane then faced off against the Dojo Destroyer. "Kaneda, it just occurred to me. Since I spent some time training you a long time ago, you could fight for this dojo," Soun said.

"That's okay, Dad. I don't need any help," Akane answered.

"So the coward who hides behind women's skirts has showed his face here. I'm not surprised. This is the second time you've hidden behind a woman," the Dojo Destroyer said with arrogance.

As Akane and the Dojo Destroyer fought, Soun had some questions for Kaneda. "What did he mean by that, Kaneda?" Soun asked.

"As you know I have a lot of students and I have some teachers working for me. You remember Chiko from the other day? She wanted to fight this guy when he arrived earlier and she beat him. Now, I want to see Akane beat this guy," Kaneda answered.

"By the way. Thank you for the check you sent me for the damages you caused from the other day, Kaneda," Nabiki said to Kaneda.

"No problem, Nabiki," Kaneda responded.

But the fight didn't go well for Akane. Eventually she was pinned to the wall by the dojo signs the Dojo Destroyer had won earlier.

Kaneda stepped up. "It looks like I'll be taking your offer to fight for your dojo after all, Mr. Tendo." At that moment Ranma arrived on a bike with Shampoo while in female form.

"I figured you wouldn't be able to fight this guy," Ranma said to Akane.

"I don't need your help!" Akane protested.

"I don't need your help either, Kaneda. I'll deal with you later," Ranma said to Kaneda as she prepared to take on the large man.

"Anytime you want, Ranma," Kaneda said.

!!CRACK!!CRACK!! "Now it's time to deal with this Dojo Destroyer," Ranma said, getting himself ready for a fight.

"Not so fast, Ranma." With a smirk on her face Shampoo placed the instant spring packets which would have cured Ranma of his curse all over the vital spots of the bald behemoth. "Shampoo dare you to fight destroyer and stay woman forever!"

"I gotta do what I gotta do," Ranma said stoicily as he struck the vital spots of the giant of a man thus ending any chance at a cure or so it seemed. !!POP!!POP!!POP!! The packets were loaded with firecracker powder, making smoke appear everywhere. But through the fog Ranma found his opponent knocked him into the stratosphere.

"Shampoo have one last packet. Give Shampoo kiss. Then Shampoo give Ranma packet. No give for free," Shampoo said as she poured hot water on Ranma while Ranma demurred. "What wrong Ranma? Why you so shy all of sudden? You kiss Shampoo earlier."

"Gasp!" both Akane and Soun said as they heard this.

"Oh, really? I don't care about this silly packet!" Ranma protested as he took what was supposedly the last packet of the instant spring and tore it up shocking everyone but Kaneda.

"I'm sorry for ever doubting you, Ranma," Akane said begging for forgiveness. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Well, first, I want you to do all my homework, then I want you to let me have your lunch. And do something about that muscle bound body of yours," Ranma said taking advantage of the whole situation laying a guilt trip on Akane.

Then Kaneda took out a packet of instant spring hidden in Ranma's hair. "So Ranma, what's with all the drama. Are you a dramaqueen or what? And a lying dramaqueen at that."

"Stay out of this Kaneda! This is none of your business!" Ranma said as he knocked Kaneda into the stratosphere. But Kaneda came back sooner than expected and came crashing down on Ranma's head hammer first.

"Akane I was wondering. I have an over abundance of students and I need some more teachers. I can tell that you're a great martial artist. You excel at breaking boards and bricks. Would you like to come work for me as a teacher of brick breaking?" Kaneda asked, trying to woo Akane.

Before Akane could answer Ranma stepped in between them. "I've had it with you kissing up to Akane. Great martial artist my ass! She doesn't need to go work for a ham actor like you anyways!" Ranma said jealously.

Akane then turned to Ranma remembering Ranma's earlier deception. "First Ranma I want to thank you for helping me. And I want to say 'Ranma YOU LIAR!' Akane said as she struck Ranma very hard.

"Well my work is done here," Kaneda said happily as he left.

"Hold it!" Ranma called out to Kaneda. "Tomorrow at 3:00 p.m. I want to meet you at the abandoned buildings site. I'm gonna kick your sorry ham actor ass all over the place."

"Fine with me, Ranma. I'll be there."

XXX

"All right Ranma, you want to fight; then let's do this," Kaneda said with confidence. _"Here is where I give this arrogant jerk the beating he's had coming for a long time."_

He faced Ranma near where some abandoned buildings where there was plenty of room for them to maneuver without any innocent bystanders around to get hurt or in the way. At least that was the plan. But despite this they had an audience. Mousse was there in addition to some of the kids from Furinkan High who were very excited to see a good fight. Nabiki was also there, making bets.

"Yeah that's right I'm going to kick your pretty boy ass all over the place. Akane's my fiancee. I don't care what your father paid," Ranma said with a hard look in his eyes.

"You call me a pretty boy? Your female form is a lot prettier than I could ever be. You know you could probably get yourself married to a really rich man. Doesn't Kuno have a thing for you, his pig tailed goddess? All you have to do is avoid hot water and Kuno's all yours," Kaneda said with a smirk.

"Why you!" Ranma screamed. "Enough talk. Let's fight! Tenshin amaguriken!"

Kaneda responded with rapid-fire punches, throwing some rapidfire low wing chun kicks in the mix. While Ranma used his hands Kaneda used his hands and feet. Both of them were taking a beating. While Ranma was getting in more punches than Kaneda was, Kaneda was getting more strikes in overall. _"My shins are hurting. This Kaneda guy is using his feet; I have to do the same. I should have adapted the tenshin amaguriken to kicks as well as punches. As it is, I'm losing in this exchange. I have to end this," _Ranma thought as he leaped backwards with a somersault, landing on his feet like a cat.

_"I was hoping he would just stand there and let me pummel him. Blast it! I was winning! I'll wait until he's about to land and now!" _Kaneda struck the ground with his foot, creating a shockwave that caused Ranma to stumble. Then Kaneda sped over to Ranma, nailing him with a powerful roundhouse kick that sent Ranma crashing into a wall of one of the buildings.

After leaving a Ranma shaped dent in the wall of the building, Ranma flew towards Kaneda intending to hit him with a flying kick. But Kaneda had other ideas. He hit the floor with his back to the ground and kicked Ranma several times while Ranma flew over him. Despite the pain, Ranma still managed to land on his feet.

Kaneda immediately got up. He flew at Ranma by trying to hit Ranma with helicopter kicks similar to what Chun Li did, except Kaneda was right side up. But Ranma leaped out of the way then jumped up and nailed Kaneda with a few roundhouse kicks of his own.

As Kaneda hit the floor, Ranma tried to stomp him into the ground, but Kaneda kept rolling away. Ranma kept up with this strategy thus went to the well one too many times as Kaneda spun around on the ground and leg sweeped him.

_"Now to wrestle him to the ground. __I don't recall Ranma ever using grappling and I've trained in jiu jitsu, aikido and Greco Roman wrestling," _Kaneda thought as he attempted to get his hands on Ranma. But Ranma responded by kicking him in the forehead before he could get his hands on him.

_"Yeow! That last one hurt! I have to think of something. Now I got it!"_ Kaneda strategied as he kicked Ranma in the balls (below the belt).

"Arrgh! You son of a bitch!" Ranma screamed as he fell to the ground. Kaneda then went over to Ranma and put him in a sleeper hold.

_"I have him now!"_ Kaneda thought as he tightened the screws. He also grappled Ranma's legs with his own legs. It seemed as if Ranma was trapped in a hold he could not get out of. But looks were deceiving. Ranma rocked his head back in a rapidfire fashion striking his taller opponent on the chin several times, making Kaneda's hold weaken. As the fight went on Ranma's head strikes weakened until Kaneda collapsed to the ground. _"All this power and I still lost,"_ Kaneda thought disappointingly.

Ranma was barely able to get free as he was barely conxcious himself. As he crawled away he regarded Kaneda's unconscious form. "Yes! I beat him! Ha hahahahaha!" Ranma got up, standing there in an arrogant pose. But then the damage from the fight caught up with him and he hit the floor unconscious.

_"That was a good fight. Now to kill them both." _Mousse grabbed both of them with extra long chains and threw them into one of the abandoned buildings. _"That building over there is the weakest so I'll take it down." _!!SMASH!! went the building as the duck boy's wrecking ball crushed it into the ground, making dust and debris appear everywhere with Ranma and Kaneda no where to be seen.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope this chapter was to your liking. I'm still going in order of the manga for the most part. But I'm not sure where and how to put in some of the anime episodes. But thanks for all the reviews. Let me know what you think.


	5. Dinner Date

Akane Grows Up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or any of the series portrayed in this story this is simply fanfiction.

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Five

Kaneda moved some of the demolished building off of himself. As he looked around he saw that Ranma was out cold. He then shook Ranma to wake him up.

"Hey Ranma, wake up!" !!SLAP!!SLAP!!SLAP!!SLAP!!SLAP!!

"Enough already!" Ranma exclaimed as he slammed Kaneda into the ground.

"Oof!"

"What happened?" Ranma asked, trying to get up.

"After our fight someone threw us into the wreckage of this building. I don't know who it was but when I find out who did it, things will get ugly," Kaneda said angrily.

"Uh, yeah. I gotta go home," Ranma said still dizzy from having a building fall on him.

_"I don't believe Ranma remembers what happened before that building fell on us. I believe he actually beat me. I will have to train harder,"_ Kaneda thought gravely.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that I kicked your ass Kaneda! Ha ha ha!" Ranma called out to Kaneda. "Ow! Ooh!"

XXX

Next day Kaneda had a few visitors. "Hey Guile, Chun Li, Blanka, what can I do for you?" Kaneda asked the big muscular, blond haired man with a bad haircut, the Chinese girl with muscular legs and a strange green colored creature.

"We're going on another mission against Shadowlaw and we can use your help," Guile said.

"I really don't have time right now. I have a lot of things going on," Kaneda answered.

"Look Kaneda, this will only take a few days. There are a lot of armed guards there. You're really good at dealing with a lot of minions," Blanka growled.

"Does this have something to do with your recent defeat by that pigtailed kid?" Guile asked. "Everybody loses every now and then."

"But this mission is very important. Bison has a nuclear base hidden in the South Pacific. Worse than that he has a device that can control all the other nuclear bases in the world. But It will take time for his technicians to utilize this device."

"The place is guarded with a hundred of Bison's best troops. Some of his premiere fighters will also be there. For that reason I'm bringing Thunderhawk, Deejay and Cammi along."

"I can't bring in a whole army without being detected. But bringing you along is the next best thing. I wouldn't have bothered you about this if it wasn't so important. So what do you say Kaneda?" Guile asked.

"I'll also teach you how to kick a whole lot faster than you do now and add more ki to your attacks," Chun Li offered. "This will help you be more useful in the mission and help you be a better martial artist."

Kaneda thought for a moment. "All right. Let me make some arraignments. And we'll be on our way," Kaneda acquiesced.

A couple weeks later, Kaneda returned. Kaneda had mastered the techniques he was promised and the mission had been a success. _"Those were tough mercenaries,"_ Kaneda thought when he came back home.

XXX

_"Why did Ranma have to ruin the rehearsal?" _Akane thought to herself as she ran off wearing the Juliet costume without really paying attention to where she was going. _"You'd think Ranma could consider my feelings just once."_

In time Akane had run into the bad part of town where there were about 100 guys who were members of a street gang calling themselves the White Dragons. Each one wore a black leather jacket with a white dragon emblazoned on the back

"What do we have here?" one of the gang members said as he grabbed Akane as she was running by. Akane immediately escaped his hold and threw him to the ground with a thud. But the other gang members had surrounded her by then.

"So the kitten has claws!" another said as he reached for her. Akane hit this guy with a kick that knocked him out, prompting four more of them to attempt to grab her at the same time. This attempt failed as well since she swung around with a kick so fast that these four guys went down to the ground unconscious.

"Hold it!" the leader said as he and two others came at her. This guy was a martial arts street fighter, using martial arts manuevers as they were needed, disregarding styles and finesse. "I'll handle this."

He quickly attacked Akane with rights and lefts. Akane blocked these attacks but was put on the defensive. While she was busy with the leader the other two attacked her from behind. She was doing all right for a while until one of the two threw some salt in Akane's eyes.

"We got her now!"

"You blinded me. That's not fair!" Akane protested.

"Life's not fair, sweetheart!"

!!POW!! "Ungh!"

"Let's have some fun with this girl!" !!RIP!!

"Eeek!" Akane screamed, trying to cover her stripped body.

"She looks pretty good. Am I right, boys?!

"Yeah!"

Kaneda happened to be in the area having answered a challenge that he easily beat when he heard yelling. "What's that noise? The girl's screaming sounds like Akane. That is Akane!" Kaneda immediately ran to where he heard the scream.

When he got there he saw the gang members surrounding Akane, recognizing the gang insignias on their backs. He had heard a lot about this gang; all of it bad. "STOP IT!" !!BOOM!! Kaneda yelled as he struck the ground with his hammer, creating a shockwave that got everyone's attention. Even Akane took notice, looking in Kaneda's direction with a sigh of relief.

"It's Kaneda Akiyama!" one of the guys said with fear. Kaneda had a reputation on the street as a guy who could take on dozens of fighters at once. Even if they were armed with guns and knives, Kaneda was known to win such fights.

"So you're Kaneda Akiyama," the gang leader said. He was six feet six inches tall and three hundred pounds. He had the build of a bodybuilder on steroids looking like a Japanese version of Frankenstein as he walked towards Kaneda with a huge stick in his hand. "I don't believe that bull&# about you being able to take on so many people at once. In fact, I'll get a boost in rep when I kick your ass all over the place."

"Just bring it!" Kaneda answered. The gang leader moved towards Kaneda with a speed that belied his size, swining at Kaneda and missing. But as fast as he was Kaneda was faster, getting in several strikes with his hammer, stunning the gang leader. At this point Kaneda struck him with an uppercut type hammer thrust that sent him into the atmosphere. Then he abruptly turned to the other gang members.

Some of the other gang members started to back away at the angry, powerful form of Kaneda Akiyama. "He can't take us all on!" the second in command gang member said with confidence. "We're the white Dragons!"

"Those of you who turn tail and run away will not get hurt. Those of you who stay will feel my wrath!" !!BOOM!! Kaneda yelled as he struck the ground creating another shockwave. One by one the gang members started to run away and depart the scene. However the second in command gang member and the third in command gang member didn't back down, the third ranking gang member grabbing the rankled Akane. Both these guys were big guys but not as big as the gang leader, even though they both were on steroids.

"Back off hero or I'll snap her neck. And get rid of the hammer. Make sure you toss it away from us!" Kaneda backed up a bit. He then threw the hammer back. But as the hammer went back, it richocheted off the buildings around them, doubling back to the gangsters, hitting them both from behind, knocking them out.

Kaneda rushed to Akane. "Are you okay Akane?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay," Akane said weakly as she passed out. Kaneda then picked her up, swung his hammer and used it to propel him and his passenger into the sky.

XXX

Akane woke up later in a nice bedroom. She noticed a button with a note near by. "Press the button when you awake," the note said. Upon reading the note Akane complied.

!!KNOCK!!KNOCK!!KNOCK!! "Mistress Akane, are you decent?" the maid asked in a respectable manner.

"Um, wait a minute!" Akane noticed she was wearing what looked like a very nice hospital gown with some bandages covering her up. There was also a very nice robe hanging by the bed which she put it on. "OK, come in!"

"Master Kaneda requests that you have dinner with him and his friends. He has already had a doctor tend to you and there no serious injuries. There are clothes in the closet. I already set up your bath. Dinner will be ready in forty five minutes," the maid said as she directed Akane to where everything was.

Later at dinner time, Akane arrived wearing a very nice and expensive dress. _"How did Kaneda know this was a dress I've always wanted? And how did he know my size?"_ Akane wondered.

Tetsuo motioned her to her seat. As Akane sat down Kaneda introduced her to some of his friends. "Akane, these are a few friends of mine. This is Ken Masters, Ryu Hoshi, Chun Li, Kim Kaphwan, his wife Marcia and their kids." They all nodded and said their hellos as Kaneda introduced them.

"You already know Chiko, Dan Feng, Miku and Jan," Kaneda said as he motioned to them. "Are you feeling better Akane?" Kaneda asked gently.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you for helping me earlier and for the nice dinner and dress," Akane said graciously.

"You're welcome Akane. I'm just glad you're okay," Kaneda said.

_"The food here is great! The entrees are my favorites!"_ "How do you do those really fast kicks?" Akane asked Chun Li during the course of the meal. "I've seen you in the Street Fighter Tournament; your fighting is nothing less than fantastic!"

"Thank you, Akane. I use ki but I also kick in a circle so I can get a lot of attacks in. But that is an oversimplification," Chun Li answered. "I can't hang around here all the time but I suppose Kaneda can teach you. I've taught Kaneda how to kick the way I do. You're his fiancee right?"

"Um, that's a long story. But I would like to like to learn how to use ki to better my martial arts. Would you teach me, Kaneda?" Akane asked sweetly.

"Sure, Akane. But I would like to spar with you some time so I can figure out what you're capable of. I guess we have a date," Kaneda said.

"Um, yeah," Akane said warily. _"I'll have to find an excuse to get over here. I can't tell Ranma about this; he'll just show up here and put me down like he does so often. I've heard Kaneda is really competent at training women. If that's true I may be able to finally beat Shampoo!"_

"So she's your fiancee?" Ken asked with a leer. "She's not as hot as Jessica was. You remember her, don't you, Kaneda?"

"Jessica? I have no idea what you're talking about," Kaneda lied. "Have you been drinking again?"

"Well, no. You can't have forgotten Jessica already. She had huge breasts, blond hair and a great set of legs. She.." Ken was saying as Ryu put his hand on his shoulder and motioned him to stop talking.

Akane shot a glare at Kaneda. _"Blast it! And I was doing so well with Akane!"_ Kaneda thought as he glared at Ken while he just shrugged.

After the dinner was over, the guests were about to leave and say their goodbyes. As Akane stormed out, Kaneda chased after her. "Um, Akane, so when do you want me to start teaching you how to boost your ki energy?" Kaneda asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Akane said.

Just then a beautiful blonde with large breasts and great legs walked up. "Hey, it's Jessica!" Ken said out loud.

"Hi, there, Kaneda! We had a great time a few months ago. I was hoping we'd get together again," Jessica said as she put her hands on his chest. Her Japanese was heavily accented but still understandable.

"Look Jessica, it's over. I'm engaged now. So it was nice knowing you. Goodbye," Kaneda said to her in English so there would be no misunderstandings on her part.

"You can't just dismiss me so easily," Jessica countered as she rubbed up against him. She also breathed hard and gave him a good view of her barely concealed breasts.

_"What's wrong with me? My male body is getting turned on,"_ Kaneda thought as he used a great deal of willpower to calm himself down. _"Is this what guys go through? Maybe I was too hard on Ranma and guys in general when I was Akane."_

"Kaneda you pervert!" Akane screamed as she knocked Kaneda into orbit with her mallet. However Kaneda came back rather quickly by using his hammer to fly bac.

"Akane I can explain."

Akane just ran home upset. Kaneda was about to go after her when Chun Li restrained him. "It's best to let her cool off. I'll keep an eye on her until she gets home. After that I have to get to work on nailing Bison. Some of us have to fight that guy full time. But thanks for a great dinner and the great evening," she said as she trailed off after Akane.

Kaneda then turned to Ken. "What's the big idea Ken? Are you trying to ruin my engagement?" Kaneda asked in a rage.

"Why do you want her when you can have Jessica and a whole bunch of other hot babes? You used to have all sorts of women, almost as many as me," Ken asked bewildered.

"It's called growing up, Ken. And besides, her father told me Akane was dead so I didn't care. I've since found out she's alive and I'm in love with her. I love her as much as I love myself," Kaneda answered.

"What kind of lovesick garbage is that? You sound like a woman. A guy with your looks and money should get as much sex as he can. I was going to bring some more hot babes here so we could party. The women in this country are so hot," Ken said.

"That's not going to happen, not in my home. I love Akane and that's it! I don't want or need any other women," Kaneda said in response as he moved towards Ken with hostility as Ryu placed himself between them.

"Ken we shouldn't insult our host; it's bad manners," Ryu admonished Ken. "And you should keep in mind that the laws have changed in regard to underage girls. It's against the law now to have sex with a girl under eighteen unless you're married to her."

"Really? That's news to me. It's hard to tell how old these chicks are. Well if you're not interested in Jessica I'll take her," Ken said as he took Jessica's arm and left with her.

"I apologize for Ken's bad manners," Ryu said sincerely. "He has been drinking and partying a great deal. You could probably beat him now due to the condition he's in."

"All right. I'll accept the apology from you. But I was ready to find out whether or not I could beat him up. It's going to take a lot of effort on my part to get Akane to trust me again," Kaneda said.

"I'm sure you'll do all right. I must needs travel around the world increasing my skills. Good bye and thanks for a wonderful evening," Ryu said politely as he left.

"It's so nice that you're in love. I hope it works out between you and your fiancee," Kim's wife said gently as she and her family left.

Jan Akiyama, Kaneda's cousin, had watched the whole event with a wicked smile on his face. "I didn't believe you'd be so whipped, Kaneda. Why would you tolerate a psycho bitch that like that?" Jan said laughingly.

"That's enough, Jan! Or would you like me to beat you up instead?" Kaneda asked threateningly. Jan sneered at him but went back inside.

XXX

Next day, at the end of his last class, he overheard one of his students talk about the play _Romeo and Juliet_ that was playing at the Furinkan High Auditorium.

_"I better get there and see if Akane has cooled off yet,"_ Kaneda thought. As soon as he got there, Kaneda watched the play and all the antics that happened. _"That guy giving announcing the winner, I think Ive seen him before. That's right. I acted in one of his movies!" _After the play was over, Kaneda went to see China and some of the other people. Noticing Akane and Ranma, he went over to see Akane.

"Akane about last night, I'm sorry that the evening went the way it did." Before Akane could answer him Ranma got in between them.

"Listen buddy. Akane doesn't need you or anything you have. You're not that good a fighter anyhow. As soon as I get a cure for my curse, I'll be free to give you another beating," Ranma said with confidence.

"Isn't that Akane's decision? And you barely won the last fight anyway. In fact you got lucky. Now I would like to train Akane and help her get better, instead of putting her down the way you do. She has a lot of potential. She shouldn't waste it with you."

Akane stepped in between the two of them. "Guys! Let's not fight about it today. I'll consider training with you Kaneda. I have to think about it," Akane said, calming things down.

"Akane not only has Ranma but she has Kaneda Akiyama. Kaneda's gorgeous. I'd take him in a heartbeat," a girl said as she and the others stared at Kaneda dreamily, lustily or both.

"What do you mean I don't get to go to China?!" Ranma screamed as he had a nervous breakdown.

"Greetings, China. It's been a while."

"It surely has, Kaneda. How have you been?"

"I've been all right..."

After the meeting was all over and Akane had helped Ranma home, Kaneda went up to Nabiki before she left. "Do you know what I can do to get Akane to be more positively favored to me?" He asked her.

"First, one thousand yen," Nabiki said with her hand out. After Kaneda paid her, she said, "you might try eating her cooking and saying you like it. Also helping her be a better martial artist is a good idea. Try to keep the women from your past away from yourself." After saying that she left.

XXX

Kaneda stopped by the Tendo training hall for a visit. When he got there he saw Akane shoving cookies toward Ranma which Ranma refused to eat when he caught a letter. "It's from Kodachi. She just doesn't give up," Akane said.

"What's this a love letter?" Kaneda asked with sarcasm, snatching the letter out of the pigtailed boy's hands.

"None of your business!" Ranma said, snatching the letter back. He then looked at the letter and took off.

"Kaneda would you like some cookies?" Akane asked nicely.

"Sure Akane, thanks." Kaneda ate some cookies then was immediately sick to his stomach. _"They taste was awful. Was I this bad a cook before?"_ Kaneda thought, embarrassed.

It took all of his strength of will not to vomit them up. He then used a technique he had learned in order to destroy the effects of poison by "burning it" inside him before it could affect him. After he was done, he let out sigh.

"So what did you think, Kaneda? Akane asked looking up at him.

"Well Akane, they weren't too bad but you could use some improvement. We all can get better at what we do. I'm an expert chef so I can teach you how to cook even better than you do now," Kaneda said to Akane.

"Oh, that's great! But first I have to see where Ranma went off to," Akane said as she left with Kaneda following her, going straight to Kuno's house.

When Akane and Kaneda arrived at the Kuno estate, they heard Ranma tell Kuno that he was only here so he could eat something from Kodachi.

"You'll eat Kodachi's cooking but not mine?" Akane asked. "Does she have something on you?"

"Akane, what are you doing here?" Ranma asked in surprise.

"You're here for me, Akane!" Kuno said with a dreamy look in his eyes. "But you!" Kuno said as he pointed his bokken at Kaneda. "You scion of merchants! Leave my home before I beat you like the dog you are."

Before Kaneda could answer, Akane spoke up. "Maybe you should leave, Kaneda. I'll be okay."

"Yeah, you jerk, we don't need you around here," Ranma said.

"All right, Akane. I'll leave here for you," Kaneda said as he walked out of there after giving Ranma a glare. But he really didn't leave. He actually leaped on the fence and watched from there. Eventually, Kaneda saw Ranma in girl form being carried off by Kuno after being attacked by Akane and Kodachi. He then heard a ruckus going on inside.

Eventually Akane came out upset as Ranma came out after her carrying her cookies. Then Kaneda had a brainstorm. _"I doubt Ranma's stomach is as strong as mine. So I'll challenge him after we both eat Akane's cookies."_

"Hey Ranma!" Kaneda called out. "How about we have another fight right after eating Akane's wonderful cooking. Or are you too afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of you or Akane's cooking. You're on!" Ranma answered. Then they both ate a lot of Akane's cookies much to Akane's delight.

"These are pretty good!" Kaneda said as Ranma forced himself to eat as many as Kaneda did. Then Kaneda used the technique he used before and let out a sigh. But Ranma began to get sick.

"Okay Ranma. Let's fight!" Kaneda said he got ready to fight.

"Yeah sure!" Ranma said woozily. The fight started with Kaneda speeding over to Ranma hitting him with several ki powered, super fast strikes, having adapted what he learned from Chun Li to fists as well, making him a lot faster than he had ever before. In time both he and Ranma were going at it toe to toe.

_"I don't feel so good,"_ Ranma thought as he began to weaken. He was going to back up the way he did before but he couldn't move fast enough. After hundreds of Chun Li type kicks and punches from Kaneda, Ranma hit the floor with a thud, suffering more from Akane's cooking than from Kaneda's attacks. But Kaneda's attacks did have an effect as Ranma was on the floor in pain.

"What's wrong Ranma? Did I hit you too hard?" Kaneda asked in a mock tone. He then raised his hammer in victory. "YEAH!"

"It wasn't you that beat me; it was Akane's cooking," Ranma groaned in pain.

"I ate Akane's cooking and I'm fine. Don't blame Akane for your defeat at my hands. I've improved a great deal since our last fight," Kaneda answered.

"Kaneda, don't make fun of the weak," Akane said as she poked him in the chest. "It's not right."

"You're right, Akane. I'm sorry for making fun of you Ranma. Ranma can't help it if I'm stronger than him. Good cookies, Akane," Kaneda said.

"Oh, you really liked them?" Akane asked.

"They weren't bad, but there's room for improvement. How about if you come over and I could help you improve your cooking skills?" Kaneda requested.

"You can't teach this chick how to cook!" Ranma groaned in pain.

"Shut up, Ranma! We better get home. Thanks for the offer to help my cooking skills. We'll have to get together some time," Akane said with a smile as she carried Ranma home.

Later that day. _"How come he wasn't hurt by Akane's cooking like I was? And I hate how he always kisses up to her,"_ Ranma thought as he groaned in pain. _"He deliberately tricked me into eating Akane's cookies when I should have known better. I ate as much as he did and I'm still in pain. I'll get you for this Kaneda."_

XXX

_"I remember one of my martial arts masters telling me to not always use my brute strength but to use my brains as well,"_ Kaneda thought to himself as he trained really hard. _"Beating Ranma won't be so easy next time."_

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter Ukyo shows up on the scene.


	6. Love Pills

Akane Grows Up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or any of the series portrayed in this story. This is simply fanfiction.

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Six

It was a nice day at the beach so Kaneda brought along his cousin, Miku with him. Kaneda's classes were done and so was his workout. He was planning on doing some extra training at the beach but the beach was so crowded. Therefore he had just decided to see how far over the sea he could fly with his hammer in one swing when he noticed Shampoo and Silk laying under a parasol on the beach. He also noticed Cologne, Ranma and Akane lurking in the shadows waiting for something to happen.

_"They're talking about the love pills! These pills are the pills that make the person who swallow fall in love with the first person of the opposite sex he or she saw. Last I remember there were three of them all together. One was for a moment. One was for a day. And one was for a lifetime,"_ Kaneda thought to himself as he saw Happosai disguised as a penguin fly into the air cackling.

Happosai quickly double backed leaping towards Shampoo and Silk. He tried to put one of the pills in Shampoo's mouth when Shampoo, Ranma and Silk quickly put him in a fish net.

"I got you now!" Ranma announced with a pose of triumph. But Happosai somehow quickly escaped from the net and struck Ranma with a mallet. Happosai, after evading Cologne, fled.

"He dropped one," Shampoo said as she put it in Ranma's mouth. Akane then shoved Ranma's face into the ground. "What you think you do?" Shampoo argued.

"I won't let you get away with it!" Akane snapped back.

Then Ranma looked at Akane and pretended to have swallowed the love pill. "Oh, Akane. You're so, so cute!"

"Oh, no! I don't want him loving me like that," Akane said worried.

"Blah! I didn't really swallow the stupid pill," Ranma revealed as his father came and slapped him on the back causing him to spit the pill out.

Akane avoided the pill just when Kaneda finally showed up. As Kaneda accidentally swallowed the pill, Silk immediately slammed Akane to the ground and made sure she was the first person Kaneda saw.

"Silk. You look so beautiful! I never noticed that before," Kaneda said in a daze. Silk put her arms around Kaneda and rubbed up against him.

"Kaneda marry Silk?" Silk asked triumphantly.

"No fair Silk. You get your airen first. That pill was for Ranma!" Shampoo protested.

"These things happen. Sorry, Shampoo," Silk said without being sincere.

"Kaneda what do you think you're doing?" Akane yelled as she swung her hammer at him and missed.

Silk then got in Akane's face. "You go away Akane! Kaneda belong Silk. You violent kitchen destroyer anyway!"

While they were arguing, Kaneda shook off the effects of the pill. _"That was the moment pill,"_ Kaneda thought with relief. _"Really dodged the bullet there. Whew!"_

At that moment, Cologne stepped up. "That was the moment pill. Too bad. We could have at least been half way done with our purpose of being here," the amazon elder explained.

Miku then stepped up to Kaneda. "What's the matter, Kaneda?" Miku asked. "You look like you just woke up from a bad dream."

"You have no idea, but I'll be all right."

"Silk almost had him too," the silver haired amazon sulked.

XXX

Later Kaneda went to the inn that was at the beach with Miku in tow. _"What's going on over there?"_ Kaneda wondered hearing Akane and Shampoo fighting. Soun and Genma were also there.

"Why are we going over there?" Miku asked.

"I want to see what's going on."

When they got there he saw Akane swallow one of the love pills with Kaneda in her line of sight. "Oh, Kaneda, you look so handsome!" Akane said with her eyes bright.

_"I don't think Akane loving me because of a love potion counts. Otherwise my job would be done here. I didn't think it would be that easy anyway,"_ Kaneda thought. _"She probably only swallowed the day pill. However, I will help_ _Akane with her martial arts training. When she snaps out of it she'll remember how good I was to her and I'll have earned her trust again."_

"Hey Akane how are you doing?" Kaneda asked graciously as Akane walked over to Kaneda and hugged him.

"I'm fine thanks for asking," Akane responded kindly.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ranma yelled at Kaneda in a rage.

"Relax, Ranma. I'm not going to take advantage of Akane. Akane, what I would like to do is help you become a better martial artist. So are you interested?" Kaneda asked.

"Oh, yes!" Akane answered with glee. "Anything to spend more time with you. I like you so much more than Ranma anyway!" Ranma looked at Kaneda with hostility upon hearing this.

"Hey!" Ranma yelled. "Who would want to be with a uncute tomboy like you anyway?" After saying this Ranma was about to storm off.

"Akane's a wonderful person Ranma you should appreciate her more instead of putting her down all the time," Kaneda said sternly.

"You really think I'm a wonderful person, Kaneda?" Akane asked happily, blushing at the same time.

"Yes Akane. You are wonderful. And I also love you. In fact, I love you as much as I love myself," Kaneda said to Akane gently. _"Akane is cute when she smiling and happy. I'll keep this in mind when I return."  
_

"I really love the way you smile Akane. You should smile more often," Kaneda said with a smile. "Now how about going to my dojo and working on improving your skills?"

Akane threw her arms around him happily. "Oh, yes. I'm yours," she said happily while Soun and Genma grimaced at the sound of this. Silk didn't like what was going on either.

"Akane! I forbid you from going to Kaneda Akiyama's house!" Soun said putting his foot down.

"Daddy! We agreed on our family honor that I would give Kaneda a chance. Our honor is important to you as well as me. I owe it to Kaneda to at least spend some time with him. He has offered to train me and help me be a better martial artist. So I'm going with him. Let's go Kaneda," Akane said as she grabbed Kaneda by the arm as Miku followed the both of them.

"Akane swallowed the day pill. The effects will only last until this time tomorrow. I don't think Kaneda will take liberties with her but you might want to follow them to see what happens, Silk," the amazon matriarch ordered, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"I go follow them then," Silk answered.

"Shampoo go too," Shampoo parroted both taking off after Kaneda and Akane.

"Ranma, I suggest you also follow them and make sure Kaneda doesn't do anything to my baby girl," Soun said to Ranma.

"What do I care if that uncute tomboy does anything with that washed up actor? If he wants her, he can have her!" Ranma said jealously.

"RANMAAAA!" Soun yelled as his head enlarged.

"All right, already! I'll go." Ranma acquiesced.

XXX

After Kaneda had driven Akane and Miku home in his large, nice car Miku went inside to train for the wrestling career to which she had dedicating herself. Kaneda and Akane then went to Kaneda's unoccupied dojo.

"Oh, I forgot my karate gi," Akane said as she realized that she didn't have her karate gi with her.

"That's all right. You can wear a tai chi uniform. The girl's locker room is over there. And here's a tai chi uniform," Kaneda replied.

Akane went to the girls locker room and changed into the uniform, very much surprised at how it fit her so perfectly. She then went back to where Kaneda was in the dojo.

"Now Akane I want to spar with you. This will tell me where you need to improve. Give me your best shot," Kaneda ordered.

"All right," Akane answered as she attacked, throwing a volley of punches and kicks. Kaneda counterattacked and found Akane very easy to hit. He held back on his strength but he didn't want to seem patronizing so he took her seriously.

_"Was I this slow before?"_ Kaneda wondered. _"Her fighting lacks any kind of flow. She pauses a fraction of a second after each attack. She's practically a sitting duck for that window of time."_

Kaneda "hit" Akane after each pause, making it a point to obviously hit every opening, practically telegraphing his attacks. Eventually Akane got frustrated and got even more careless and left more openings.

"Okay, Akane. That's enough." _"She doesn't know how to conserve her energy either,"_ Kaneda thought.

"So how did I do, Kaneda?" Akane asked looking up at him with enthusiasm.

_"I have to phrase this just right,"_ Kaneda thought. "Akane, when you attack you pause, leaving yourself open to attacks. Your fighting is also somewhat choppy but a lot of karate experts have choppy movements. You're better than most but not as well some."

Akane looked a bit down after Kaneda said this. Then she looked up at him with puppy eyes. "All right so how do I improve?"

"That went well," Kaneda thought. "Akane, I want you to close your eyes and imagine the way water is flexible. Now open yours eyes and copy my tai chi movements."

Akane's tai chi movements were choppy and somewhat clumsy, eventually causing Akane to slip and fall on her but. "I'm a klutz! Akane cried.

"Just relax Akane. Most karate katas are abrupt. But in this tai chi movement I want you to do it slowly and in one slow movement." Kaneda said gently. "You won't impress me if you do it fast; you'll impress me if you do it right." Akane tried it again but slower. "That's a lot better, Akane. How about if you do those ten katas that you know? But do them all together in one slow, flowing motion."

"How did you know I knew ten katas?" Akane asked with curiosity. Kaneda paused for a moment.

"Um, lucky guess on my part," Kaneda answered. "Now I'm going to attack you again but slowly while you do that in slow motion. I want you to see how much harder you are to hit when you move in a flowing motion."

Akane saw Kaneda's point as she did the katas the way he had instructed. When Kaneda attacked slowly, Akane was able to avoid getting hit by him and still do the katas. At that moment, there was a pounding at the door of the dojo.

"Let me in or I'll break the door down!" Ranma demanded. Ranma had taken a short cut so he got there before Shampoo and Silk did.

Kaneda went to the door and let Ranma in. "What can I do for you Ranma?" Kaneda asked Ranma with not too much patience.

"I just want to make sure you don't take advantage of Akane, while she's under the effects of the love pill," Ranma said defiantly.

"Ranma!" Akane yelled at Ranma. "Kaneda has been helping me with my martial arts. More importantly, I've improved. And he's been a perfect gentleman."

"You can watch her train if you want Ranma; but please be quiet during this time," Kaneda requested as Ranma had his arms folded and looked at Kaneda with hostility.

"Don't interrupt my training, Ranma!" Akane said with anger. "It's obvious you're jealous of Kaneda."

"I am not jealous! Who would want an uncute tomboy like you anyway?" Ranma yelled jealously as Akane glared at Ranma angrily. She was about to approach Ranma when Kaneda spoke up.

"Now Akane, I want you to calm down and relax. Do those ten katas the way you did just now. Take it easy and slowly," Kaneda said calmly.

_"Akane is getting better. Kaneda has managed to improve on her abilities in a short amount of time,"_ Ranma thought as he observed them. _"I guess the saying_, _those who can't do teach_ _is true. Kaneda's a good teacher but Akane wouldn't be making so much head way if she wasn't under the effects of that stupid love pill."_

"It's getting late. It's almost time for dinner, Akane. We have to go home. You don't want to insult Kasumi by being late," Ranma said interrupting the session.

"All right, Akane. We can continue this tomorrow. We can do this early in the morning or whenever you want," Kaneda said gently.

"Oh, wait! You said some time ago that you would teach me how to be a better cook as well. I would like to learn more from you. You've helped me to become a better martial artist and I'd like to become a better cook too," Akane said, smiling at Kaneda.

"We don't have time, Akane. And there's no way this guy can teach you how to cook anyhow!" Ranma interjected. !!KNOCK!!KNOCK!!KNOCK!!

Kaneda sensed it was Silk and Shampoo so he went to the door and let them in. "What can I do for you ladies?"

"You can fight and beat Silk so Silk can marry Kaneda. Silk tired of chasing Kaneda. Silk fight Kaneda right now!" Silk said as she attacked Kaneda while Shampoo looked on.

Kaneda dodged and evaded. Akane got angry and was about to attack Silk when Kaneda allowed himself to be slammed against the wall by one of Silk's attacks.

"Well, I guess you're too tough for me. Heh heh." Kaneda said, not convincing anybody.

"You take dive. Make Silk so mad!"

"Kaneda is too much a gentleman and just doesn't want to marry you. If you want to fight, I'll fight you," Akane said with determination.

"That's okay Akane. I suspected they'd show up here. However, if they're looking for a strong man to marry I have someone here for them. Hey, Tonda! There's two hot babes here for you!" Kaneda called out.

Tonda was a Samoan Kaneda had hired to help him teach grappling and Aikido; he was very strong and very skilled. He wasn't that bad looking. But with makeup and the same kind of girl repellent that was used on Happosai some time ago he was repulsive to any woman.

Kaneda had prepped Tonda earlier, having the large man watch security cameras so he'd be ready when kaneda called for him. On top of all this; he was a very good actor.

Tonda walked over to where Silk and Shampoo was, smiling at them rather lasciviously. "Hey Tonda! If you defeat these girls you'll get to marry them!" Kaneda called to Tonda.

"Really? Well, you hot babes! Let's rock!" Tonda said sounding as hideous as possible as he stalked towards them.

"You get away!" Shampoo and Silk screamed, taking off, running away as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Ha ha ha ha! Kaneda laughed, rocking his head back

_"He's so gorgeous when he laughs and rocks his head back like that,"_ Akane thought as she admired him. However, she moved in such a way that Kaneda was in between her and Tonda. She, of course, found Tonda repulsive, too.

"All right, Tonda you can wash that stuff off. That was a good acting job you did," Kaneda said still laughing.

"Yeah thanks Kaneda. And thanks for putting a good word for me with those hollywood producers. I made a lot of money as the villain in that last kung fu movie I was in," Tonda said as he ldeparted.

"I gotta hand it to you, Kaneda. You really got rid of those girls and you used that girl repellent too," Ranma said impressed with Kaneda for a change.

But before Kaneda could reply he barely dodged Cologne's surprise poke attack with her stick directed against his back.

"Very clever, Kaneda. I'm not so sure you're so inferior to Ranma after all. Even if your skills are a little less, you're obvious a whole lot smarter than Ranma," Cologne said as she scrutinized him.

"Hey!" Ranma protested.

"I'm not marrying Silk. I'm in love with Akane. Do you understand me, Elder Cologne?" Kaneda said to the old woman.

"Oh, I think that you'll be changing your mind real soon. And hello to you as well, Son in law. I'll be seeing the both of in the future," Cologne said as she left.

"Well it's been a great night. It was great having you here, Akane," Kaneda said graciously. But before she could respond Ranma interjected.

"We have to go. We'll see you tomorrow, Kaneda," Ranma said as he grabbed Akane to leave. But Akane broke away from Ranma's hold and went to Kaneda and gave him an affectionate hug.

"How about coming over here again after school Akane? I'd like to keep training you; you're making so much progress. And I'm sorry for keeping you here so late," Kaneda said to Akane.

"Oh, that's okay, and yes I'd love to come back here," Akane answered as she finally left with Ranma. She looked back at Kaneda and smiled sweetly as Kaneda smiled back.

_"Akane actually improved a great deal. I know that the love pill won't last. But even when it wears off, I'll have earned Akane's trust again. I know that she wants to become a better martial artist. Love pill or not she'll come back here for more training,"_ Kaneda thought to himself.

XXX

Next day, Ukyo made her appearance at school. And with everything that happened, the fight between Ranma and Ukyo, the revelation of Ukyo's engagement to Ranma and the making up of the two of them, Akane forgot about her meeting with Kaneda.

Kaneda remembered this was the day Ukyo showed up. _"Akane must have forgotten about our training session. I guess I'll stop by the school infirmatory to see what's going on."_

When Kaneda arrived at the school hospital he met Akane, Ryoga, Ukyo and Ranma. When Ranma, while in female form, held Ryoga's hand in jest which caused Akane to throw Ranma out of Ryoga's room.

"Hey! It was just a joke!" Ranma said as she went flying. Then he looked up and saw Kaneda looking down on him with his arms folded.

"What are you looking at?" Ranma asked with contempt.

"Honestly, Ranma, I'm trying to figure it out," Kaneda said in a comeback.

"Who are you anyway?" Ukyo asked as she regarded Kaneda.

"Greetings. I'm Kaneda Akiyama. I'm Akane's handsome fiance. You're Ukyo right?"

"Yes. How did you know who I was?" Ukyo asked in surprise.

_"Oops! I have to watch it."_ "I've seen your restaurant in the official registry. Ucchan's Right? Well I do business with a lot of restaurants," Kaneda said relieved at the save he had just made up.

"Oh. Well, that's nice. Wait! Did you say you were Akane's fiance?" At that moment Akane came from Ryoga's room and into the place where Ukyo was.

"Oh, Kaneda! I forgot I was supposed to train with you today. I'm sorry. I..." At that moment the love pill wore off. Akane then looked at Kaneda.

Ranma decided to have some fun at Kaneda's expense. "Gee Akane, what did Kaneda do to you while you were alone together and under the effects of the love pill?" Ranma asked suspiciously.

Akane blushed at this. Then she thought of what Kaneda and she did together. He trained her and she had improved in her martial arts. She was literally at Kaneda's mercy and all he did was help her become a better martial artist!

"Kaneda. I want to thank you for not taking advantage of me and for training me. I still want to follow up on my training. I actually did get better," Akane said grateful to Kaneda.

"I'm glad you want to keep training with me Akane. You have a great deal of potential that should not be wasted," Kaneda said happily.

Ranma looked at Kaneda with hostility as Ukyo took mental notes of what was going on. Then at that moment some girls who went to the school came in looking at Kaneda with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, girls! Kaneda's right here!" one the girls called out.

A few more other girls came into the room and said, "Hey Kaneda! We really like these pictures of you." The girls had huge lusty smiles on their faces.

"Could you take all of your clothes off for us?" one of the girls asked happily as the other attractive girls there nodded in agreement.

"What if we did the same?" another called out with pictures of Kaneda in her hands. The pictures of Kaneda were of him after he had had that fight with Koga Kentaro. Koga had used his knife fist to tear most of Kaneda's nice clothes into shreds. Akane also noticed the pictures.

"And to think I trusted you. Kaneda you pervert!" Akane yelled as she malleted him into the atmosphere. As he was flying his grandmother appeared flying with him.

"I'm impressed that you figured out that Akane would have to fall in love with you of her own accord without any kind of love potions or the like."

"It was also good that you used the time you had with Akane to help her become a better martial artist. You'll find training Akane very useful when you get back."

"Am I that close to coming back?" Kaneda asked with anticipation.

"No! Not yet. Don't hold your breath. You still have a long road ahead of you, Kaneda. I'll give you a clue. Do You remember when Ranma fought Saffron?" His grandmother asked.

"You mean I'll have to stay here for that long?" Kaneda asked in surprise.

"What's the matter? You've always wanted to be a bitchin martial artist. Well, you are one, figuratively speaking. You're doing so well right now too. And you're learning so much. It's not just guys who can be perverts. But then you've already figured that out haven't you?"

"Just to show you it's not all bad, keep in mind that you'll get to keep all the skill and techniques you've learned while you're here. But you won't have the powerful, gifted, male body you have now. But since you're so good at training women now, I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Speaking of male bodies. There's one more thing. You are going to find out more about being a slave to the male sex yes. You won't have to give in to it. But you'll have to fight it"

"With all those healthy young girls willing to give it up for you. '**My grandson is so manly.**' Sounds familiar doesn't it?" his grandmother laughed.

Kaneda was revolted by what she said. "There's no way I'm doing anything like that! I don't care what my perverted male body wants!" Kaneda stated with determination.

"Really? Well, you probably won't. Your will is strong thanks to all that mental training you've done as Kaneda. Really useful when eating Akane's cooking wasn't it? Now you know what a lousy cook you were, too."

"If you teach this Akane how to cook that will be a miracle unto it's self. Good bye!" his grandmother said as she flew away.

_"I really hope putting my granddaughter in this world I've cooked up as a man trying to get this Akane to fall in love with him will teach him how she acted when she was in the real world."_

_"She won't succeed of course. But She'll still learn a lot of things about herself by seeing herself from the outside. Once that happens, I'll let her come back to the real world. Then I'll get to rest in peace,"_ her grandmother thought to herself.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you liked this chapter.


	7. Intermission

Akane Grows Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or any other series in this story. This is simply fanfiction.

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Seven

Back in the real world:

Akane's comatose body was resting in Dr. Tofu's clinic right after Ranma had defeated Saffron. But when he and everyone came back, Akane had not woken up. They then had taken her to Dr. Tofu.

"She's simply in a deep sleep. There's no waking her. She'll wake up eventually. But there's one thing that's piques my interest. Her ki keeps going up. It's as if she's training in her dreams. By the time she wakes up she'll be very powerful," Dr. Tofu explained.

"I noticed that too, Doc. I also noticed her muscles are a lot more defined and conditioned but despite all this she's a whole lot better looking and her hair has grown longer. I wonder what she's dreaming about. But then it's like I always thought. The only way Akane could be a great martial artist is in her dreams," Ranma said. At this everyone there face faulted.

"You can take her home. Just put her in her bed and let her sleep. There's nothing else any of us can do. I don't know how long it will take but she should wake up in a few days," Dr. Tofu explained.

"After she wakes up we can have the wedding! Then the schools will be joined!" Soun and Genma exclaimed happily as Ranma rolled his eyes at this.

"Can we wait until Akane wakes up before we start talking about that?" Ranma asked in frustration.

Shampoo then spoke up. "Just leave Akane and come back to China with Shampoo."

"Hold it, Sugah!" Ukyo said in response. "Ranma's marrying me!"

"Ranma you womanizer. This is all your fault!" Ryoga said menacingly.

"My son is so manly!" Nodoka said with pride.

"Shampoooo! Marry me! I love you!" Mousse said to Shampoo.

"Go away Stupid Mousse! Shampoo no love you,!"

Eventually, Akane was taken home and put into her own bed.

XXX

Back to the dreamworld.

Kaneda woke up in the middle of the night after he had dreamed he was Akane in Dr. Tofu's clinic.

"Only a great martial artist in her dreams?" Kaneda said perturbed. "I'll show you Ranma! Just you wait! As soon as I get back, I'll show you how good I am. But for now, I'll train hard to defeat the Ranma I have to deal with while I'm here. And I'll train the Akane that's here!"

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope this intermission chapter explains a lot. Now back to the main story.


	8. Training Days

Akane Grows Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or any other series in this story. This is simply fanfiction.

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Eight

Cologne was cooking up a love potion when she called Shampoo and Silk to her. "There, that's it," she said as she put the potion in a vial.

"Now Silk I want you to try this love potion on Kaneda. It should make his sex drive go into overdrive. Thus making him your love slave. Once you have him under your control, have him defeat you in combat and we'll have a marriage ceremony. Once you're married; Kaneda will be yours," Cologne said with confidence.

"Why no use for Shampoo?" Shampoo asked anxiously.

"This wouldn't work on Ranma. The fact that Ranma turns into a woman would nullify the potion. This would be true even if he was a male at the time. This potion will surely work on Kaneda because he is one hundred percent male. It might not work if his strength of will is so great as to resist the potion. Or there's the off chance he was a woman in another life and has full memory of such a life; but that's unlikely. Kaneda has a history of being with all sorts of women along a reputation for being very good in the sack. So I'll be very surprised if this potion doesn't work."

"Aiiyaah!" Silk jumped up for joy at hearing all this. Shampoo was somewhat upset.

"We'll get Ranma sooner or later, Shampoo. But for now I want to test this new potion. I might be able to modify this to work on Ranma at a later date."

XXX

Kaneda was out for an evening jog when Silk appeared, wearing a skimpy, sexy outfit that accentuated her "assets". As she sneaked up on Kaneda she poured the potion on him and stepped in front of him.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"Nihao, Kaneda!" she purred in a sensual manner sashaying up to Kaneda and putting her arms around him, drawing Kaneda to herself, using the potion and her looks to make him feel like ripping her clothes off and taking her then and there!

_"What's wrong with me?"_ Kaneda thought. _"She must be using some kind of potion. But it shouldn't be able to affect me so much."_

"So, Kaneda, why don't we get married and then you can have me pleasure you in ways you can only imagine," Silk said seductively, turning him on big time.

"Um, I really don't feel like doing that." Kaneda said weakly.

"It doesn't look like you don't feel like it," Silk said as she regarded the bulge in Kaneda's pants, making the young man blush and turn away. But Silk kept on him.

"Come on baby. Me so horny. Me love you long time," Silk said as she rubbed up against Kaneda, making Kaneda breathe hard as he fought off the efffects of the potion just barely.

_"Why am I thinking like a pervert? No, it's not me. It's my male body. I have to draw on all my martial arts mental discipline. Fortunately, I've had a lot more mental training here as Kaneda than I had as Akane before."_ Kaneda then closed his eyes and used his will power to temporarily shut down his sex drive. It took everything he had but he did it.

_"Whew!" _"No, Silk. I'm not interested. Now I have to finish my workout. So I'll see you later," Kaneda said as he swung his hammer in the air and flew away.

When Kaneda got home he took a cold shower and calmed down. _"I didn't have much discipline before when I was Akane. Come to think of it; I was a spoiled brat. The training I had as Akane was nothing compared to the training I've had as Kaneda Akiyama. No wonder my growth as a martial was stagnated before."_

Even though he had calmed down, he still had some sexual thoughts about Silk; embarrassing as they were, he had actually enjoyed these thoughts! After he kicked these thoughts out of his head, another thought occurred to him. _"Who says this is a man's world?"_

"Good point, Kaneda!" his grandmother said as she appeared out of nowhere. "It's a real pain being a slave to the male sex drive; isn't it?" she asked him.

"I wasn't a slave! I resisted!" Kaneda exclaimed indignantly.

"Yes, but you had to fight really hard, didn't you? In fact you were pretty hard before you managed to resist," she said with a wink as Kaneda shook his head and rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! Anyway, your strength of will is pretty strong. So you were able to resist. I'm going now but I'll be watching. Sweet dreams," she said, vanishing.

XXX

Next day, Ranma thought he had seen Akane turn into a duck so he had brought the duck home with him. This was after Mousse had knocked Akane out and brought her to a circus where he was performing. After a lot of water was splashed around Ranma managed to defeat Mousse.

Taking the opportunity, Soun decided to have Ranma marry "Akane" on the spot. While the ceremony was taking place Kaneda arrived. "So what's going on?"

"Kaneda, it's over. Akane is going to marry Ranma right now!" Soun answered with haste.

"Where is Akane?" Kaneda asked knowing full well she wasn't there. "I don't see Akane around here."

"She's right here you idiot!" Ranma said pointing at the duck he thought was Akane. Kaneda didn't interrupt anymore but stood there and watched.

"Stand still Akane. A homely chick like you should take every chance she can get," Ranma said as the real Akane arrived and slammed him with a table.

"Ranma thought the duck was you, Akane," Kaneda answered with his arms folded. "Ranma may have been hit on the head too hard."

"Shut up, Kaneda! This is none of your business anyway!" Ranma yelled from under the table.

"I just thought it was hilarious that you would marry a duck. That really quacks me up," Kaneda said laughing.

"Pretty funny, dude. But I still owe you for beating me up by cheating," Ranma answered while Kaneda feigned innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me. You tricked me into eating Akane's poisoned food. And beat me up while I was sick from it."

"Hey, Ranma! Don't blame Akane because I kicked your ass all over the place. Besides, I ate Akane's cooking too. And nothing happened to me," Kaneda answered.

"Yeah Ranma!" Akane said angrily. "At least Kaneda thinks I'm a good cook!" Kaneda had a smug look on his face as Ranma looked at Kaneda with hostility.

XXX

The next day Kaneda was taking inventory of what was supposed to happen. _"Today Ranma's supposed fight Mousse so I think I'll show up there and see what happens."_

As Kaneda arrived at the spot of the upcoming battle, Mousse looked upon him with contempt and said, "you're next Kaneda! After I'm through beating up Ranma, I'll take care of you. And I'll finish the job this time. Unlike when I had that building fall on you both!"

"What! You brought that building on me?" Ranma asked in surprise. "I was going to let you win this fight just to get rid of Shampoo by letting her think you were stronger than me, but now I'm going to kick your ass all over the place!"

While Ranma was giving Mousse the beating of his life Silk sashayed up to Kaneda. "Kaneda come here to see Silk." Silk said happily. Kaneda looked at Silk solemnly. He had had a lurid dream about Silk the night before but was over the effects of the love potion.

"Why you so shy all of sudden?" Silk asked innocently. "Last night so good. Silk have great time," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Silk, why did you use a love potion on me? And why do you feel the need to win at any costs? You have so much more to offer than your body and sexuality," Kaneda said gravely.

"If true, Kaneda marry Silk and find out," Silk said. "Is Amazon way to find strong man to marry. Shampoo have strongest in Ranma. Silk have you. You not as strong as Ranma but much much smarter. Maybe better catch overall."

Ranma stepped up to them after defeating Mousse. "This guy isn't smarter than me. He's an idiot stuntman and a wannabe actor," Ranma said with arrogance.

"What perverted things did you do to Silk, Kaneda?" Akane asked angrily.

Kaneda turned towards Akane. "Nothing! Nothing happened with Silk, Akane. I wish you wouldn't make such assumptions like that all the time," Kaneda answered in a huff.

"Do you remember when you were under the effects of that love pill? I didn't take advantage of you then. All I did was help you with your martial arts. What bad thing did I do to you?" Kaneda asked as he looked at Akane, making the short haired girl speechless, her mouth wide open in shock.

But before she could say anything Akane caught Shampoo and Silk sneering at her. She glared at them for a moment and turned her face back towards Kaneda.

"You have potential, Akane. But your growth in the martial arts will stagnate until you learn to control your temper. When you want to become a better martial artist, you know where to find me," Kaneda said as he did an about face and walked away.

"Akane too slow and too stupid to be better martial artist. Not even Kaneda change that," Silk said with a smug look on her face as Shampoo nodded agreement with this statement, making Akane go berserk!

"Oh, yeah?! I'll show you!" Akane said as she attacked Silk with kicks and punches. Ranma tried to stop her but Akane was faster than he had expected her to be. She had actually improved her speed while she training under Kaneda. But it wasn't enough. Silkstill avoided all of Akane's attacks and hit her with several punches and a couple of kicks, sending her to the ground in a world of pain.

"You way too slow for Silk, Akane. You no do nothing right," Shampoo said confidently, laughing at Akane. Then she poured some water on Mousse, took him, picked him up and left with Silk.

"Look, Akane. You'll never beat Silk or Shampoo. They're too good for you. But hey, don't worry about it," Ranma said as he patted Akane on the back in a patronizing manner, causing Akane to bat Ranma's hand away. Obviously teary eyed, Akane got up and ran away. "Hey, Akane! Come back!"

Akane spotted Kaneda still walking away in the distance so she sped up to him. "Kaneda! Wait up!" Akane was in such a hurry to get to him she tripped and was about to fall when Kaneda caught her and stood her up.

"Yes, Akane?" Kaneda said as he looked on her calmly.

"I want you to keep teaching me. I realized that you did not do anything to me when I was at your mercy because of the love pill I swallowed. I'm starting to think you're on my side. I still think you're a bit of a pervert, but not too much of one. Will you still train me?" Akane asked humbly.

"Yes I will, Akane. I'll help you improve and help you with your temper. I notice you use it to increase your power. If you use it as emotion, you can increase your speed and agility and other things as well," Kaneda said to Akane, sounding like a martial arts instructor.

Akane smiled cutely at Kaneda. Then Ranma caught up to them. "What do you think you're doing Kaneda?" Ranma asked with menace.

"I'm going to train Akane and help her improve. Got a problem with that?" Kaneda asked fearlessly.

"Yes, I have a problem with that. It was your training in the first place that caused Akane to think that she had any chance against Silk or Shampoo. Akane had no business trying to compete with those amazons!" Ranma spat out.

"Akane has potential. With the right training she can become a great martial artist," Kaneda said to Ranma.

"That's a load of bull. Akane's too slow. And there's no way she can control her temper. You can't make a better martial artist out of Akane. No one can," Ranma said with a sense of finality.

Kaneda ignored Ranma for a moment. "Akane, would you like to prove Ranma wrong? My training may be painful and tiring. But when the training gets hard or impossible to endure I want you to think of what Ranma said just now. Do you understand me, Akane?"

"Yes, I understand," Akane said as she smirked at Ranma.

XXX

Over the course of time, Kaneda and Akane trained at an abandoned valley near Furinkan High. Akane had improved a lot under Kaneda's training, becoming a lot faster and more agile since Kaneda had put her through some acrobatic and breakfall training. This training included jumping and leaping high in the air. Akane had gotten a little tired at first but she eventually thrived under the training sometimes she bringing P-Chan along.

She normally trained under Kaneda after school. But keeping their rendezvous' a secret was impossible. A lot of people would watch Akane train. To throw them off, sometimes they would train at Kaneda's dojo. There were times when Chiko, one of the teachers who worked for Kaneda, would help Kaneda train Akane. As time went on Akane got better and better.

One day Akane's father approached her. "My daughter is spending so much time with Kaneda Akiyama! Oh no!" Soun cried.

"Father, I'm just training with Kaneda. Nothing else is happening. Besides, we all agreed I'd give him a chance," Akane answered.

"Did he do anything to you when you were under the effects of the love pill?" Soun asked tearfully.

"No, he didn't. What he did was help me with my martial arts. I'm a lot better. I have to go now. I don't want to be late," Akane said as she left the house with so much speed that even Soun and Genma noticed that Akane had gotten moved with more speed and grace.

XXX

At one particular training session Kaneda was training Akane near the abandoned buildings where he fought Ranma some time ago. P-Chan was several feet away watching the training session. The session was going pretty well.

_"Who is that? I haven't felt such an evil presence since either Happosai or Takio Matsuda_." Then he heard a hideous laugh. A few feet away stood a large man with unruly blond hair wearing black slacks, shirt and a black vest, sporting a crazy, malevolent look on his face. He stepped towards Kaneda with four men behind him, impeccably dressed, wearing suits and ties with dark glasses.

"I think I'll introduce myself. I'm Ryuji Yamazaki. Takio Matsuda sends his regards and he sent me to kill you. Paid me a lot of money, too. Bwaa ha ha ha ha ha!!" Then he noticed Akane.

"My boys will take care of your girlfriend. Try to save some for me boys!" he said as he motioned his men in the young girl's direction.

"Akane, remember everything I taught you. Use emotion to power your ki. Don't use anger," Kaneda said to Akane as Ryuji ran over to him.

Ryuji had his hand in his pocket and faster than the human eye could follow slashed Kaneda with a knife, followed up with an orochi serpent slash attack. There were black slashes everywhere. Ryuji laughed as he thought he had won the fight.

"Aargh!" Kaneda screamed in pain as he was knocked back and used his acrobatic skills to land on his feet. But when Ryuji tasted his knife for Kaneda's blood, there was none there. He then looked at Kaneda in surprise.

"I did not believe the iron skin technique actually existed. But I know my attack still hurt you. This will take longer than I thought it would," Ryuji said with a mad look of bloodlust in his eyes. "I think I'll enjoy this."

Kaneda glared back at him without flinching and whipped out his hammer._ "I may have to go berserk in order to beat this guy,"_ Kaneda thought as he moved in to attack. Kaneda spun around with his hammer at superhuman speed saying "tatsumaki!" sending a small, man sized tornado towards Ryuji and nailing him with it.

Ryuji was knocked back and up in the air from which he came crashing down to the ground with a thud. But he quickly got up, ran towards Kaneda and hit him with several rapidfire black slash attacks.(a blurred strike of the hand similar to a cobra's strike. This attack is also powered by orochi power)

Kaneda was knocked back but had blocked most of those attacks by swinging his hammer at super human speed, practically creating a shield. He then countered hitting Ryuji multiple times with his hammer.

Eventually they were going at it toe to toe, both taking hits. But Kaneda's hammer was doing more stun damage than Ryuji's knife and black slash attacks which simply caused more pain.

_"This isn't working. Gotta try something new." _Ryuji engulfed his right hand in a mini whirlwind. Using his ki to increase the power of this attack more than usual, he knocked Kaneda away several feet, stunning him. Then he stretched his arms, expanding the size of his fists, slamming Kaneda into a nearby building. Then he ran over to him and pummeled him with forty black slash serpent attacks, hit him with a headbutt that caused an explosion, picked him up again and threw him against the wall again to the point that building shook but still held it's ground.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! I knew you weren't that tough, Akiyama! My men are probably enjoying yoru girlfriend right now. Too bad you're not man enough to protect her. What the?!" Ryuji saw that Akane had already knocked out two of his men and was on her way to defeating the other two. _"I don't believe that skirt is actually taking my men on. I'll have to bring tougher guys with me next time I have a good paying job." _But the assassin didn't have any more time to ponder this as Kaneda charged into him hammer first, smashing him painfully in his gut. It was Ryuji's turn to go flying as he went smashing through a window that shattered, causing glass to be everywhere.

As Ryuji came crashing through the wall making a Ryuji sized hole near where the window was, Kaneda threw another tornado at him slamming back again. "Tatsumaki! Tatsumaki" "Tatsumaki!" Kaneda yelled as he sent multiple tornadoes at Ryuji.

But Kaneda had done this attack too many times. Before he re realized his mistake Ryuji leaped up into the air and came crashing down on him feet first, using his bladed shoes to hit him with black slashes.

While he was being hit, Kaneda created another tornado and sent it up towards Ryuji knocking him into the air and slamming him into the ground.

_"You go, girl!"_ Kaneda thought with pride as Akane finished off the last of Ryuji's goons.

_"My men met defeat at such a bitch?! That gets me so mad!!" _"Aaaaaaagh!" Ryuji screamed, going into his full orochi madness. He then turned towards Kaneda with an even more crazed look in his eyes.

_"He's going all out. Then so will I!"_ Kaneda immediately went into berserker mode. Caution was thrown into the wind as both combatants ran full steam into each other. Ryuji laughed maniacally and drooled as he attacked with everything he had. Kaneda's eyes were intense as he yelled with rage and attacked with everything he had. Kaneda had taken out his other hammer. So he had a hammer in each hand as he attacked.

Once again they were in an attrition war. There were hammers and black slashes all over the place. But in the end, Ryuji slumped to the ground unconscious. Kaneda stood over Ryuji and then raised on of his hammers in the air and yelled, "victory!!" After saying this he calmed down and dropped to one knee exhausted.

Akane ran to him. "Kaneda are you all right?" she asked with concern.

"I'm okay, Akane," Kaneda answered. "You really did a good job on those goons of his. You've improved quite a bit. Those guys were really tough, but you beat them. I'm proud of you."

Akane blushed at this, realizing those guys were a lot more dangerous than the hentai horde at school. She had used her emotional ki instead of just rage to not only power up her strength damage but her toughness, agility and speed as well. _"I could not have beaten guys like this so quickly without Kaneda's training. Maybe i should spend more time with him."_

A couple minutes after the fight two police cars stopped near them with their sirens blazing. Then Inspector Ohara and a few more police officers came running out of their cars.

"Hey, Kaneda! What happened here?" Ohara asked as he noticed the guys on the ground. "That's Ryuji Yamazaki! He's been wanted for months. I'll get a promotion for sure. Good job, Kaneda. I'll handle things from here." Ohara and his men put Ryuji and his men in cuffs and hauled them away. Kaneda waved good bye at Inspector Ohara as he and the other police left.

At that moment, Ryoga came running to the scene, surprised that Akane had defeated the who had been on the ground. He was even more surprised when Kaneda had defeated Ryuji Yamazaki. Ryoga had done a lot of traveling and knew of Ryuji's reputation. He had even seen him destroy his opponents once with his slash attack.

_"I saw the men coming at them so I went somewhere to change into my normal form. I wish I had gotten back here sooner. I'm so relieved that things went fairly well this time."_

Ryoga walked up to Kaneda angrily. "What are you doing endangering Akane in such a way?" Ryoga interrogated. "Ryuji Yamazaki is extremely dangerous. It's a miracle Akane wasn't hurt."

"Ryoga, I'm all right. I beat those guys. Kaneda's been training me for some time now. And I've gotten better. He's a good teacher," Akane answered trying to calm Ryoga down.

"No! It's not okay! Kaneda for endangering Akane, prepare to die!" Ryoga screamed as he attacked Kaneda. But Kaneda grabbed both of Ryoga's fists and joint locked them. "What the?! Ungh!"

"Ryoga, I know you're a concerned friend of Akane but she's okay. She can take care of herself. She's tough and well trained. I'll let you go if you promise to calm down," Kaneda said to Ryoga gently.

Ryoga was embarrassed at being restrained so easily wondering how Kaneda could have grabbed him so easily. The look on his face exposed what he was thinking.

"You're awfully slow Ryoga. That's why Ranma beats you most of the time. Your tough and strong but Ranma wears you down in time. And I also know a lot of holds that would restrain even someone as strong as you," Kaneda said.

_"I'll have to figure out a way to beat Kaneda as well,"_ Ryoga thought as he nodded his head agreeing not to make any more trouble.

At that point Ranma showed up. "Are you through giving Akane delusions of grandeur?" Ranma asked suspiciously. He hadn't seen Akane in action but he had seen Kaneda take out that nut dressed in black. "I hope you don't think you're tough just because you beat that nutcase. And don't think holding down Ryoga is that big a deal either," Ranma said with his arms folded.

"Shut up! Ranma!" Ryoga yelled at him. "That was Ryuji Yamazaki! One of the toughest hit-men around. If you didn't have your head up your ass and paid attention to the outside world, you would know that," Ryoga answered back.

"That was just a nutcase and nothing more. But I guess you know a lot about the outside world seeing as you so often get lost in it," Ranma said to Ryoga who glared at Ranma while Ranma glared back.

Akane started to look around frantically. "Have you seen P-Chan, my pet pig. He was here just a moment ago," Akane said as she and Kaneda searched for her pig.

Ranma looked at Ryoga. "Are you going to help them search, P-Chan?" Ryoga looked askance and stealthily left, walking into some sprinklers that had turned on when he was in the area. Neither Kaneda or Akane noticed the transformation.

"Hey! He's right over there!" Kaneda called out.

Akane ran over to her pet and picked him up. "There you are. Did those bad men scare you, baby?" Akane soothed.

"Well, you don't have to worry, Ranma. Akane has found her cherished pet," Kaneda said happy for Akane.

"You're such an idiot, Kaneda! Do you know who P-Chan really is?" Ranma asked as he was attacked by P-Chan.

"Ranma quit teasing P-Chan!"

"I didn't do anything to this stupid pig."

"Ranmaa!"

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you liked this chapter. I'm still working on my website. I'm having a hard time putting it together. If you go to my author profile you can take a look at what little I managed to do. Any suggestions about setting up a web site would be appreciated.


	9. Enter Tsubasa Kurenai

Akane Grows Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or any other series in this story. This is simply fanfiction.

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Nine

Masato, another cousin of Kaneda's, was twelve years old, being very large and muscular for a boy his age. Just like Miku he planned on becoming a professional wrestler. He was the one who had cupped his hands to his mouth and said "homooo!" when Ranma changed genders at Miku's birthday party.

Kaneda, Miku and Masato were doing some outdoor training. Miku had managed to jump five feet in the air. "Good job, Miku!" Kaneda said in praise.

When Masato was about to do his jump he actually jumped ten feet in the air, being barely missed hit by a flying mailbox! "Yeow!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about Masato," Kaneda said. "You used your emotions and adrenaline to jump higher than you would normally do."

"I had to! That mailbox almost hit me!" Masato exclaimed, still in shock.

Kaneda took a look at the mailbox that kept moving along, getting further and further away. "It's Tsubasa!"

"How would you guys like some okinomiyaki?"

"Yeah!" the kids said.

"All right guys follow me," Kaneda said as he followed after the mailbox.

Eventually, they saw the mailbox attack Ranmachan. By the time they got there, what appeared to be a cute girl came out of the mailbox and attacked Ranma. The girl finally fainted. Ukyo showed up and punted the girl away.

"Hey, Ukyo! Are you going to be open today? My cousins would like some okonomiyaki." Kaneda said.

"Oh, yes, of course." Ukyo answered. They left for Ukyo's restaurant where everyone was served.

While his cousins were eating, Kaneda paid attention to what was going on. Ukyo was explaining about how Tsubasa always chased after her despite her continued refusals.

Then Tsubasa appeared out of nowhere in a trash can stepping on Ranma's head at the same time. "Oh, Ukyo! I love you so much! Won't you return my love?"

"No! After Ukyo's refusal Tsubasa left and returned inside a vending machine causing a lot of damage.

"How dare you trash my place you idiot!" Ukyo said as she prepared to strike Tsubasa with her giant spatula. But Akane stopped her and opened her shirt revealing her breasts.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ukyo asked as she covered herself blushing.

Masato's eyes became the size of saucers and his nose bled. "Wow!" He sighed.

"You see? Ukyo is a girl!" Akane said to Tsubasa. "Maybe you should have done this from the start," Ranma said as he regarded Tsubasa.

"What, do you think I'm blind? I knew Ukyo was a girl. I happen to like girls! Ukyo will still be mine!" Tsubasa proclaimed as he ran off. But before Tsubasa left he called Ranma "Ugly!"

"What a waste!" Masato said. "She was really hot!" he said as he watched Tsubasa leave with a leer and a smile on his face.

"Gee, she only likes girls. Is she gay?" Miku asked innocently.

"Oh will you shut up with that?" Ranma asked with embarrassment.

"I have to admit. You really look like a woman with that disguise you have on. Those things look so real," Masato said as he regarded Ranmachan's impressive bosom.

"Masato don't be rude," Kaneda admonished. "But Ranma don't yell at Miku like that! She's just young and curious."

Ranma glared at Kaneda for a moment then left.

XXX

The next day Ranma and Tsubasa were having an okonomiyaki selling contest. At first Ranma was losing. But then she went and disguised herself in a sexy bunny suit.

Kaneda, Miku and Masato were again doing some outdoor training as Masato noticed Ranma in the bunny outfit and was impressed. "Wow! She's hot!" Masato said as he admired Ranma's gorgeous body.

When Akane dragged Ranma off Kaneda and his cousins followed them. Eventually Masato realized that the bunny girl was Ranma.

Miku then said "You thought Ranma was hot. Are you..."

"Shut up!" Masato interjected. "But that Tsubasa chick is still hot though."

They then saw Tsubasa run off with Ranma chasing after the her. "It seems like Ranma likes girls. But isn't that girl into other chicks? Maybe I'll get to see them make out," Masato said lustily. Then Akane looked at him angrily.

"Why are you such a pervert?!" Akane screamed at Masato. Then she stormed off.

"What!" Masato asked no one in particular.

"You need to be careful around Akane, Masato. She doesn't like it when people, male or female, lust after Ranma," Kaneda explained.

"All right. But I want to see how this all ends," Masato responded. Then they noticed Ranma running away from Tsubasa.

XXX

The next day Akane was having lunch with Tsubasa. "Why don't you give up on Ranma and try to find a normal boyfriend?" Akane said to Tsubasa.

"Are you in love with Ranma yourself?" Tsubasa asked.

"Of course not!" Akane protested much. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"That's so sweet of you Akane," Tsubasa said as she clasped hold of her hand. She held her hand so tight that Akane had a hard time letting go.

"She's not in love with Ranma. She's engaged to me," Kaneda said appearing out of nowhere. Before Akane could say anything Tsubasa was hit with a piece of paper that was a love letter.

Tsubasa immediately left happily as she realized the letter was from Ranma.

XXX

On that Sunday, Tsubasa arrived at the place where Ranma told her to be in the letter he sent, wearing a very nice dress.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to be your boyfriend," Ranma answered in male form.

"I don't want a boyfriend!"

"Oh, no!" Ranma screamed as a bunch of cats showed up causing Ranma to go nuts and throw himself at Tsubasa hugging her close.

"What do you think you're doing? I never in my life have wanted to be held by a guy!" Tsubasa said as she knocked Ranma into a nearby water fountain.

"Oh Ranma. Who did this to you?" Tsubasa said to the newly changed and beaten up Ranmachan.

"Ooooh. I'm not gonna make it. I just want a hot bath before I pass on," Ranmachan said groggily.

"If that's what you want then that's what you'll get," Tsubasa said as she ran and carried Ranma towards the nearest hot water bath. Kaneda, Miku and Masato who had been watching along with Akane and Ukyo followed after them.

"I gotta see what happens now," Masato said excitedly.

As Ranmachan hit the hot water she became Ranmakun. He then turned towards Tsubasa. Making it obvious what he was. "I think I'll go for Akane," Tsubasa said as he turned for the door.

But as Tsubasa tried to leave, Ranma grabbed him. "Will you stop chasing girls and go out with guys?" Ranma asked. But what he saw surprised him.

Akane, Kaneda and the rest of the gang got there in time to see Ranma in male form, tearing the dress off of Tsubasa. "He's taking her clothes off!" Masato exclaimed, not taking his eyes off Tsubasa.

"Oh, no not again!" Masato said in shock.

"Go out with guys? And exactly what kind of person do you think I am?" Tsubasa asked, wearing a t-shirt and boxer shorts, making it obvious he was a male.

"I went through all that hassle to just to look cuter than you?" Ranma asked in disgust as he beat the tar out of Tsubasa.

XXX

"That's right. Tsubasa and I went to an all boys school. Didn't I tell you that?" Ukyo explained.

"No you didn't. Dressing up like a girl like that. That means he's a cross dresser," Akane said.

"I'm not a cross dresser. I'm just a guy that likes to dress up," Tsubasa said as Ranma glared angrily at him. "Don't get mad, especially since we have the same hobby."

"Mine's not a hobby!" Ranma yelled.

"Are they gay?" Miku asked.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Ranma yelled.

"Don't yell at Miku like that Ranma!" Kaneda ordered.

"I'll yell as much as I want." Ranma answered.

"Ranma, don't get mad at Miku; she's just a child!" Kaneda retorted.

"What are you doing here anyway? Isn't it time for you and your perverted cousins to take your sorry asses home?" Ranma asked with contempt.

"That's it, Ranma!" Kaneda answered.

"Bring it on! You washed up actor!" Ranma threatened.

"Ranmaa! Don't be so mean to the little girl!" Akane said.

"I'm sick of her asking the same stupid question over and over again! Sheesh!" Ranma answered.

"You know what I think. I think Ranma and Tsubasa are both gay, Masato said.

"I kind of thought so too." Miku said in agreement.

"What! How dare you say that to me?!" Ranma growled at them.

"Well, you dress around in girls clothes just like Tsubasa. Hoooomo!" Masato said. Then they heard laughing.

"You really can't blame them for thinking that way, Ranma," Ryoga said while laughing. "I saw the whole event. You really like dressing like a girl. Don't you, Ranma?"

"What do you know about it, Porky?!" Ranma yelled at him.

Miku regarded Ranma for a moment. Then she walked up to him. "I'm sorry, Ranma. I didn't mean to make fun of you. If you are gay, well I don't hate you for it," Miku said sweetly.

Ranma calmed down a bit. "Look, kid. I'm not gay. I have a curse," Ranma said as he explained the curse to her.

After the explanation Miku responded. "That's really weird. Well, I'd still like to be your friend. Besides maybe Masato is gay."

"What! What are you talking about?" Masato answered.

"Well, you got turned on by Ranma's female form and then got turned on by Tsubasa and they're both guys," Miku answered.

Everyone looked at Masato. "Look, that doesn't count because I didn't know they were guys," Masato answered.

"All right. Let's just forget the whole thing. By the way Akane, do you still want to keep training? You'll be able to beat Ukyo in time, even Shampoo eventually," Kaneda explained.

"Oh yes! Definitely!" Akane answered as she shot a look at Ukyo while Ukyo looked back unconcerned.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A rather short chapter but I decided to end it here. There'll be more to come in the future. I'm still working on my website. It should be done in about two weeks or so. Ja Mata!


	10. Moxibustion

Akane Grows Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or any other series in this story. This is simply fanfiction.

!!SPECIAL EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Ten

"Shoryuken!"

"Aargh!" Ken wanted to see how much Kaneda had improved since he beat him in the last Street Fighter Tournament so he had challenged Kaneda. Kaneda accepted the challenge knowing he probably wouldn't be able to beat Ken. But it was possible all that wine, women and song Ken had indulged himself in might have dulled his edge. Guess not.

"Hadoken!"

In answer to this fireball attack, Kaneda whipped out his new, made out of ki hammer. Spinning it around like a shield, he reflected the attack back on Ken. He immediately threw the hammer at Ken knocking him back.

"Umph! What is this? Using weapons?" Ken asked.

"That was made out of ki, just like your hadoken. It simply took the shape of a hammer," Kaneda answered as another ki hammer appeared in his hand.

"So you've gotten better, eh? All right! Looks like this will be a good fight after all," Ken responded as he ran towards Kaneda and attacked with a multiple dragon punch attack.

Even though Kaneda blocked these attacks, he felt some pain from them. But once these attacks exhausted themselves out. Kaneda attacked with his ki hammer in what seemed like a haymaker, knocking Ken back several feet.

Ken landed on his feet with an acrobatic flip. "Hadoken!"

"Yeow!" _"I'm surprised he was able to do that." _

Gaining the intuitive, Ken attacked with the helicopter kick. Kaneda quickly spun his hammer and flew himself over the attack and straight into Ken hammer first, stopping Ken's attack and knocking him down.

Kaneda attempted to put Ken into a sleeper hold but Ken repulsed him off with a martial throw before Kaneda could get his hands on him. Before Kaneda could land on his feet Ken nailed him with an unusually fast helicopter kick, hitting Kaneda several times. Ken then followed up with several rapidfire Dragon punches. _"This guy's made out of steel,"_ Ken thought as his fist connected.

"Tatsumakiiii!" Ken leaped over Kaneda's, coming straight for him. Kaneda then hit Ken with some powerful rapidfire, diagonal slanted, spinning kicks that knocked Ken back the same way he had come towards him. Before Ken could land Kaneda struck him with another small tornado that his opponent could not avoid. Ken went flying in the air and hit the ground with a thud.

Kaneda then ran towards Ken, swinging his hammer, throwing caution to the wind. _"I can win this fight!"_

But Ken got up and yelled "HAAADOOOKEEEEN!" This hadoken was huge and covered the whole area Kaneda was in.

"Aaaaahh!" Kaneda screamed in pain as he was hit. Ken followed up hitting Kaneda with a fast helicopter kick that hit Kaneda several times almost stunning him. He tried to get up but was hit with another hadoken fireball and slumped to the ground unconscious. "Yeah!" Ken raised his own hand in victory.

Akane and Chiko, who had been watching the fight, ran to him. "Are you okay?!" they asked with concern as they tried to wake Kaneda up.

"Ooooh! I'm all right. I just got knocked out," Kaneda answered rather weakly. _"I should have kept up my guard. I was too eager to win the fight,"_ He thought to himself.

"Don't feel too bad about losing to Ken. He is one of the greatest martial artists in the world. And you did pretty well against him," Ryu said to him.

"You might have had a better chance against me if you were the real man you used to be. You used to have all sorts of women. But now you're a sissy because you chase after this Akane chick. She ain't that bad looking but nowhere near as hot as the babes I've seen you with," Ken stated.

"Ken, don't make judgments on his personal life like that. It's rude," Ryu admonished.

"What?!" Ken said. "I'm just saying that Kaneda would be more of a man if he wasn't so whipped."

"Don't say things like that! You Pervert!" Akane demanded, getting in his face.

"I'll say what I want. I'm not whipped like your boyfriend over there," Ken said turning his back to Akane.

"Oh, you pervert!" Akane yelled, malleting Ken into the stratosphere.

"Now that he had coming," Ryu said.

XXX

"You didn't have to do mallet Ken like that, Akane," Kaneda said to her as they sparred together the next day.

"I did it for me. Honestly, he was worse than Ranma or you, for that manner. I'm glad you don't chase women anymore. But I still think you're a pervert for what you did with those women," Akane said.

Kaneda paused for a moment. "I hope you'll be kind enough to forgive my past."

"Achoo!" Akane sneezed.

"You all right Akane?" Kaneda asked.

"I think I'm catching a cold. I better go home," Akane said as ran off.

Later that day, Akane and Ranma were home alone. Akane was still sneezing. But whenever she sneezed Ranma would hug her.

"What do you think you're doing!" Akane screamed in a rage.

"It's not want you think, Akane. Whenever someone sneezes I have this uncontrollable desire to hug them."

"You expect me to believe that?!" Akane screamed.

!!SMASH!! "Nihao!"

"What do you want, Shampoo?!" Akane demanded.

!!GONG!! "Akane give man way too too affectionate hug to any man except Ranma!" Shampoo commanded as she stuffed the dim sum down Akane's throat.

At that point Kuno showed up. !!GONG!! "At last, thou hast shown thy love for me, sweet Akane."

"Get out of here!" Akane screamed, breaking herself free of his hold and knocking the samurai into the sky.

"Hello, Akane. I brought you some gifts from my travels," Ryoga said, coming inside carrying a small bell that unofrtunately for Akane rang at that moment, making the young girl hug him. _"I'm so happy! I'd never thought Akane would show her love for me in this way!" _!!POW!!

"Do you believe me now, Akane?!"

"All right, I believe you!"

Faster than the eye could follow Ranma grabbed the dim sum in Shampoo's hands and stuffed the rest down her throat. !!GONG!! "Shampoo, go home peaceably," Ranma ordered. !!GONG!!

"Shampoo go home now."

_"It looks like I got here just in time," _Kaneda thought as he saw Shampoo leave the area. He had showed up at the Tendo household with some Chuan Bei Gong Li, cooked pear with Chinese herbs. This was medicinal food made to help Akane get over her cold. Kaneda had put it in a container to keep it warm.

!!GONG!! The wind had made the gong inside the house go off, making Akane immediately hugged Kaneda upon seeing him.

"Well, it's nice to see you too Akane. I brought you something. This will help you with your cold," Kaneda explained as he evaded Akane's mallet.

"Oh. Thanks, Kaneda," Akane said as even the smell of the cooked pear began to make her feel better.

"We don't need you around here. So you can leave!" Ranma said as he kicked Kaneda into the atmosphere.

"Ranma, that wasn't nice!" Akane stated after having eaten the cooked pear. "I actually feel a whole lot better. I'm not even sneezing anymore."

"That's good. I really didn't want to have to hug an uncute, psycho chick like you anyway," Ranma said in relief as Akane prepared to mallet him.

XXX

Next day, As Kaneda and Akane were sparring Akane had a hard time landing a blow, even though she had improved remarkably. But when she did land a blow Kaneda was knocked back into the wall of his dojo. If his place wasn't so reinforced he would have went through the wall!

"Yay! I did it!"

_"This must be when I ate those super soba. Akane's strong now. But I need to show her strength isn't everything. A martial artist should have the total package,"_ Kaneda thought.

"Okay, Akane. It seems you've gotten stronger. Let's see if you've improved your speed as well. As they continued to spar, Kaneda avoided getting hit by her and used hit and run tactics to wear her down.

Akane began to get frustrated, lost her focus and began to attack wildly. "Akane get your focus back! You've been doing so well." Then Kaneda struck Akane with a well placed shiatsu attack.

"Strength is a good thing to have. But don't disregard things like speed and skill," Kaneda instructed. After Akane recovered she got up and left in a huff.

XXX

Later that day Kaneda and Miku were watching the Martial Arts Badminton Tournament between Akane and Shampoo with Akane quickly overpowering Shampoo.

"Is Akane taking steroids?" Miku asked innocently.

"No, it's not that simple," Kaneda explained.

!!GLOMP!! "Kaneda come to see Silk?" Silk said with glee.

"I'm here to see this match," Kaneda said as he broke free of Silk's hold.

"Get away from her!" Mousse called out as he grabbed Kaneda with chains and threw him several feet away slamming him through a window of a home. He also followed up with some shooting dagger attacks.

"What the?"

"Gasp!"

"Sorry about this. I'll pay for the damages," Kaneda said to the family of the home he had been thrown into. Then he leaped through the roof of the home and used his hammer to propel himself at Mousse.

"Mousse, I've had it! If you had any honor you would have simply challenged me instead of surprise attacking me like this! I then would have just defeated you. But now I'm going to give you the beating of your life!" Kaneda threatened.

"You talking pretty tough for a guy that got beat up by a blond haired guy from America! I know now that you really can't beat me in a real fight," Mousse said as he shot autofire daggers at him.

Kaneda deflected away the first volley of daggers. But he reflected the next volley back at Mousse.

"Aaugh!" Fortunately for Mousse all the metal gear in his robes reduced the damage he took.

As Mousse leaped into the air over Kaneda he whipped out a huge wrecking ball swinging it at his opponent the same way wrecking balls were swung. This ball was so big that it covered the whole area that Kanda was in, hitting him and knocking him back several feet. Kaneda responded by throwing some ki hammers at Mousse, taking the duck boy down.

The fight became so hectic that it drew the attention of some of the people who were watching the match between Akane and Shampoo.

Mousse then shot at him with some acupuncture needles. Kaneda blocked these attacks with his hammer. But this attack was a feint. Mousse actually struck Kaneda from the air above with the huge wrecking ball again slamming him into the ground.

But Kaneda was not beaten. He picked up the wrecking ball and shattered it. He then flew at Mousse in a rage, hitting the surprised amazon with several rapidfire punch and kick combinations which sent Mousse to the ground injured and unconscious.

!!GLOMP!! "You fight Mousse for Silk!"

"I fought him because he attacked me. Now if you'll excuse me," Kaneda said as he took off after Akane and Ranma, having noticed that both of them were gone.

"Ranma, Akane, what hapened?" Kaneda asked.

"I'm all right, Kaneda. I had a strength boost that gave me whiskers. Ranma just gave me the antidote," Akane explained.

"Well, I'm glad it worked out. By the way Akane, the training I've been giving you has made you both stronger and faster. So you really don't need to grow whiskers."

"How come you don't look surprised at what happened?" Ranma asked with suspicion, having regarded Kaneda as Akane explained everything.

"Akane exhibited a great deal of strength last time I had sparred with her. But all's well that ends well," Kaneda answered in reply.

XXX

As Kaneda was out for a jog he saw some papers all over the place. When he reached for one he read it. "Ranma is weak."

_"This was when Ranma lost his strength due to that Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion. I think I'll ask around some of my friends and associates just in case Happosai tries that on me."_

But before he could do anything else his danger sense went off. He quickly moved out of the way as a spark barely missed him.

"Blast it! Almost had him!" Happosai exclaimed as Kaneda looked up at him.

"What's the big idea?" Kaneda asked with rage.

"I don't like you, Kaneda. I hate how you've kept me from those pretty young girls at your dojo. How dare you deprive an old man of his pleasure?" Happosai asked with indignation.

Happosai threw another Moxibustion at him. But this time Kaneda missile deflected the attack right back to Happosai with his ki hammer, making Happosai work hard to avoid being hit by his own attack. While this was going on, Kaneda nailed Happosai with a thrown ki hammer. "Ohh! Blast you! That hurt! I'll get you for this!" Happosai screamed as he leaped away.

Chiko Nakada, one of the teachers that worked for Kaneda, ran up to him. "I saw that! You acted like that little spark was dangerous!"

"It was. Have you ever heard of the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion?" Kaneda asked her.

"No. I havent' what is it?"

"It's a chi attack that robs someone of his strength making that person weaker than a baby. I know there's a cure for it. I'm going to ask my friends and associates if they know a cure for it."

"Why are you so concerned if Happosai didn't hit you with it?" Chiko asked.

"Ranma got hit with it. And he might hit me with it some time in the future. There's also a chance he might use it on one of my students. I want a cure ready just in case."

"Hmmm. That makes sense. But how did you know the name of that attack?"

"Um, I've done a lot of studying on all kinds of martial arts techniques," Kaneda answered quickly.

Dan Feng, another teacher who worked for Kaneda, ran up to them. "Was that the perverted old guy?" he asked.

"Yes. That was him. We have some phone calls and emails to make. We got to go back to the dojo. Come on. Let's go. I'll explain on the way."

XXX

After being weakened by the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion and clobbered by his many rivals Ranma had gone out to the Yomogi Valley, the moxa rock capital of the world in order to find a cure for his weakness along with his father and Ukyo. Eventually Cologne and Akane caught up with them. While Cologne was training Ranma in the Heaven Blast of the Dragon Kaneda arrived there with Chiko and Dan.

"In order to learn this technique your opponent must hit you and not hold back. It's obvious that Ukyo and Akane don't really want to attack you full on. And at the same time, Ranma, you must attack be willing to unleash this attack on these girls. If not all of this is pointless," Cologne stated.

"You need someone who can fight Ranma without holding back? Fine. I'll volunteer myself," Kaneda said with Dan and Chiko behind him. _"Maybe I'll learn this technique at the same time."_

"All right. Ranma, assume the position. Kaneda, you must hit Ranma with everything you got. Understand?" Cologne asked.

"Yes," Kaneda answered.

Kaneda attacked Ranma furiously with punch and kick combinations, forcing Ranma evaded all these attacks and keep moving in a spiral. But despite Ranma's attempts to evade, Kaneda still got some hits in. Ranma kept retreating in a spiral until he finally reached the end and !!KRAK!! Kaneda went flying into the air with a huge tornado that was visible for miles right below him. Then he came crashing to the ground.

XXX

When Kaneda woke up inside a tent he looked up and saw Chiko and Dan looking down on him. Both of them looked very happy.

"Kaneda! My grandfather called me on his cell phone. He said he could probably figure out how to cure Ranma of the Moxibustion. But he's already figured out how to resist it," Chiko said with excitement.

"That's good, Chiko. We'll start including how to resist attacks like that in our training as soon as possible," Kaneda answered.

"Well, learning to resist an attack like the Moxibustion isn't that easy. It wouldn't take you that long to learn it. And it wouldn't take Dan or me much longer. But for a new student it would take a while. All right. Let's go back to the dojo and see how long building up a resistance takes. There's something I want to tell you two when we get back," Kaneda said as he got up.

As Ranma and the others got ready to leave, Akane saw Kaneda and his teachers getting ready to leave as well. "Kaneda, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Akane. I can take anything Ranma can dish out. Don't worry me about me."

"That's right! Besides we have the c..." Kaneda stopped Dan from saying anymore.

"Well, we got to get going. See you around," Kaneda said.

Cologne eyed Kaneda and his friends suspiciously with scrutiny. _"Kaneda seemed to have been paying a great deal of attention to what was happening. If I didn't know better I'd think he learned the heaven blast himself. I've not forgotten that he's a teacher. Unlike Soun Tendo, he actually has students. I'll have to keep my eye on him."_

XXX

"All right. So what did you guys learn?" Kaneda asked his two teachers while they were at his dojo.

"First, why did you shut me up before?" Dan asked.

"Sorry about that. I didn't want that old lady to hear you. She's very sneaky and dangerous. She's as formidable as Happosai. That's not all. I've figured out that technique Ranma used on me. I'll teach it to you but we have to keep it a secret," Kaneda explained.

At that moment Chiko's grandfather showed up. "I found the cure! Now here is how one can be cured. I might as well to tell you how to make yourself immune to the Moxibustion too while I'm here," Chiko's grandfather said to them.

Over the course of time, they learned both how to resist the Moxibustion and to cure it. After all this Kaneda led them to the school where he knew Ranma's big fight with Happosai would be.

When they got there they saw a huge tornado. Papers were flying all over the place. Chiko grabbed a picture of Ranmachan in sexy lace underwear.

"Gee, this girl's hot. I'm so jealous," Chiko said.

"That's Ranma, Chiko. You know about Ranma's curse, don't you?" Kaneda asked. Chiko had a shocked look on her face.

"You mean Ranma looks this hot as a girl?"

"I'm afraid so. He's been trying to find a cure for his curse for months now. I don't know if he ever will find a cure. But when this spectacle is over we can help Ranma get over the Moxibustion," Kaneda explained.

Then Kaneda noticed that Ranma and Akane had gotten out of the spiraling tornado. Kaneda immediately threw his ki hammer into the air and used it to fly himself towards them. When he reached them he said, "grab onto me, both of you!" Kaneda yelled out. With one hand around Akane Ranma reached over and grabbed on to Kaneda.

"All right! Now hold on tight!" Kaneda ordered as he maneuvered away from the spiraling tornado. Eventually he landed on the ground with them gently.

Kaneda's crew and Ranma's friends and family ran up to them. "Where's the chart?" one of them asked.

"It got shredded up," Ranma said sadly. "But that's all right. Thanks for all your help," Ranma said as he left.

"Ranma, wait!" Kaneda called out. Chiko's grandfather has the cure for the.. Ungh!" Kaneda screamed as he felt a burning on his back. His defense to the Moxibustion immediately activated and repulsed the Moxibustion as the kanji symbol for it fell harmlessly to the ground.

Kaneda quickly turned towards Happosai. "Happosai! You are so dead!" Kaneda yelled as he chased after the old pervert.

"What? How did you repulse the Moxibustion?" Happosai asked in surprise. Happosai evaded Kaneda's attacks but then Kaneda threw a ki hammer at him, the old man evading the ki hammer with ease. "You'll have to do better than that boy! Blahh!" Happosai said as he stuck his tongue at Kaneda. But he was unaware of the fact that the ki hammer he had dodged was headed straight for his back.

"SLAM!" "Oooh!" Kaneda then walked over to the old man and grabbed him. But Happosai escaped his grasp and hit him with a Happo smoke bomb.

When the smoke cleared, Happosai was gone. Then they all heard Happosai's voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere. "This isn't over, Kaneda! I'll get you yet!"

"Anytime, old man!" Kaneda yelled out.

"Is that really true? Do you really have a cure?" Akane asked Chiko.

"Yes, we do. We just have to track Ranma down. Then we can administer the cure," Chiko answered.

Ranma then reappeared. "Did you guys say there was a cure?"

"Yes, Ranma just let my grandfather help you," Chiko answered as her grandfather poked Ranma's back.

!!ZZZGT!! "Ow! Whoa! My strength is returning! Yes! I'm back!"

At that moment Kaneda walked up to Akane. "You might want Ranma to stay away from your home for a while. He's sure to revel in the return of his power," Kaneda whispered to Akane.

"Hey! Get away from Akane!" Ranma yelled with authority as he folded his arms around his chest. He then walked up to Kaneda and glared at him.

"Wait a minute!" Chiko exclaimed. "If it wan't for Kaneda, you'd still be a weakling. He's the one who looked for the cure and got me to get my grandfather over here to give you the cure!"

Ranma stopped for a moment. "Uh, yeah. Thanks Kaneda. And thanks you especially sir," Ranma said to Chiko's grandfather as he bowed.

"That's better, son," Genma said to Ranma after appearing out of nowhere. "I know I taught you good manners."

"What?! When did you ever teach me manners?!" Ranma yelled.

"Well, Ranma. How about if I test your newly returned strength with another match? But let's have it somewhere where the environment won't be damaged," Kaneda requested.

"Sure, no problem," Ranma answered with confidence.

"Wait! I want to fight him first! I'll let you have what's left over, Kaneda!" Ryoga called out as he marched towards Ranma.

"Ryoga, you're a nice guy and all. This is not the time to fight Ranma. He's just got his strength back. You know the saying 'that which doesn't kill you can only make you stronger.' Well, Ranma is now stronger than he was before. It's better if he fights me. I can take a beating. I've been beaten up by some powerful fighters. If he beats me up badly, he'll realize how strong he is and will be more careful towards his environment. That would include Akane's home, Ranma," Kaneda said seriously as he regarded Ranma.

"No! I'll fight him now!" Ryoga screamed as he ran over to Ranma and attacked. Ranma easily evaded his attacks and hit Ryoga several times with the last blow knocking Ryoga back.

_"He is stronger. And he's a little faster than usual. Oh no. He's going to hit me again,"_ !!CRACK!! Ryoga went flying into the sky via Ranma's powerful roundhouse kick that he could not have avoided. "I'll get you for this Ranmaaaaa!!"

"Next!" Ranma said as he turned to Kaneda. "Wait, Kaneda! Ranma has really gotten stronger. Maybe you shouldn't fight him," Akane suggested.

"That's all right, Akane. Ken Masters is still stronger than Ranma is now. If I can take a beating from Ken I can take a beating from Ranma," Kaneda answered.

One of the students at the school yelled out with a megaphone "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!" As Kaneda faced off with Ranma.

"I hope you're not bitter about this, Ranma. But you need to learn how strong you are," Kaneda said.

"Whatever. You're gonna learn how strong I am real quick," Ranma said as he attacked, forcing Kaneda to block and counter attack, each getting some hits in. Then they were going at it toe to toe. But this time Ranma didn't back up. Even though both were throwing volleys of rapidfire attacks, neither gave ground.

_"Ouch! He has gotten stronger. But I really want to wipe that smirk off his face,"_ Kaneda surmised.

_"He's gotten tougher as well. I feel like I'm hitting concrete steel. He's tougher than Ryoga. I think he has some way of getting stronger over time. I'll surely beat him today, but I'll have to stay on my toes,"_ Ranma contemplated.

Knocking Kaneda back with a two fisted power punch Ranma then ran towards Kaneda intending to finish him off. But Kaneda dropped to the ground and kicked Ranma with several rapidfire combinations while Ranma flew over him.

As Ranma landed on his feet Kaneda also got up. They then flew into each other. Caution was thrown into the wind as they rained blows on each other, the blows sounding like thunder and lightning.

"This is a pretty good fight," Ken Masters said the fight raged on. Ken, Ryu and Chun Li just arrived from a mission against Shadowlaw.

"Kaneda's actually has gotten better since I've beaten him. That zenchi of his must really work. But he was right about one thing. I am stronger than the guy he's fighting," Ken said proudly.

_"I don't know if even I could beat Kaneda now,"_ Chun Li thought to herself. _"I can see why Kaneda trains so hard. This Ranma guy's really tough. And he's only a teenager. He might be a match for Ken or Ryu when he grows up."_

When it looked like they both would go down, Kaneda went down but Ranma quickly righted himself up. "Psyche!" Ranma said, exulting over his victory.

Kaneda tried to get up again but collapsed into a heap on the ground. "That was a great fight!" some of the students at the school yelled out. The spectators cheered out loud, some for Kaneda, some for Ranma, but most just cheered for having watched a good fight. Ranma, of course, thought that the cheers were for him alone. So he did victory poses for the crowd and soaked in the cheers.

"Two defeats in one week. How do you live with yourself, Kaneda?" Ken asked him. "Maybe you should stick to fighting henchmen and soldiers."

"Ken, there's no need for you to be insulting. Don't forget. His fiancee knocked you into orbit after you beat him," Ryu said solemnly.

"Hey! She surprised me. And it wasn't like I wasn't a little bit hurt from the blows Kaneda did manage to get in. It's just like a whipped guy like him to hide behind his girlfriends skirt," Ken answered indignantly.

Ranma walked up to Ken. "So you're the guy Kaneda thinks is stronger than me. You're not so tough. I could kick your ass just like Kaneda's."

"Listen kid. Don't get cocky with me. Don't think just because you beat Kaneda that you could beat me. Kaneda's whipped because of that Akane girl," Ken responded.

"You're wrong! Akane's my fiancee. And I'm sure I can beat you too. I'm the best there is. The best!" Ranma stated with confidence.

"What? So this chick has two fiances and you know about each other? You're both whipped! At least Kaneda has had other women. Have you had any women? You're a virgin most likely," Ken asked mockingly.

"That's it!" Ranma said as he attacked Ken. But Ken easily evaded Ranma's attacks. Ranma was a little tired from the fight he had with Kaneda so his attacks were less on point. Ken then countered with a few punch and kick combinations. While Ranma was stunned he struck with the dragon punch knocking the pigtailed boy out.

"Maybe you should recover from the fight you just had, kid. I guess Kaneda's stronger than I thought. Oh, by the way, Kaneda! Chun Li, Ryu and I could use a place to stay for a few days. Can we crash at your place?" Ken asked.

"Crash? You can stay at my home. But no parties, no underage girls, no drinking and no damaging my house. There's a garden out back. So practice outside. And keep in mind that I teach students. Don't disturb my classes. All right?" Kaneda said as he recovered from being knocked out.

"Okay, Mother! Man you're uptight! You're no fun at all. All right. It's your home," Ken said.

"I'll make sure Ken doesn't do anything to trouble you," Ryu said.

"Same goes for me!" Chun Li parroted as Ken rolled his eyes at them.

"Well, I'm going home now so you might as well come along. Come on guys! Kaneda said to Chiko and Dan as they and Kaneda's friends followed him home.

"Oh wait, Kaneda!" Akane called out as she ran up to him. "I still want to keep learning from you."

"Sure no problem, Akane," Kaneda answered with a smile.

"Ranma won the fight, but Kaneda got the girl, because he has all the money," Nabiki said appearing out of nowhere, counting the money she had made on the fight.

_"Kaneda has some powerful friends. Chun Li looks familiar. I could swear I've seen someone who looks like her before. This bears some investigating,"_ Cologne thought to herself as she leaped home.

"C'mon boy. It's time to go home. Wake up. You weren't hit that hard. Besides, it's almost time for dinner," Genma said as he kicked Ranma's in the side, getting him up.

_"I knew Ranma would beat Kaneda. But Kaneda sure is tough though,"_ Ukyo thought as she walked home. Everybody else then went home.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Another chapter finished! I plan to put some of the anime episodes in this fanfic in the future. But the timeline I plan to use is still the basically going to be the manga.

If you have some suggestions about which anime episodes I should write in this fanfic tell me when you review. I want to thank Nitro for giving me the idea of having Ken fight Kaneda.

My web sites up. So take a look at it. It's a scream! Just go to my author profile. You can get to my web page from there.


	11. Revelations

Akane Grows Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or any other series in this story. This is simply fanfiction.

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Eleven

Jan Akiyama, Kaneda's cousin, came in with his left arm broken and his right hand broken with his friend, Takeo Okonogi, walking along with him.

"What happened Jan? Did you piss off the wrong person?" Kaneda asked, regarding the injury. "I'll call Dr. Tofu; he'll be able to help you."

"Fine, whatever. Let's go, Okonogi. This way," Jan ordered the young man with him. Okonogi was a guy who worked with Jan at his restaurant. Okonogi wasn't that good a chef so he had been training under Jan.

_"I wonder what they're doing," _Kaneda thought as he followed them and observed what they were doing. Okonogi was holding up a heavy bag stiffly. Sometimes he would falter and let go. At that point Jan would headbutt him and order him to keep holding the bag up.

Kaneda noticed that the veins in Okonogi's arm were visible due to the strain. _"It's like martial arts training,"_ Kaneda thought.

Kaneda went outside to do some nighttime training and jogging. After a few miles he noticed a good number of young girls tied up and gagged in a wooded area. Ranmachan was among them!

Kaneda ran towards them with a sense of urgency until... !!WUMP!!

Kaneda looked up to see a giant of a man, standing in his way. He was 1000 pounds plus and over fifteen feet tall with black hair that was wild and everywhere. "Go away! This is none of your business!" the giant's voice boomed. Then a man got out of the car. It was Takio Matsuda!

"Well, well, if it isn't Kaneda Akiyama. It looks like you've found your destruction once again. You're probably wondering why I'm not in jail right now. Well, money in the right hands does wonders. But enough of that. Let me introduce you to Hugo. Kill him Hugo!" Takio ordered.

Hugo came at Kaneda with so much speed that belied his size that Kaneda barely got out of the way of the charge. !!RAT!!TAT!!TAT!!TAT!!TAT!! At the same time Kaneda evaded the gunfire from Takio's henchmen.

_"I'm practically fighting a two front war here. I could take this guy out if only I had time. I know. I'll just use the dragon blast of heaven."_

Kaneda led Hugo into a spiral as he avoided all of his attacks and attempts to grab him while Takio's men were careful not to shoot at him while he was so close to Hugo.

When Kaneda reached the end of the spiral !!KRAK!! Hugo went flying into the atmosphere, wind blowing everywhere. When the wind died down Hugo came crashing to the ground. !!WHAM!! Takio and his men were in shock as they saw the fight end so quickly. "Fire! Gun him down!" Takio ordered. Kaneda used his spinning ki hammer to reflect the gunfire back on the ones who shot at him injuring several and killing others outright.

The remaining men looked at each other for a moment. None dared shoot at Kaneda anymore. They simply attacked Kaneda enmasse using all sorts of melee weapons, causing Kaneda to spin around at super speed, punching this one here, kicking this one there. In time all of them were on the ground unconscious except for Takio.

"Back off, Kaneda. Or I'll kill her!" Takio threatened as he grabbed one of the girls and put a gun to her head. It was Ranma! She was wearing a white chiffon dress. Ranma didn't seem like himself. He was acting like a girl in fact.

"Ranma! Break out of his hold! What's wrong with you?!" Kaneda yelled out. _"This must be when Ranma hit his head and thought he was a woman. This is going to be difficult."  
_

"Kaneda help meee!" Ranma screamed.

"So you know this girl? Maybe I'll take her away from here. She's really hot!" Takio said as he licked her face.

"Let her go, Takio, or suffer the consequences!" Kaneda said menacingly.

"Don't threaten me! I always do what **I want!" **Takio stated.

"Don't come any closer or else!" Takio ordered as Kaneda stepped closer to him. "I'm aware of all your tricks. So I won't fall for anything."

"If you think I'll just let you walk out of here you're in for a rude awakening. You're finished, Takio! There's no way you can buy your way out of this."

"You're so naive, Akiyama. This is the world. Everything is for sale. There's no one who can't be bought except for self righteous idiots like you. Now die!" Takio said as he pushed Ranma away and whipped out a gun firing at Kaneda. Kaneda used his ki hammer to deflect the bullets; he didn't reflect the bullets back on Takio for fear of hitting Ranma. As soon as Takio's gun was empty he threw the gun at Kaneda and missed.

Then a woman appeared. She was tall, about six feet two, a beautiful woman with long reddish brown hair, slender and somewhat muscular. She wore a beret, a white tank top and blue shorts. Her name was Poison.

"Hold it, Fella! How dare you knock out my man, Hugo. I'll have to deal with you," Poison threatened as she moved in to attack Kaneda.

But before she could reach him Kaneda threw a ki hammer at her knocking her out. "Now it's your turn, Takio," Kaneda said as he walked towards Takio with a sense of grave purpose.

Takio tried to grab Ranma again but Ranma ran from him giving Kaneda a clear shot. Kaneda finally nailed him with a thrown ki hammer that knocked him out.

"Once again you lose Takio," Kaneda said triumphantly. Ranma then ran up to Kaneda and affectionately hugged him. Ken, Ryu, Chun Li and Chiko finally arrived on the scene with the police close behind them.

"Kaneda! What happened?" Chun Li asked as she saw the all the carnage. Before Kaneda could answer Ranma gave Kaneda a sensual kiss.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Kaneda. I'm so grateful!" Ranma looked up towards him sweetly.

"Well, I guess you're a real man after all. She's way hotter than that Akane chick you're engaged to!" Ken said as he admired Ranma.

"Kaneda! YOU PERVERT! How dare you take advantage of Ranma in his current state?!" Akane yelled out as she stormed towards Kaneda mallet in hand. Soun, Genma and Nabiki were right behind her.

"Akane, don't get mad at Kaneda. I was just thanking him for saving my life and all the girls here; he's a hero!" Ranma said gratefully

But Akane had already made up her mind and was not going to be confused by the facts. !!POW!!

"Come on, Ranma. Let's go home," Akane said as she put her arm around Ranma.

"Ha ha ha. That was hilarious!" Ken laughed.

"It's not really like that," Chiko volunteered.

"What is it like?" Ken asked.

"Oh, never mind," Chiko said in resignation. _"Things are complicated as it is."_

XXX

_"I never would have done that! Especially, when I didn't do anything. Akane tried and convicted me. Ranma was the one who kissed me! I don't know why she clobbered me over that! That bitch!!"_ Kaneda thought to himself as he was knocked into the atmosphere.

"Well, well, well. It looks like the shoe is on the other foot, hmmm?" Kaneda's grandmother said as she flew next to him at the same speed. "You're probably wondering why men put up with women. Just think back to when Silk used that love potion on you. Of course, you're not as 'perverted' as most men, right, Kaneda? But then it really doesn't matter if you're innocent or not. Akane has already played judge, jury and executioner. What did Ranma see in you, 'Akane'?" Kaneda's grandmother asked him coyly.

"I never treated Ranma that badly! I didn't! I didn't! I didn't! Sure I sent Ranma into orbit every now and then but he always deserved it. He was a pervert!" Kaneda stated.

"Really? Did you ever hear the saying, 'judge not, lest ye be judged,' hmmm? It looks like you've gotten a taste of your own medicine. I know you've been very good to this Akane. But how many times has Ranma saved **your** life and protected you when **you** were Akane? After all Ranma had done for you, you treated him like garbage. Always accusing him of cheating on you when he often had no control over the situations either fate or his fat father put him into. Ranma could have left you at anytime."

"Be glad this is just a dream world. I'd hate to think what your bad karma would have done to you in real life if you weren't suffering for it here. So you're getting what you deserve now instead. I hope when you get back you get on your knees and beg Ranma for forgiveness for all the horrible things you've done to him. He'll probably faint with gratitude and happily forgive you," Kaneda's grandmother said.

"You mean I get to go home now?" Kaneda asked hopefully.

"Let me think about that for a moment. Uuuuuuh, no! You're not done. You're not done. Check this out!" his grandmother said as she pointed sharply at a huge boulder Kaneda was about to hit.

"Aargh!" Kaneda screamed. !!SMASH!! He then slumped into the ground unconscious.

XXX

Kaneda woke up later with a headache. He then noticed an old man drawing something on his chest. "What do you think you're doing?!" Kaneda yelled as he shoved the old man away.

"I was drawing the mark of the gods on you so I can make you an invincible fighter," the old man answered. "I was almost done, too. Wha... Wait! What are you doing you're washing it all off!"

"Look, grampa. I don't need some goofy markings on me. Now if you'll excuse, I need to get going." As Kaneda was about to swing his ki hammer and fly off someone called out to him.

"Hey, Kaneda! You should have let the old man finish. That way you would have had a chance against me. I have the mark and now I'm invincible. I've already taken on several other martial artists. Soon I'll defeat Ranma," Ryoga stated.

"Ryoga, I suggest you train a little harder before try to fight Ranma. Ever since he recovered from the moxibustion he's gotten stronger; he doesn't know his own strength," Kaneda said.

"Oh really? I'll surely kick his ass all over the place. It looks like Ranma kicked your ass, too. No matter. I'm now the most powerful man in the universe! I have the powerrrr!" Ryoga said, raising his umbrella in the air as lightning came out of Ryoga's umbrella. Ryoga was awash in electricity that didn't seem to hurt him at all. Ryoga then pointed his umbrella towards the rock Kaneda had previously slammed into and destroyed it with the electricity leaving a pile of pebbles.

_"Ryoga's pretty powerful. I don't know if I could beat him right now,"_ Kaneda thought to himself. "I guess you've been doing some serious training this past month."

"That's right! Another old man taught me how to harness the electricity in the air and in my own body. I can now attack with electricity by using my now modified umbrella or any kind of conductor. It took some time but I learned how to do it."

"No one can beat me now! Not Ranma. Not even you for that matter. I've had it with you making me look weak in front of Akane," Ryoga said with menace.

**"Oh, Ryoga! You shouldn't fight Ranma anymore; he's too fast for you." "Don't fight Ranma right now; he's just gotten his strength back. He's now stronger than before!"** Ryoga said, doing a bad imitation Kaneda's voice.

"Each time you were there when Ranma beat me up, your patronizing pity embarrassed and sickened me. I'll get Ranma later. Right now, I'll deal with you. Prepare yourself!" Ryoga immediately attacked Kaneda.

Kaneda whipped out his hammer expecting a long hard fight but it didn't happen that way. !!ZZZGGTT!! "Aargh!" _"I wasn't able to deflect it for some reason. Maybe Ryoga is invincible!"_

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Ryoga, what's wrong you? You're normally such a nice guy. I never meant to shame you in front of Akane. You're so much better than this."

"Shut up!"

!!WACK!! "Aaaaaah!" Kaneda screamed as he went flying into the air.

"Don't patronize me! I know you're engaged to Akane just like Ranma. It's sad that Akane is stuck having to choose between you two bastards. Ranma's a womanizer and you're a more discreet womanizer. I've been all over the world and I've heard all the rumors about you. Neither of you are good enough for Akane. So stay out of my way!" With that Ryoga left the area.

"Are you sure you don't want a mark of god for your self?" the old man asked. "I can draw one on you, too. You'll never beat him otherwise."

Kaneda got up and looked at him. "That's it! It's that mark. That's what's making Ryoga act the way he does. I have to figure out how to get that mark off of him."

"That's impossible!" the old man said. "The only way to take the mark off of him is to defeat him. And you saw what happened just now."

Kaneda began to wind his hammer up to leave. "Thanks for the information. I'll find some way of helping Ryoga and freeing him from that evil mark."

"Wait a minute! The mark doesn't make someone act evil. It just makes someone invincible. Where did you get the idea that the mark made someone evil?" the old man asked. But Kaneda was long gone by then.

XXX

Kaneda had flown all the way to Dr. Tofu's before going home in order to have the doctor give him a check up. "Kaneda, it looks like you've been electrocuted," Dr. Tofu observed as he treated him.

"It's a long story, Dr. Tofu. So I won't bore you with the details. I'm all right though. I just wanted to make sure I was okay after all that.

"Yes. Your resistance to damage is actually greater than Ranma's but Ranma actually heals faster. I hear you're engaged to Akane. Is that true?" Tofu asked.

"Yes. My parents made a deal with Mr. Tendo. We all decided to let Akane choose whom she wants to marry. The problem now is Ryoga. He's been corrupted by some kind of mark that makes him invincible. I have to figure out how to remove that mark from him."

"Does Ryoga have the ability to shoot electricity from his hands? Is that how you were electrocuted?"

"Yes. That's true," Kaneda answered.

"Make sure Ryoga doesn't attack anyone else with that. The electric damage you took would have killed most people. The only other person who could survive such an attack is Ranma."

"That's right! He threatened to go after Ranma as well. Thanks for helping me, Dr. Tofu. I have to go warn Ranma and Akane. Right now, Ryoga's dangerous," Kaneda said as he left.

XXX

When Kaneda got home Chun Li and Chiko were waiting for him. "Kaneda! Where were you? Did Akane hit you that hard? You look like you've been in a fight with Blanka," Chun Li said with concern.

"I'm all right. I got knocked into a rock and fought a guy with electrical powers. I've seen a doctor so I'm okay. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing unusual. But Ken was nice enough to teach one of your classes while you were gone. Don't worry. I made sure he didn't do anything he shouldn't have. Afterwards he left for the nightclub scene, probably to get a girl or something like that." Chun Li answered.

"As long as she's not underage. How's Ryu doing?" Kaneda asked.

"He's been training in your backyard garden. He really likes to train in there due to the fact that being there always helps put him at peace while he meditates."

"Too bad Ken doesn't do the same thing. He could learn a lot from Ryu. Anyway, I'm going to visit my fiancee. There's something I need to tell them about Ryoga."

"Ryoga? That's the guy Ranma beat up before he beat you up, right? What's wrong with him?" Chun Li asked.

"He's got some kind of mark on him that makes him invincible. This mark also makes him evil. It isn't his fault but he'll probably kill Ranma and who knows what he'll do after that?" Kaneda said as he left for the Tendo household.

"That Akane girl must have hit him too hard with that mallet of hers," Chun Li commented as she watched Kaneda go.

XXX

When Kaneda arrived at the Tendo household, he entered the dojo and saw P-Chan with the same mark on him that Ryoga had.

_"That's right. I remember when Ryoga drew the same mark on P-Chan that Ryoga himself had. Is this what really happened? Was I that dense?"_ Kaneda thought to himself.

"Ranma! Be careful! P-Chan has the mark of the gods; it makes him invincible. It might make him evil as well," Kaneda called out as Ranma was clobbered by P-Chan.

"I know all about Ryoga being invincible. But what's this about him being evil?" Ranma asked.

"Was Ryoga here, already? He was determined to kill you. He was talking all sorts of hostility and anger which is so unlike him. He was even very angry with me for making him look weak in front of Akane. He almost killed me," Kaneda answered.

Ranma rolled his eyes at this. "That's sounds normal for Ryoga. You just now figuring that out? You're as dense as Akane when it comes to some things, Kaneda."

"What else am I dense about, Ranma?" Kaneda asked. "If there's something else going on, you should tell me. Then I'll tell Akane."

At that moment P-Chan ran out of there quickly. Then Ryoga appeared. "Don't worry about it, Kaneda. Ranma's just talking bad about Akane as he always does. I wasn't trying to kill you earlier. I just wanted to show you that I wasn't weak. I'll admit I was a little hostile and angry but I'm over it now."

"Ranma's trying to help me get rid of this mark. I don't like the way it looks and the only way to make this disappear is to defeat me. Maybe if both of you try to fight me at the same time that might do the trick."

"But why did you put that same mark on P-Chan, Ryoga? How will we get that mark off of him. You shouldn't have done that to Akane's dear pet," Kaneda said.

"Oh, uh, let's see about getting this mark off of me first; once that's done, the mark should easily come off of P-Chan," Ryoga answered.

"You mean once you're defeated and the mark disappears off of you that it will disappear off of P-Chan as well? How would that work?" Kaneda asked.

"I don't believe this! You **are** more dense than Akane! Can't you see? When it disappears off of Ryoga it will disappear off of P-Chan for a reason. Figure it out. I can't do the work for ya," Ranma explained as if talking to an idiot.

"The magic of the Mark of the gods must be strange magic indeed. All right. Let's see about curing Ryoga and therefore P-Chan as well." Kaneda said as if he had finally figured things out.

Ranma face faulted at this and and rolled his eyes. _"Idiot!"_ Ranma thought to himself. "All right. Let's get this show on the road. Ready, Ryoga?"

"Hold it! We should do this outside. We don't want to wreck Akane's home. The fights you guys have had tend to destroy anything in the area. We should go someplace where no one else will bother us," Kaneda interjected.

"Yeah! That's a good idea. Let's go to where those abandoned buildings are. If we wreck something there it won't really matter. That okay with you, Kaneda?" Ryoga asked.

"Yes, that's fine. Just follow Ranma and me there. We don't want you getting lost on the way there," Kaneda answered.

"Why is it you know that Ryoga gets lost but you don't know about P-Chan?" Ranma asked incredulously.

Ryoga then put his hand over Ranma's mouth. "Shut up, Ranma. We discussed this already. P-Chan will be fine as soon as I'm free of the mark. There's nothing else to say in the matter."

"All right, already. Sheesh!" Ranma said.

XXX

At the site of the abandoned buildings Ranma and Kaneda tried to fight Ryoga but both of them were easily defeated. Nothing they could do could affect the marked boy.

After being beaten up by Ryoga several times both Ranma and Kaneda were exhausted. Then Ryu showed up. "You seem like a powerful fighter; you must be to have defeated both Kaneda and Ranma. I would like to fight you myself."

Ryoga shrugged and motioned him to attack. None of Ryu's attacks could get in. Ryoga's body reacted by itself by blocking Ryu's Dragon punches at the right moment. Then Ryoga struck Ryu sending him into the side of one of the abandoned buildings.

"It's pointless! No one can beat me! I need to get this mark off of me!" Ryoga said sadly as he ran off upset.

"He has the Mark of the Gods, Ryu," Kaneda said. "Right now, he is practically invincible." Kaneda then explained everything they knew about the mark to Ryu.

"I've heard of such a thing. The only way to remove that mark is for him to move his body in such a way that the mark is changed. He needs to move to the side or something like that," Ryu stated.

"I came here to tell you I had to leave. That fight was interesting. I haven't been beaten in a long time. Please inform Ken and the others I had to go. I'm sure you'll be able to handle this situation. I thank you for your hospitality," Ryu said with a bow and left.

"What a coward!" Ranma said when Ryu was gone.

"Ranma! Don't talk about Ryu that way. He's most likely the best martial artist in the world. So watch yourself," Kaneda warned.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm the best. Besides, if this Ryu guy was so tough he should have been able to beat Ryoga," Ranma answered.

"Never mind that, Ranma. What do we do about Akane's pet, P-Chan?" Kaneda asked.

Ranma glared at him for a moment and said, "Ryoga will show up sooner or later. I'll think of something. Don't worry about it."

XXX

The next day, Ranmachan disguised herself as a high school volleyball player, throwing the volleyball at Ryoga and as Ryoga caught the ball Ranmachan got a kick through his defenses.

"Oops, sorry about that. Are you okay?" Ranmachan asked demurely.

"Oh, I'm okay. What are you doing here?" Ryoga asked.

"Oh, I was just playing volleyball. Thanks for catching my volleyball. I've been playing for a few minutes and..." Out of the blue, Ranmachan pulled a fast strike punch on Ryoga that failed miserably.

Ryoga responded by knocking her into the atmosphere. "Sorry about that!" Ryoga called out as his body clobbered Ranmachan practically by itself.

Eventually Ranmachan would have come crashing into the ground except for the fact Kaneda was jogging in the area. As he saw Ranma falling towards him he caught her. "Well, Ranma, you look cute in girl's volleyball shorts. We have to stop meeting like this." Ranma abruptly got out of Kaneda's arms and glared at him.

"Get your hands off me you pervert! I remember how you kissed me and felt me up while your friend, Ken, cheered you on!" Ranma said.

"That's not what happened, Ranma , and you know it! You kissed me. I would have avoided the kiss if I could have. You were acting so much like a girl. Did you hit your head or something?" Kaneda asked.

"That's not the point! That was so embarrassing," Ranma said with her hands on her hips. She looked rather hot the way her breasts heaved as she spoke.

Ranma noticed where Kaneda's eyes were fixed on. "What are you staring at?!" Ranma asked in a rage. "My eyes are up here!"

Kaneda quickly looked away from Ranma. _"Why am I acting like such a pervert?"_ Kaneda thought, then he said, "don't flatter yourself, Ranma. Akane's better looking than you, anyway."

"I'm a whole lot better looking than that thick legged, tomboy. How can Akane ever hope to compete with a hot babe like me?"

"I disagree but there's one other thing."

"What's that?"

"You should wear a bra whenever you're a chick. The way you look now is not very ladylike."

'I'm no lady!"

"Anyway, did you figure how to cure Ryoga yet?" Kaneda asked.

"I'm working on it. As soon as I find him I'll try to cure him again. I'm going home to change," Ranma said as she walked away.

XXX

Next day after all of his classes were finished, Kaneda arrived at the Tendo household and saw a lot of women in the dojo, having some kind of meeting. When the curtain opened, Ryoga was stretching in a funny manner. At that point Ranma struck him, making the Mark of the gods disappear. The women in the audience laughed and then clapped in applause, thinking they had seen some kind of magic show. After the meeting was over, Kaneda went to see Ranma and Akane.

"Well, I guess it all worked out. Where did Ryoga go off to?" Kaneda asked as Akane held P-Chan in her arms. Ranma then looked at Kaneda as if he was crazy, his eyes wide indisbelief.

"Ryoga left a while ago. For some reason he drew a funny looking mark on P-Chan. I think it had something to do with the show he put on at the meeting today. Oh, yes. He also left a note for you, Kaneda," Akane said as she gave Kaneda the note.

**Kaneda, I'm sorry for beating you up with the Mark of the Gods. But next time if you get in my way or make me look weak in front of Akane, I'll give you the same beating I'm planning on giving Ranma. Ryoga.**

Ranma had looked over Kaneda's shoulders and read the letter as Kaneda did. "Now you see how Ryoga really is. There's a lot more you don't know about Ryoga."

"It's obvious Ryoga has confused me with you, Ranma. He's a nice guy but he isn't too bright. You should know that Ryoga has a new electrical attack that he uses with his umbrella. I'm sure you'll see it the next time you see Ryoga. Ryoga has already hit me with it. The Mark of the Gods made him invincible before but if he attacks me with it again I'll simply deflect the attack back on him. What will you do when he attacks you, Ranma?"

"Ill just dodge it the way I dodge everything else he tries to hit me with. No matter, I always beat him. I will always beat him. I'm just too fast for him or you for that matter," Ranma said with confidence.

"Ranma, must you keep picking on Ryoga like that? And you, Kaneda, don't start beating up on Ryoga the way Ranma does," Akane ordered.

"Hey, if he keeps on attacking me I'll have to deal with him!" both Ranma and Kaneda said at the same time, looking at each other in surprise.

"I guess we're not that different after all," Kaneda said. _"Is Ryoga a lot more hostile and violent than I thought? Maybe he's not as innocent as I thought. I'm beginning to think Ranma wasn't always at fault. But P-Chan's still a nice pet though."_

Kaneda went over to pet P-Chan but the little pig snarled at him and almost bit him. _"That's strange P-Chan's normally so sweet and friendly. What's wrong him?" _Kaneda wondered to himself.

"What's the matter, P-Chan?" Akane asked her pet pig. But P-Chan kept snarling at the bewildered Kaneda.

"Well. All's well that ends well. Will I still see you tomorrow for more training, Akane?"

"Oh, yes. I'll be there."

"Then I'll see you there!" Kaneda then swung his hammer into the air and flew off.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been writing many varied fanfics.


	12. Big Trouble in Nekonron China

Akane Grows Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or any other series in this story. This is simply fanfiction.

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Twelve

Kaneda had just come in late from going on a mission with Guile and some of the other street fighters due to the fact that some of Bison's scientists had cooked up a germ bomb that if activated would have killed everyone within a five mile radius.

The heroic man-beast, Blanka, had also participated in this mission. He was over six feet, weighing around 200 pounds with green skin and long, orange furry hair. He wore nothing but a pair of pants cut off at the knees. He had obviously sharp teeth and claw like finger nails. Since he was going to visit his girlfriend, Samantha, in Brazil, Kaneda had offered to let Blanka stay at his home for the night. After some rest and relaxation Blanka would leave in a couple of days.

After doing his morning training and conducting his classes Kaneda went to the Tendo household to see how Akane was doing. Blanka had rested and was bored so he came along.

"I hope no one will be frightened by my appearance, Kaneda. But I heard a lot of strange things happen here," Blanka related.

"I don't think it will be so bad. But some of the people here will have no reluctance to insult the way you look, Ranma especially; he has no class at all," Kaneda answered.

"That won't be too much of a problem I have a thick skin. Isn't Ranma your rival for Akane, your fiancee?"

"Yes, he is. Knowing Ranma, he'll probably start insulting you the first chance he gets. But he's very tough so you'll have to be careful when you deal with him."

On their way there they saw what looked to be a parade with Happosai at the front being chased seemingly by everyone in town. Eventually Ranma-chan caught up with Happosai and kicked him into the atmosphere. "Things don't get boring around here, do they, Kaneda?" Blanka asked as he saw the ruckus.

"That's true but that little gnome, Happosai, deserved what he just got and more," Kaneda answered. Just then Happosai appeared right in front of them.

"How dare you talk about an old man like that? Didn't anybody teach you any manners? It's about high time I deal with you!" Happosai said as he commenced his attack.

!!BOOM!!BOOM!!BOOM!! Both Kaneda and Blanka jumped out of the way of the old man's happobomb barrage. In response Kaneda threw some ki hammers at Happosai which missed.

"I'll get him!" Blanka growled, jumping so high and fast in the air that he grabbed the surprised Happosai and brought him back down to earth.

"What do you think you're doing, you hideous monster?!" Happosai said as he easily escaped the hold and slammed Blanka with a hammer he whipped out of nowhere. But Kaneda managed to get behind Happosai, grabbing him and choking him at the same time.

"You're the only monster here, Happosai," Kaneda counterred.

"That hurt!" Blanka growled angrily as his large teeth moved closer to Happosai.

"Get that thing away from me!" Happosai screamed as he broke free of Kaneda's hold and threw a smoke bomb which covered his escape.

After they recovered from coughing and the smoke cleared Happosai was gone. "Was that the pantie thief you've had so many problems with?" Blanka asked.

"Yes, that was him," Kaneda said with a stern look on his face. "He's always making trouble. One day I'll have it out with him once and for all."

XXX

When Kaneda and Blanka arrived at the Tendo household they saw that the place was damaged. Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Silk, Ryoga and Cologne were sprawled about the place. Happosai was embedded in the wall.

As more of the smoke cleared a white elephant appeared looking very angry. After searching the area the elephant went after Happosai grabbing him with his trunk and slamming him into the ground. He stopped beating on Happosai when he heard a whistle.

The elephant then walked off towards his mistress. "Happosai! You owe me and my family!" the girl screamed as she angrily threw a half of a scroll at the wily old man. The scroll half then bounced off of Happosai's head and landed in Akane's hands. As the girl kept screaming at Happosai there was thunder and lightning coming from the clouds.

As the clouds cleared a huge flying boat appeared. "I am Prince Kirin," the owner of the boat said.

The girl ran towards him. "My Prince!"

"Who are you?" Kirin asked the girl holding her at bay.

"I'm the girl You're supposed to marry," she answered.

"No. You're not. I'm supposed to marry the girl who is holding the other half of this scroll."

"Is it the scroll Akane is holding?" Nabiki asked.

Prince Kirin took a look at Akane. "That's her over there. Get her!" One of people from the boat threw a rope around Akane and pulled her up towards the boat.

"Hold it. Stop! Akane!" Kaneda called out as he swung his ki hammer and took off for the flying boat. Blanka sprang into the air as a flying ball side by side with Kaneda.

"Can you keep up with me, Blanka?" Kaneda asked as he flew towards the boat.

"Just let me climb on your back and I'll be able to spring towards that flying boat. Then you can follow me in. We'll be able to get your fiancee back," Blanka assured him.

While this was going on Ryoga tried to jump up in the air and rescue Akane; but as he was about to jump up Ranma jumped on his head and leaped towards the boat.

_"I can't let Kaneda and his furball friend rescue Akane," _Ranma thought as he went flying up. _"I can't reach the boat. It's too far away but I can reach Kaneda. I'll just hitch a ride along with his furry friend."_

As Blanka prepared to launch off of Kaneda's back towards the boat Ranma slammed into him and Kaneda. Instead of flying towards the boat Blanka slammed into Kaneda stunning him. This caused all three to fall to the ground.

!!ZZZGGT!! "Wake up, Kaneda! We're falling!" Blanka screamed, snapping Kaneda awake.

"Hold on tight, guys! I'm going to slow down our descent."

Kaneda swung his hammer making it sound like helicopter blades, making the three of them come down to earth slowly until they reached the ground. Then he angrily turned to Ranma. "Thanks for messing us up, Ranma!" Kaneda said as he pointed his hammer at Ranma in an accusatory fashion.

"I didn't mess up nothin! Your furball friend was the one who slammed into you. I probably kept you from falling," Ranma said in his defense.

"Wrong! Blanka and I were doing just fine until you slammed into us. He was going to launch himself towards the boat and I would have followed after him. He's been in a lot of battles so he knows what he's doing. If you hadn't messed things up for us we'd be up there fighting that prince and his henchmen. After a few minutes we would have came down with Akane safe and sound."

"That's a lot of bull. That guy was a lot more powerful than you. There's no way you and hairball here could have beaten that guy!" Ranma yelled back.

"Wrong again! I get stronger everyday. I just came back from helping destroy Shadowlaw's weapons of mass destruction. I threw a hammer that destroyed a machine that would have killed millions. So don't tell me I'm not strong enough!"

"I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care. If Akane needs rescuing it will be me not you and this animal you're hanging around with!"

"Excuse me. I'm not an animal. I'm a human being. And my name is Blanka not hairball or furball. I know you don't have a lot of manners but you could at least call me by my name," Blanka said as he confronted Ranma.

Ranma had a shocked look on his face when he heard Blanka talk. Everyone, except for Kaneda, was also surprised by the man-beast's words. Kaneda stood there with his arms folded looking at Ranma as if he had just put his foot in his mouth.

"Fine! I'm sorry. But we have to get Akane back." Then Ranma turned towards the girl and her elephant. "You want to tell us what this is all about?" But as Ranma and the others began looking for the girl and her elephant they were long gone.

"My daughter, Akane! Waaaaah!" Soun cried. Happosai tried to slip away when he ran into Blanka.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blanka growled angrily as he barred Happosai's way.

"Get away from me, you hideous monster!" Happosai yelled as he ran the other way right into Kaneda's grip. Once Kaneda had Happosai held fast Ranma struck the old man. Everyone had Happosai surrounded.

XXX

Eventually Happosai was willing to talk about what happened. "A few years ago when I was a young man," Happosai said describing himself as a young, tall handsome man with blond hair. "I was in China when I saw a beautiful young girl being taken to a castle to be married against her will. She had a scroll which held a deadly secret.

I tried to rescue her but got out with only her half of the scroll. I was caught eventually then got away again. As I lay injured on a riverbank, a young girl on a white elephant came by. I gave her the scroll and told her to keep it safe," Happosai explained.

"I'm going to China! That must be where they've taken Akane!" Ranma exclaimed as he struck his fist into his palm.

"I'm going, too!" Ryoga said as he stepped up. Everyone else wanted to go along as well.

"But how will we get there? We have no way to get to China," Kasumi explained.

!!CRASH!! "I, the mighty Blue Thunder of Furinkan High have resources that will allow us to get to China. However, I won't tolerate your presence, Kaneda, you son of a merchant, nor will I tolerate the presence of your hideous creature," Kuno said as he pointed his bokken at Kaneda and Blanka in an accusatory fashion.

Everyone there paused for a moment while the two stared at each other. "You can take your bigotry and stuff yourself with it, Kuno. Let's go Blanka. We'll find some other way to China." As Kaneda stormed off Blanka looked at Kuno for a moment then left with Kaneda.

_"Poor thing," _Kasumi thought with sympathy.

XXX

"Has Guile left for America yet?" Kaneda asked Blanka as he flew and Blanka leaped and propelled himself towards the local U.S. Airforce base.

"I don't know. He might be. Why do you ask?"

"Because maybe he can lend us a plane or helicopter. He owes me. He's constantly dragging me off to stop Bison's schemes. Sagat and Udon almost killed me this last time. It was practically impossible for me to fight the both of them at the same time."

"You practically killed those two. But Guile's only a colonel. He doesn't run the whole base. I don't know how much pull he has. We'll have to see. Here, we're almost there," Blanka answered.

XXX

As Kuno and his party left for China on his boat he struck a pose as he led the way to rescue Akane. His grand transportation was simply a rowboat at which everyone else is exhibited feelings of discontent at the site.

Silk had stayed behind to supposedly take care of the Nekohanten, planning to see if she could "comfort" Kaneda.

Kasumi and Nabiki had also stayed behind. Nabiki simply didn't want to go.

_"It will take me days to clean up this mess," _Kasumi thought to herself as she regarded the damage the elephant had caused.

_"I wonder how Kaneda plans to get to China. He might use his money to get there. Maybe I'll pay him a visit after I've figured out how much it's going to cost to fix the damage that elephant caused,"_ Nabiki thought to herself.

As the party was on their way to China Happosai was lamenting Akane's capture. "Oh, Akane!" he cried as he used some of her panties to dab his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing with Akane's underwear?" Ryoga said angrily as he stopped rowing and moved towards Happosai menacingly.

"Mind your own business, sonny boy!" Happosai answered back. Ryoga attacked Happosai and the fight ended up tipping the boat over, eventually destroying the boat all together.

As everyone was in the water Ranma-chan noticed a large boat coming in their direction. "Hey! Over here!" she called out to the boat. _"That's the same elephant and girl from before." _Ranma and the others tried to get on the boat. But the girl and the elephant kept pushing them off.

"My beloved pig tailed girl, how is it that you're here?" Kuno said as he swam over to her and tried to glomp her.

!!POW!! "Lay off, Kuno!" Ranmachan shouted.

"I'm going after my prince so stay off the boat and get out of my way!" the girl shouted from her megaphone. But then she noticed Happosai copping a feel on her.

Her elephant grabbed Happosai, threw him down on to the deck and tried to smash him but missed Happosai and created a hole in the boat. By this time everyone had gotten on the boat. When they saw the hole shooting out water and the need to plug the hole with something everyone looked at Happosai.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Happosai yelled as he got horribly wet.

XXX

Kaneda walked to the guard at the local U.S. Airforce base with Blanka behind him. "Hey! Is Col. Guile here? Tell him Kaneda Akiyama is here to see him."

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step back." The guard then pretended to talk to someone on the phone. "Uh huh. Uh huh. All right. Thanks. Colonel Guile isn't here right now. Try coming back later."

"Blast it!" Kaneda screamed. "All those times I come through for that bad haircut yankee and he can't help me out this once?"

"Kaneda, he isn't here. Maybe we can go to Street Fighter Headquarters. I know it's far away but that's all we can do," Blanka said.

As Kaneda looked intently at the horizon Blanka figured out what he was thinking. "You can't fly all the way to China, Kaneda. And by the way, do you know where you're supposed to fly to? You've done your best."

"Those people were very powerful especially the pigtailed kid. That old lady was very powerful, too. They might be able to find your fiancee and bring her back."

Kaneda looked at Blanka and then the guard for a moment. "I'm going to call Guile from my own cell phone. If he's there I'll be able to reach him."

"Hold it! I can't let you use that phone!" the "guard" said as walked menacingly towards Kaneda, reaching for his cell phone.

Kaneda backed away. "I'm not on the base's property so you can't keep me from using my own cell phone. I'll leave you to your business."

As Kaneda dialed his cell phone the "guard" pulled out a laser that was not what the U.S. military normally used. "Kaneda, look out!" Blanka yelled in warning.

!!ZAP!!PING!!PING!! _'I thought something was up!" _Kaneda thought as he used his hammer, making a shield.

"Who is this?!" Guile's voice said from the cell phone.

Blanka picked up the dropped cell phone and explained what was happening. "Sit tight! I'll be right there!" Guile said but he was immediately attacked by five Shadowlaw agents dressed as air force personnel.

Seemingly out of nowhere a bunch of armed Shadowlaw agents appeared. Kaneda reflected the laser bolts back on them as they shot at them. Blanka leaped into the air and slammed into some other Shadowlaw agents that had appeared. While he was in the shape of a ball he zig zagged through them like a pinball using his rolling attack. The base then went on alert as the alarm sounded. Air Force security officers were armed and ready. There were several firefights taking place between U.S. airmen and Shadowlaw agents.

After Kaneda and Blanka had defeated the Shadowlaw agents that were in front of them, two girls dressed in dark blue showed up. "You cannot stop us. We will destroy you. Shadowlaw will be victorious," said the two girls, sounding like robots who came at them at inhuman speed. Their fighting styles were similar to Cammi's as each seemed to glide against the ground.

Blanka went forward and turned on his electric attack on the girls.

"Aiieeee!" At that point Kaneda grabbed each of them and knocked their heads together, knocking them out cold. "We did it! Good work, Blanka. Let's tie these girls up. They might be able to give the answers Cammi's been looking for."

"Right! As soon as this is..." Blanka stopped when the girls floated away. Both Kaneda and Blanka ran after the girls but more Shadowlaw agents shot at them, forcing them to take cover. After they had dealt with the agents the girls were gone. The battle was over after an hour with the remaining Shadowlaw agents being put in the base's jail.

"That was good work, you two. How did you know that Shadowlaw was planning to hit this base with a surprise attack?" Guile asked them.

"We didn't know. Kaneda wanted to ask for help getting to China. His fiancee has been kidnapped and taken there by a guy called Prince Kirin," Blanka explained.

Chun Li then showed up. "I've heard of them. If they've taken your fiancee, Kaneda, it was because of a misunderstanding."

"What kind of help did you think I could give?" Guile asked looking at Kaneda.

"I was hoping to borrow a plane or something to get to China," Kaneda said as the others looked at him.

"I surely can't do that now. The base is still on red alert. We have to go through the base with fine tooth comb to make sure there aren't any other Shadowlaw agents lurking around here," Guile stated.

"What?!"

But before Kaneda could say anything more, Blanka put his hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing else you can do, Kaneda."

_"Wait a minute! I got an experimental hovercycle some time ago. It's still there. Hopefully it might still work."_ "Okay guys. I have to get going. I'll see you all later," Kaneda said as he swung his hammer in the direction of his home.

"Wait, Kaneda! I know a lot about the Kirin and the Seven Lucky Martial Arts Gods so I want to see them. You obviously have some plan. Well, I want to be in on it," Chun Li said with a great deal of interested.

"Oh, I forgot about Blanka. Will you be okay, buddy?" Kaneda asked.

"I'll be fine here. Go ahead and do what you have to do," Blanka answered.

"All right. You coming, Chun Li? I'm heading for home first then I'm taking off for China. I'll explain on the way how I'll do it," Kaneda said as Chun Li held on.

XXX

Everyone had finally finished making the repairs on the boat. Even Genma-panda and P-Chan had bailed out water. While Ranma was putting the finishing touches on the plug(Happosai) the girl with the elephant walked in.

"Do you want to tell me what your deal with Happosai is?"

The girl looked at her for a moment and said, "that's a good idea. How about if I tell everyone at once." After everyone has gathered around the girl related her story.

"My name is Lychee. My elephant's name is Jasmine. As you know I inherited this scroll from my great-grandmother. It's actually only half of the scroll. Once I get my half of the scroll and join it with the other half that belongs to Prince Kirin we can be wed."

"That scroll has a deadly secret that can destroy the world!" Happosai called out from his place as a plug in the boat. "If the two halves are merged into one it will be a disaster of epic proportions!"

Everyone looked at Happosai then back to Lychee. "We'll almost there! I can see China!" Kuno called.

XXX

"Are you sure this contraption will even fly, Kaneda?" Chun Li asked as Kaneda dusted the hovercycle.

"Yes, it will work. The company for which I did a commercial let me have one of them. It fits two people and can fly of to 300 miles per hour. It has to work. It's the only way I can get to China quickly. You'll notice that it looks like a motorcycle except that it's a little bigger. I know how to ride motorcycles so that won't be a problem. This can also be driven on the water like a speedboat. I've already tested this out. As soon as I get some gas for this baby we're off."

"I don't know about this."

Well, you can stay here if you want. But I'm going. You coming or not?"

XXX

Kirin's ship had landed at one of the ports of China. They had put Akane in a locked room after her cooking had made Prince Kirin sick.

"I was just trying to expand your horizons. It's not my fault you can't handle good food!" Akane yelled from her room.

"Girl, we have evolved to the point we can only eat rice and pickled vegetables. We can't eat anything else. And we obviously can't eat your cooking. Now pipe down! Soon when both of the halves of the scroll will be merged into one and you will be wed to Prince Kirin," Ebiten said as he started to walk away.

"But I'm not in love with Prince Kirin," Akane answered from her room.

"That's not the point. You had the scroll so you are the one destined to marry Prince Kirin. Are you in love with the long haired guy with the hammer who tried to rescue you? Or is it the Pigtailed guy who caused him to crash?"

Akane's face lightened up when she heard the description. "You mean Kaneda and Ranma? That's means they're coming to rescue me."

"Those two can't rescue you. No one can." With that Ebiten walked away.

XXX

"The hover-cycle's working pretty well, eh, Chun Li?" Kaneda said as he and her were flying in the direction of China.

"Yes. It's better than I thought it would be. I'd like to fly this thing myself some time," Chun Li answered.

"That's not a bad idea. I'll let you do that as soon as we're almost there at which time I'll fly in under my own power. Do you think you can fly this thing and give me air support in my fight against the ones who've kidnapped my fiancee?"

"Yes, I'll fly this thing like a dive bomber and shoot off ki blasts while I'm doing it," Chun Li said with pride.

"Now, you're talking." Kaneda happily responded.

XXX

Ranma and company's ship had parked a few ships away at the same port. As soon as their ship stopped Ranma-chan got off and ran to the Prince Kirin's ship, the others immediately following her.

Hey, Kirin! I'm here for Akane! Come out here and face me!" Ranma-chan shouted out.

"Go away little girl. You're no match for Prince Kirin and the Seven Lucky Martial Arts Gods," Ebiten said, backed up by the other gods. Then Kirin arrived with Akane in tow.

"Akane is mine. She is to marry **me**," Kirin answered.

"No, she isn't. She's my fiancee!" Ranmachan answered with conviction.

Kirin looked at Ranmachan quizzically. "How could that be you're both girls?"

Ranma-chan then threatened Kirin. "If you don't give her up, you'll have to eat, (big pause) Akane's cooking!"

"Ranma, you idiot!" Akane said as she threw a bucket of boiling water at her turning Ranma male.

"It didn't have to be that hot, Akane! Yeow! All right, Kirin. I guess I have to fight for her." Then there was a loud bump as Kaneda landed on the ship.

"Make that we," Kaneda said brandishing his ki hammer. Mousse, Ryoga and the other members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew had arrived as well and were ready for battle.

"It's the warrior from earlier. Do you imagine yourself to be Thor?" Kirin laughed in mockery. "I suppose you're here for Akane as well."

"I am here for her. I won't let you take her. If I must fight for her, so be it!" Kaneda said with a sense of finality.

"Hey, Kaneda! Don't hog all the glory!" Ranma said as he shoved himself in front of Kaneda.

Prince Kirin snapped his fingers and pointed at Kaneda. The giant Bishamonten attempted to smash Kaneda with his fist while Kirin attacked Ranma. The other lucky gods attacked the others making it a full blown melee.

While Ranma was fighting Kirin, Kaneda threw the huge fist coming down on him in a martial arts throw. The giant immediately got up and blew Kaneda away with his superbreath.

As Kaneda was knocked back end over end he swung his ki hammer to stop himself then propelled himself forward slamming into Bishamonten's chin hammer first, causing the giant to go down with a thud.

Monlon flew into the air and was about to blast Kaneda with a ki blast but was blasted by Chun Li who was flying the hovercycle much like a fighter pilot, then for good measure Chun Li slammed the hovercycle into the silver haired goddess knocking her out.

Ryoga, Kuno and Mousse were fighting Daihakusei and Daiokusei and not doing very well. Genma and Soun jumped up into the air and flew into Ebiten to attack him with a coordinated kick attack but were easily rebuffed. Shampoo had managed to defeat Wu but the small Ebiten blasted the amazon with a wide encompassing energy attack that sent the amazon into unconsciousness.

While the other fights were going on around him, Ranma, despite using his superspeed punch attack, couldn't land a blow on Kirin who blocked all of Ranma's blows with his chopsticks. Then he knocked Ranma back and slammed him against the side of the ship.

Ebiten eventually drew a bead on Chun Li and shot the hovercycle right from under with a ki blast blowing it up. Chun Li leaped from the explosion, did her upside down helicopter kick and landed on her feet next to Ranma and Kaneda.

All of the Nerima Wrecking Crew had been taken down except for Ranma, Kaneda and Chun Li. The three of them faced off against the remaining gods, Kirin, Ebiten, Daihakusei and Daiokusei.

"What are you doing here, Kaneda? I don't need your help! I was doing just fine without you and your friend here!" Ranma snapped at Kaneda.

"Nice to meet you too, Ranma. If you think I'm going to trust you with Akane's safety, you have another thing coming. Now just lay there while I take care of business," Kaneda answered.

"Can you both stop with the tough macho talk? Sheesh! We have a hard fight ahead of us so we have to fight like a team," Chun Li responded to the both of them.

"Kirin, please, just let me go," Akane said to the prince.

"We must be wed. And that is final."

"Over my dead body!" Ranma called out.

"That can be arranged!" Kirin answered. "I shall end this now." Kirin took a deep breath, concentrated and blasted Ranma and company with a very powerful ki blast.

Kaneda stepped forward much to Ranma's chagrin and deflected the blast right back to Kirin causing Kirin and his followers to be knocked back and over the ship and into the water.

Ranma immediately ran to Akane who was dressed in royal garb. "Akane are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ranma. I feel so sorry for Prince Kirin. He's not a bad guy but he's just misguided."

Lychee quickly jumped into the water after the prince. When she reached him she dragged him to the shore and noticed a bump on his head. "Are you okay, Prince Kirin?"

The prince stirred and noticed Lychee had the other half of the scroll. "The other half of the scroll! You must be my bride!" the prince exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. That's right. It's me!" Lychee shouted happily. Then they both merged the two halves of the scroll into one. Kaneda and Ranma looked on them in bewilderment while Chun Li just shrugged her shoulders.

"What's on the scroll?" Ranma asked Kirin as soon everyone was on the ship and recovered from their respective beatings.

"Let's see. Oh, isn't it wonderful! It's a recipe for pickled vegetables and rice," Kirin answered happily with Lychee at his side. At that point Happosai appeared.

"I was sure it had some deadly, world shaking martial arts technique. Oh well. All's well that ends well." Ranma and Ryoga glared at Happosai threateningly. In unison everybody punted Happosai into the stratosphere.

At that point a very large helicopter landed near the ship. As a group of military men come out Colonel Guile, Thunderhawk and Cammi stepped towards the ship. "What do you say, Kaneda? We've finished all the paperwork from Shadowlaw's recent attack. Blanka told me what happened so I brought some men with me to help you bring your fiancee back. But it looks like you already got her back safe and sound."

"So these are the famous Seven Lucky Martial Arts Gods?" Thunderhawk, the big American Indian said as he regarded the seven gods and everyone else there.

"What a bunch of wankers," Cammi said out loud. "Are these the people you hang around with when you're not helping us save the world, Kaneda?"

"Well, it's a long story, Cammi. How about giving us a ride back to Japan?" Kaneda asked hopefully.

"Gee, there's not much room for all of your friends and Chun Li. You'll have to pick one," Guile explained.

"Akane, would you like a ride back to Japan? You'll be able to freshen up, get new clothes and have a really good meal for a change," Kaneda said as he motioned to the helicopter.

"I'll teach you some martial arts maneuvers when we get there," Chun Li offered trying to help Kaneda convince Akane.

"Really? All right. I'll see all of you guys later. I'm sure you'll be able to get back to Japan," Akane said happily.

Then Soun interjected. "Now see here. I won't let you take my baby girl back to Japan, Kaneda. Ranma is Akane's fiance. And I simply won't allow..."

"You forget, Mr. Tendo. I'm also Akane's fiance. She has made her choice. We all agreed she'd get to make her choice in this matter." Kaneda eyed Mr. Tendo seriously.

"We can carry the rest of you back to Japan on our flying boat. We'll get back there soon enough," Prince Kirin said.

"You see? It's all settled. Ready when you are, Guile. Come on, Akane. Let's not keep the U.S. Air Force waiting," Kaneda said as he helped Akane get on the helicopter.

"I'm going along with them. Good bye, Ranma," Ryoga said as he jumped into the water and jumped out of the water up to the shore as P-Chan.

"P-Chan! How did you get here?" Akane said as P-Chan jumped into her waiting arms while Ranma looked on with disgust.

"How dare that traitorous son of a merchant take Akane away with those accursed Americans? I won't allow it!" Kuno shouted as he ran towards the departing helicopter. "You'll pay for this, Kaneda Akiyama! You'll pay for this!"

Ranma pounded the floor in frustration. "No! No! No!"

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a long time to write it. I didn't stick to canon too much but this is fan fiction.

Remember. If you've left me a review and you want to see my answer to it. Check out my homepage.


	13. Soap Crazy

Akane Grows Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or any other series in this story. This is simply fanfiction.

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Thirteen

!!WOOSH!! Kaneda and Thunderhawk were having race problems, in other words Kaneda flew faster than Thunderhawk.

"Yeah!! Captain Tanaka cheered as Kaneda won the race. "We won!" The Japanese American air force officers high fived each other. "Pay up!" Tanaka said to Captain Running Bear.

The Native American air force officer grudgingly handed the pot of money to him and the other Japanese American officers who had bet on Kaneda in the race.

Everyone, including the servicemen at the U.S. Air Force base, had watched the flying race. The Japanese American airmen that had bet on Kaneda had cheered as he flew past the tethered air balloons before Thunderhawk did.

"That was a good race, Thunderhawk," Kaneda said as he shook hands in good sportsmanship.

"I guess so. But I don't need a hammer to fly the way you do," Thunderhawk answered.

Kaneda smiled at this. "My ki hammer is a manifestation of my ki. But you did very well."

At that point Akane ran up to him. "Chun Li taught me how to kick a whole lot faster. I'm so glad I came here with you. The American meal was rather filling but it was a feast after eating nothing but pickled vegetables and rice. But it's about time I got home."

"All right, Akane. I have to say good bye to my friends; after that I'll fly us home," Kaneda answered. "Good bye, guys."

"Sayonara!" the Japanese American airmen called out loudly.

"Are you ready, Akane?"

"Yes. How are we going home?" Akane asked innocently holding P-Chan in her arms.

"Hold on!" Kaneda said as he held Akane fast, swung his hammer and flew off.

"Watch the hands!" Akane yelled as she left the ground.

_"It's strange seeing the ground move under us this way. But what is Kaneda planning to do to Akane when he lands? If he thinks he's going to have his way with her, he's in for a rude awakening,"_ Ryoga thought in his cursed form.

In less than an hour they were in front of the Tendo home. "Here we are, Akane. It looks like the place has been fixed up. What's wrong with P-Chan? He seems out of sorts," Kaneda said as P-Chan growled at him. "There, there. Ouch!"

_"What's wrong with P-Chan? He's normally so sweet and friendly. Why did he just bite me?" _Kaneda thought to himself.

"What's wrong, P-Chan? Are you okay?" Akane said soothingly as P-Chan kept growling at Kaneda. Then a beautiful woman ran up to them.

"Hey, you! You couldn't have forgotten me already, Kaneda. It's me, Sheena Chang. I worked as a stunt woman for the main character on Xena the same way you worked as stuntman for the main character on Hercules. How have you been? I've really missed you. You were such a considerate lover. Let's start over from where we left off. Hmm? Me love you long time!" the busty, Lucy Lawless look-a-like said in an erotic manner giving him a wink.

_"Oh, no!"_

"Kaneda no baka!" !!WAP!! Akane struck Kaneda with her ki hammer with a lot more speed than usual due to the training Kaneda had put her through.

"I don't believe this is happening. Just when I got Akane to soften up to me. My past has to catch up to me **again**. This is so disappointiiiing!" Kaneda screamed as he flew into the stratosphere.

"Little girl, why did you do that? That was awfully rude!" Sheena admonished.

"Don't judge me, you tramp. You stand there wearing a skintight outfit with your midriff and navel exposed. And those jeans! Could they be any tighter?"

"Hey, little girl! I got a great body so I can wear something like this. Thinking of hips. I've seen American girls with leaner thighs than you. And American girls are fat and chunky compared to us Asian girls, well, most of us."

"What?! How dare you say that?!" Akane said as she put P-Chan down and got in a martial arts stance.

"I can see Kaneda has trained you a little. But you're still no match for me. But if you still want to fight, come and get some."

Just then Kaneda returned. "Hey, ladies! No need to fight. Sheena, this is my fiancee, Akane Tendo. Akane, this is Shanna Chang. We used to work together. What happened with us happened in the past."

"I thought you told me she was dead, Kaneda. You were so heartbroken over her death. That's one of the things that drew me to you. Your sadness was so sweet."

"I found out that she was alive. Now our engagement has been reinstated. I love Akane as much as I love myself. So good bye, Sheena."

"You gotta be kidding! She's really isn't that attractive. I've seen some of the women you've been with. They weren't as hot as me but they were way hotter than this petulant child," Shanna answered.

"All right, you! Now that really tears it. Come on!" Akane threatened.

"Anytime, thunder thighs!" Sheena answered.

"Ooooh! You're gonna get it!"

_"I can't believe I was ever like this! My grandmother must be exaggerating how I used to act." _"Now, now. There's no need for..."

"Hey, Akane! You're here!" Nabiki called out as she ran over to them. "I managed to get all of the repairs that we needed for the house finished. Akane come here for a second," Nabiki gestured towards Akane with her hands.

"What, Nabiki?! I'm about to have a fight here!"

_"Blast it! I knew something like this would happen sooner or later. I've investigated Kaneda's love life. This Shanna girl is way too much for Akane to handle even with the training Kaneda's been giving her. I have to get Akane out of her before she gets hurt."_

"Look, Akane. Ranma's in the house right now with Shampoo. You don't want Shampoo having her way with him do you?" Nabiki lied.

Akane looked at Nabiki for a moment. "I'll get that casanova for cheating on me. Let's go, Nabiki!" Akane said as she went inside with her older sister while P-Chan trailed behind but not before sticking it's tongue at Kaneda.

_"I don't recall P-Chan doing things like that. It's as if he was blaming me for the fight that almost happened," _Kaneda thought as he saw them leave.

"Shanna, that was uncalled for. I'm engaged to Akane, all right? So why would you antagonize her like that?"

"What do you see in her? Do you realize how many gorgeous women would love to be engaged to you? You can pretty much have your pick," Shanna answered as she looked at him seriously.

"I'm in love with Akane, okay? She's really a nice girl; she just happens to be a violent maniac." _"I don't believe I just said that. What's wrong with me?"_

"Even you know what's wrong with her. I think that because you thought your precious Akane was dead you had an unbelievable perfect image of her despite the way she acts. And who is this Ranma guy? Is she two timing you? I thought you were a real man but it seems like you've turned into a p..."

"Hey look, Shanna! Akane was engaged to Ranma some time ago. It wasn't her fault. Her father arranged it with some fat guy he used to train with. If you were to ask her she wouldn't admit to loving him."

"Would she admit to loving you, Kaneda? Didn't you say your father and her father had arranged for you to be married?" Sheena asked looking up at him.

"Yes, they did. But things don't always work out so easily. I'll be all right. You don't have to be concerned about me. I hope we can be still friends."

"All right. Um, I could use a place to crash. Have some room for a 'friend'?"

"Sure, no problem," Kaneda said happily. "Let's go home, buddy."

_"I'll play your game for now, Kaneda. But just you wait. I'll make you forget Akane."_

XXX

"It's your fault we're here, Ranma," Genma said while they used the public bath.

"You started the fight, old man!" Ranma answered as he moved towards his father menacingly.

"Hey you guys! Knock it off! No fighting in here!" Genma and Ranma looked up to see Dan Feng, a martial arts instructor who worked for Kaneda, wearing the uniform for the establishment they were using.

"What are you doing here, Dan?" Ranma asked.

"The owner of the place is a family friend and they were short. I normally don't work here."

"Gee, I thought maybe Kaneda fired you or something," Ranma answered smugly.

"No, dude. I'm too useful to him when it comes to teaching Korean martial arts. But I thought the Tendos had their own furo. Did they fire you and your father? Oh that's right. Neither of you have jobs!"

"Don't you have some work to do, Dan?" Ranma asked as he threw a bar of soap at him.

"Yes, I do," Dan answered as he caught the soap. "But no fights in here! I heard how you guys broke your furo!" With that Dan walked off.

"It's bad enough being told off by Kaneda but being told off by one of his toadies is worse," Ranma said out loud as he noticed P-Chan walking towards a hot water pool with a letter in tow.

"What's this?" Ranma asked as swiped the letter from P-Chan before the hot water turned him into Ryoga.

"Give it back!" Ryoga said as he beat Ranma down and took his letter back. But Ranma wasn't beaten and tried to take back the letter. As the fight continued a bar of soap flew from the women's side of the bath house right under Ranma who slipped and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Knock it off you guys!" Dan screamed as he ran over to them.

"Stay out of this!" Ryoga snapped. At that moment a cat came over the wall that separated the men and women. This made Ranma to go into the nekoken, causing him to run wild all over the place. Eventually he ran into Dan smashing him through the wall.

"Oooh," Dan moaned as he lay outside in a lot of pain.

XXX

Later at the Tendo Compound, Kaneda arrived there to see Ryoga and Ranma fighting over a letter. !!SPLASH!! Eventually the fight between Ranma and Ryoga took them into the koi pond. While the cold water turned Ranma into Ranma-chan Ryoga was unchanged.

"It's true! I'm a pig no more!" Ryoga exclaimed as he came out of the pond.

"What are you talking about, Ryoga?" Kaneda asked looking at the lost boy as if he was crazy.

"I'm cured! I'm cured!"

"That's nice, Ryoga. My instructor, Dan Feng has yet to recover from the fight you and Ranma had in the bathouse at which he worked."

"That's unimportant. I'm so happy! Now I can tell Akane how much I..." Kaneda immediately grabbed Ryoga by his shirt shaking him a little.

"What's wrong with you, Ryoga?! I expect Ranma to be irresponsible but you've always been better than that!"

"Hey!" Ranma-chan interjected. "Why does everybody blame me for everything?!"

"Let go of me!" Ryoga said as he shoved Kaneda away. "Your toady shouldn't have gotten in the way. Besides it was Ranma's fault anyhow."

"Don't put this on me, Ryoga! You're the one who told Dan off!"

"Enough of this!" Ryoga then motioned to Akane. "Akane, read my letter. I have to go." With that Ryoga leaped over the wall and off into the night.

"This letter's wet; I can't read it; it's all smudged"

"How? How? How?" Ranma-chan said as she pounded the surface of the water of the koi pond.

"Ranma, what are you babbling about? Anyway, Your fights with Ryoga can't go on anywhere, anyplace, anytime. There are places where the two of you can fight without endangering everyone around you," Kaneda explained. "It's bad enough you have to wreck Akane's home but must you wreck everything around you?"

"Shut up! Quit crying over that Dan guy. If he can't handle the heat of this place he should get out of here!" Ranma snapped back.

Kaneda started to walk towards Ranma-chan as she got out of the pond walking towards him. "Guys! Please don't fight here! We just got this place fixed up from last time!" Kasumi called out.

"All right, Kasumi. I apologize for causing trouble," Kaneda answered. "I guess I'll be going now. By the way, Akane. Are you still interested in improving your martial arts?"

"Oh. I have a lot of studying to do. How about if I resume my training next week?

"All right, Akane. Make sure you maintain what you've learned."

"I will."

XXX

"I'm cured! I'm cured! I can finally ask Akane out!" Ryoga announced as he danced around happily, carrying a bouquet of flowers.

Then Ranma doused him with water. "You **are** cured! How did you do it?"

"I don't know. It just happened."

"Come on. You can tell me. We're pals."

"We are not pals. Now go away."

"Come on, Ryoga. I'm begging on my knees," Ranma said kneeling on Ryoga's head.

"Just where do you think you're kneeling, anyway?" the former pig boy said as he knocked Ranma into the atmosphere. Oh, Akane, I wish you were here, right now!"

"I'm here, Ryoga. What did you want?" Akane asked seemingly appearing out of no where.

"Um, well, I." Ryoga stammered and stuttered not being able to explain to Akane how he felt.

Then Kaneda walked up to them. "Hey, everybody. What's going on?"

At seeing Kaneda, Ryoga immediately stopped his ranting. "Are making fun of me? What am I clown to you? I amuse you, I make you laugh? I'm tired of you embarrassing me in front of Akane. I'm going to deal with you, right now!"

Ryoga ran towards Kaneda at full speed waving his umbrella menacingly. "I wasn't making fun of you, Ryoga. What's the matter with you?" Kaneda asked as he deftly avoided Ryoga's blows.

"Shut up and fight me!" Ryoga snapped back.

"Kaneda, don't hurt Ryoga; he doesn't know what he's doing!" Akane warned.

"I know that, Akane, but if he keeps this up I'll have to deal with him," Kaneda answered.

Eventually Kaneda grabbed Ryoga and threw him in the same direction Ryoga had thrown Ranma.

"Do you know what's wrong with Ryoga, Akane?" At this Akane shook her head.

After being knocked into the sky, Ranma had returned and watched the whole event from the rooftop of a nearby building along with someone else.

"Water proof soap?" Ranma asked.

"That right. You wash with soap, you no change. Shampoo lose soap at bath house."

"Yeah, you lost it right into Ryoga's hands," Ranma answered. "We'll have to figure out how to get it back."

XXX

Next day at the amusement park which had several roller coaster rides and the like, Kaneda, Shanna, Kaneda's younger cousin, Miku, and her brother, Masato, were having a nice time, Miku and Masato eating cotton candy after having gone on some rides.

"I don't know why you wanted to come along, Shanna. This place is mostly for kids," Kaneda explained to his former lover.

"Oh, that's okay. I was young once. Besides, this place brings back memories from when I was a kid," Sheena responded. Then they saw a spectacle.

After failing to get the water proof soap from Ryoga, Shampoo and Ranma(disguised as a girl) followed Ryoga to the amusement park setting him and Akane up on a date.

"Hey, Akane!" Ryoga called out as he ran over to her. "Thanks for asking me out on a date."

_"I asked him out? But this note says, 'you come to water fountain in amusement park, yes? Is okay? Is okay?' Shampoo! What is she up to?" _Akane thought to herself as she saw a toy squid strolling towards Ryoga.

!!BOING!!D-BLOOCH!! went the squid as it splashed ink all over Ryoga's face.

"Oh, my goodness! You're all dirty!" the disguised Ranma-chan said.

"You no can face Akane like this!" the disguised Shampoo said as they both carried Ryoga to a pool of water splashing him.

"The water alone isn't working!"

"Then I'll have to use my soap," Ryoga said as he whipped out the water proof soap. Ranmachan and Shampoo immediately reached out for the soap.

"I got it!"

"No is mine!"

"Shampoo! Ranma! What are you two doing?!" Akane called out.

"Ranma?! Shampoo?! You're ingenious disguises fooled even me," Ryoga said as Ranmachan and Shampoo removed their disguises.

"Ingenious? It was so obvious it was them. Anyone could have seen through their disguises," Miku said with child like innocence.

"Are the people in this town this stupid?" Shanna asked as she saw the goings on.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me!" Ryoga said out loud.

"Ryoga, kiss me, you fool."

"What?!" Ryoga answered excitedly as he looked in Akane's direction.

"You close eyes, yes?" Akane looked over her shoulder and saw Shampoo doing a lousy imitation of her voice.

"You mean like this? Okay," Ryoga said happily as he closed his eyes only to be knocked out by Ranma-chan.

"How dare you me sound like that?!" Akane said as she kicked Shampoo into the stratosphere.

"Quit butting in, Akane!" Ranma-chan said to Akane in a huff.

"So it's like that?! You wanted to set me up on a date so you and Shampoo could be together. I can see how Shampoo would cook up a scheme like this but you, Ranma?"

"It's not like that. I want that soap!"

"What are you talking about? Since you want me to go on a date with Ryoga, that's just what I'll do. Let's go, Ryoga," Akane said as she practically carried the stunned lost boy up some steps.

"Akane! Fine go ahead, Akane. See if I care!" Ranma-chan shouted after the departing couple.

XXX

"Is our date starting, Akane?" Ryoga asked waking up as he realized he and Akane were sitting across from each other in the amusement park's cafe.

"That's right, Ryoga," Akane answered.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're out on a date with me, Akane. Let's go to the theater!" Ryoga said happily as he took the young girl's hand. But he ended up getting them lost within the amusement park's haunted house.

"I'm going to follow Akane and Ryoga; I want to see what's going on," Kaneda said Shanna and the kids as he also went into the haunted house.

"We're right behind you. The TV show we were on wasn't this good," Shanna responded as she followed him.

Eventually Kaneda found Akane dragging Ryoga off while he lovingly held on to a fish shaped balloon. He also saw Ranma on the ground with Shampoo there.

"What's going on here, Ranma?" Kaneda asked.

"Never mind, Kaneda! What are you doing here, anyway?" Ranma asked hotly.

"I saw Ryoga and Akane walk in here. Ryoga's been acting rather strangely lately."

"He's always been acting strangely. You just now noticing that?"

"No time talk. We must follow them and get soap," Shampoo interjected.

"That's right!" Ranma said striking his palm with his fist. "We gotta go." With that the two took off after Ryoga and Akane.

"There's more to this than meets the eye. I'm going to follow them," Kaneda said as he threw his ki hammer into the air and flew after them. Kaneda kept a good distance as Shampoo rode her bike over rooftops and all sorts of places with Ranma on her back as they searched for Ryoga and Akane. Eventually they saw them at a pool but before Kaneda could observe them he was attacked!

"TIGER!"

"Ungh!" !!CRASH!!

"Bison will be pleased when I tell him I've killed you," Sagat said as he prepared to attack the downed Kaneda.

"I don't have time to deal with you, Sagat. I'm busy right now," Kaneda answered as he got to his feet.

"Then make time, you interloper! Did you think I've forgotten the fact that you helped to wreck Bison's plans of world conquest defeating me in the process? You only defeated me because you're very adept at taking on so many weak warriors at the same time, maneuvering yourself in such a way as to make Adon and some of the Shadowloo agents who tried to help me to get in my way. Some of those fools actually shot me while they were trying to shoot you. As it is, it will take Adon a few more days to fully heal from that debacle."

"If you wanted a man to man fight you should have called off your goon squad. Don't blame me for what happened."

"Lies! Guile brought you along to take care of Bison's mercenary force. They would have gunned Guile and Chun Li down if you hadn't have been there. But there's no one to get in my way now."

"I've improved a great deal, increasing the power and accuracy of all my attacks. After I've destroyed you I'll have my revenge against Ryu. But for now you'll be the stepping stone to my ultimate triumph." As the two combatants faced Sagat struck Kaneda with a killing ki blast.

"Aaarrgh!" Kaneda screamed as ki blast cut him up knocking him back.

"By the way, while you were out chasing women I've been training hard for my revenge. I'm not just planning to defeat you; I'm going to kill you. Tiger! Tiger!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Kaneda responded as he swung his hammer, making a shield, deflecting the dangerous ki blasts. "Your next attack gets reflected back to you if you don't back off!"

"I'm not giving up. I have more than that in my new arsenal!" !!FLASH!!

"Aaargh!" Kaneda moaned as his vision blurred and he slumped to the ground in pain. _"That attack didn't just shut down my optic nerves; it wrecked my nervous system all together. I have to use some body control exercises in order to recover quickly!"_

Sagat walked over to the fallen warrior. "It's over, Kaneda," Sagat breathed hard as the attack he just did had taken a lot out of him. "I will now deliver the final blow that will end your miserable life."

But Kaneda had managed to get some control over his nervous system a lot sooner than Sagat would have thought possible. "Never!!" Kaneda yelled as he struck the already exhausted Sagat with all his strength using his ki hammer.

"Aargh!" Sagat screamed as he went into the stratosphere.

"Are you okay, Kaneda?!" Shanna called out to him as she, Miku and Masato ran over to him.

"Huff, huff. It's taking me some time to heal from Sagat's new attack. But I'll be okay. A fight between Sagat and me would have taken longer but he underestimated my ability to fight a powerful warrior one on one. And he took a gamble on a powerful but exhausting attack which didn't finish me off."

"Are you still trying to catch up to Ryoga and Akane?" Miku asked her cousin.

"Yes, Miku."

"They're over there. Ryoga is chasing after Akane. It's like he's gone crazy!" Miku explained as she pointed in their direction.

Kaneda immediately took off after Ryoga who was chasing after a screaming Akane. "Ryoga! What's wrong with you?" Kaneda called out as he caught up with the lost boy.

"Get out of the way!" Ryoga said as he backhanded Kaneda, slamming him into a nearby wall.

Undeterred, Kaneda broke out of the wall he had been embedded in and flew back towards Ryoga. _"I still haven't completely recovered from that fight with Sagat. Where did Sagat learn such a deadly technique, anyway? If Ryoga's crazy I might not be able to stop him. I wonder. Did I miss something about Ryoga in the past?"_

"Go away, Kaneda. You're starting to bug me as much as Ranma."

"Ryoga, can't we all just get along? Let's talk about what's bothering you. We can work this out, man," Kaneda said as he barely avoided Ryoga's attacks.

"There's nothing to talk about! Now get out of here!" Ryoga struck Kaneda again knocking into a nearby pool of water stunning Kaneda.

"Kaneda, speak to me!" Shanna called out after jumping into the water and fishing him out.

"Sheena, hi. Anybody get the license of that truck?" Kaneda said, still a little punch drunk.

"That Ryoga guy is really tough. Physically, he's stronger and tougher than Sagat. Even though his skill level is a little less he's very dangerous right now. Maybe you should let Akane fend for herself. You still haven't recovered from that fight with Sagat," Shanna said with concern.

"Huff, huff. I'm okay. I'll just..." Kaneda fell to the ground still hurting from the beating he got from Ryoga.

"Look, Shanna! Akane and Ranma have just switched the clothes they were wearing. It's like Ranma and Akane have traded places."

"Wait a minute! That's a girl! Is Akane engaged to another female?" Shanna asked out loud.

"Ranma enjoys the best of both worlds," Masato said with a smirk. "He knows how the other half lives."

"It's not like that, Masato and you know it! It's a long and very confusing story, Shanna, but that is Ranma," Miku said as Kaneda began to get up. "Are you all right, Kaneda?"

"I'll be okay," Kaneda said as he walked over to where Akane was sitting wearing Ranma's clothes. Sheena, Miku and Masato came along wanting to know what was going on as well.

"Akane, what's going on with Ryoga? He's not himself for some reason," Kaneda asked.

"Don't blame Ryoga for what's going on. Blame Ranma. If he hadn't set me up with Ryoga, none of this would have happened."

"Somehow I don't think it's that simple, Akane. Ryoga exhibited a bloodlust I've never seen in him before. He attacked me with a great deal of hostility. Is there something I'm missing about Ryoga?" Kaneda asked looking to Akane for answers.

"Um, I don't think there's anything wrong with Ryoga. For some reason he thought I was in love with him. All I did was be nice to him."

"Maybe it had something to do with the soap," Miku chimed in. "Everyone's going crazy over some soap."

"Oh, Akane!" Ryoga exclaimed as he hugged Ranma, making a bar of soap came out of Ranma's mouth.

"Was it good for you, Ryoga?" Ranma-chan asked with a smirk as the soap landed on her head.

"Ranma! I'm going to kill you!" Ryoga screamed as he chased Ranma-chan who ran away with the soap. But as he tried to attack Ranma he turned into soap bubbles and then into P-Chan.

XXX

"Aww, man. You mean this soap just washes off?" Ranma-chan said in disappointment as he had a disappointed P-Chan in his hands.

"Oh, that's P-Chan can I hold him?" Miku asked sweatly.

"Sure, here, kid," Ranma-chan answered handing over the pig.

"Where's Ryoga, Ranma? Wasn't he just with you?" Kaneda asked.

"He went and got himself lost," Ranma-chan answered. _"Be careful, Miku. Show that pig too much love and he'll fall in love with you, too."_

"Ryoga was acting crazy earlier. I wonder what was wrong with him," Kaneda said out loud.

Ranma-chan looked at him as if he were crazy. "He always acts like he's crazy. Are you just now figuring all this out?!"

"Ranma! It was all a big misunderstanding. Don't worry about Ryoga, Kaneda, he'll be all right. But whoever has the job of Ryoga's girlfriend will have to be made of sterner stuff than me," Akane said.

"I don't understand. Are you Ranma, Kaneda's rival for Akane's hand in marriage?" Shanna asked, looking at Ranma.

"It's a long story, lady," Ranma explained. "If there was some hot water around I'd show ya."

As Miku cuddled P-Chan in her arms Shampoo studied the soap that let her down. _"This Jusenkyo mail order product is no good."_

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you all have enjoyed this. It took so long because I want to make sure it was a good read. See you next time. But before I go I want to thank those who left me a review for the last chapter.

Princess Star Neko, Jareth, Sir Thames, Kool Moe D., Redzorin, They call me Bruce, luger 7, seafoam-pulse, AshK, Gump, gen x.


	14. Swimming Fu

Akane Grows Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or any other series in this story. This is simply fanfiction.

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Fourteen

"Kaneda!" Akane called out to him. Kaneda was on a morning jog as was Akane. _"Kaneda is such a great dresser. I couldn't have done a better job of picking his clothes out myself. Come to think of it, he dresses exactly how a man should dress."_

"Hey, Akane!" Kaneda smiled at her. "It's nice to see you. You look cute in that jogging outfit."

"Why thank you. You like it?" Akane said with a bit of a blush.

"Yes, it's very becoming."

"Um, you look nice too, Kaneda. It surprises me that a man could dress that well."

"Well, I try. You're getting stronger I can just tell. You have more speed and even more gr..." !!BLAST!! Kaneda barely got Akane and himself out of the way of a bluish/purple fiery ki blast.

"What's the big idea? Iori Yagami?!" Kaneda called out to a man with short red hair wearing red pants which had the legs tied together with a long strap. He wore a black vest that covered a white/gray shirt who's shirt tails were out and almost reached his knees. "What are you doing here?"

"I've had a hard time finding Kyo. But since you're a fairly competent fighter. I'll use you as a tune up match, a stepping stone if you will. It shouldn't take that long to defeat you anyhow."

"That's where you're wrong, Yagami. You shouldn't underestimate me. But if you want to fight, then fight me."

"Music to my ears," Iori said as he made a fighting stance/pose getting ready for action as his bluish/purple flame rose up with his battle aura.

"Get back, Akane. Fighting this guy will be difficult; I'll need a lot of space," Kaneda answered.

"Be careful , Kaneda. That guy seems powerful!" Akane exclaimed with concern.

"It'll be OK, Akane. All right, Iori. Let's do this."

!!WOOSH!! Kaneda swung his ki hammer and flew into the air up and over Iori's fiery attack. While Iori had a surprised look on face, Kaneda landed right in front of him and struck him soundly with his hammer which knocked the orochi warrior down.

"Ungh! You may be tougher than I thought. But you're still no match for me," Iori said as his hand reached out towards Kaneda utilizing his special move, the Killer Comb, flame coming out of his hand knocking Kaneda back.

"Aaaah!" Kaneda screamed as he was engulfed with flame. But then Kaneda swung his ki hammer as making it simulate a fan which blew the flames away.

"Impressive." Before Kaneda could stop his wind up, Iori ran to him quickly, grabbed Kaneda taking him up in the air and then slammed him into the ground.

"Oof!" But Kaneda landed on his feet despite the pain of doing so. As Iori came down at him fiery fists blazing, Kaneda shuffled back. As Iori smashed into the ground cracking it he got one of his hands stuck into the ground. While Iori was pulling his hands out of the Kaneda took a huge swing of his hammer and struck Iori right in the jaw snapping his head back.

"Ouch!" Iori shook his head in surprise as Kaneda charged him, flying into him hammer first. "Ungh!" At this point the two fighters went at it toe to toe. But while Kaneda was reeling from the flames he was still battering Iori with hammer blows. Eventually Kaneda did a powerful wind up sending Iori into the atmosphere via air Kaneda.

"Aaaaah!" Iori screamed as he flew into the atmosphere.

"Whew! That guy was hard to beat," Kaneda said catching his breath.

"That guy seemed as strong as Ken yet you beat him. Why couldn't you defeat Ken?" Akane asked looking up at Kaneda wide eyed.

"I get better and better over time, Akane. I might even be able to defeat Ken right now but he gets stronger over time as well. But if he's been indulging in too much wine, women and song I could surely beat him now."

"How do you just get stronger over time?" Akane asked wanting to know.

"Apart from all the other things I do, I do something called zenchi. It's a technique that doesn't take a lot of time to do while it increases all of my abilities little by little. I can teach it to you if you lik..."

"Kaneda!" Sayuri and Yuka called out running towards them. "You were wonderful!" the girls said swooning over him, dressing a lot older than they really wearing push up bras and being scantily clad. "Oh, hi Akane."

"I have to go. See you later," Akane said in a huff jogging away.

"Akane!" Kaneda called out to her fleeing form. Then he turned to the two girls. "Well, how have you been, Sayuri and Yuka?"

"How did you know our names?" the girls said at once.

"Don't you girls go to the same high school Akane goes to?"

"Uh, no. We're not girls we're women."

"Um, we go to college."

"Yeah, that's it."

"You're teenagers; I can tell that by looking at you. Why are you dressed like adults?" Kaneda paused for a moment. "Did you two try to get into a bar or nightclub?"

"Um, no. We told you we're college coeds."

"Yeah. That's right. Don't be such a prude. You'd think a guy like you who has had so many women would jump at the chance to nab a couple of hot college babes like us."

"What you two little girls are doing is dangerous. There are guys out there who will take advantage of you. Some will see your naivete and sell you into slavery."

The two girls looked at Kaneda for a moment. "You're just saying that to scare us. Nothing like that could happen." Then the girls ran off.

_"Are Sayuri and Yuki like this in the real world?" _Kaneda wondered as he saw the girls run off.

XXX

Later that day Akane and Ranma were walking from school. Principal Kuno had just tried and failed to teach Akane how to swim. "Don't feel so bad about it, Akane. So what if you can't swim. So what if you sink like a brick whenever you enter the water. It's nothing to be ashamed of," Ranma said in an off handed manner, making Akane get angrier and angrier.

"And there's the fact that you can't cook and do martial arts with any kind of agility to speak of. Let's not forget the fact that you're not that attractive and kind of thick legged. There are a lot of things wrong with you but don't worry about it, Akane. All that stuff isn't important. You can..." !!KAPOW!!

"Ranma, you idiot!" Akane screamed as she sent Ranma into the sky with her magic mallet. Then she noticed Kaneda and Miku walking to the public pool. "Kaneda? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the public pool and teach Miku how to swim and do some underwater training exercises. Would you like to come along?" Kaneda offered. _"This was time I tried to learn how to swim but couldn't do it. It's strange that I can swim with such ease, now. I'll gain points with Akane if I teach her how to swim."_

"Really? Do you think you can teach me how to swim?" Akane asked with her eyes wide with hope.

"Don't you go getting her hopes up, Kaneda. Akane can't swim and that's that! There's nothing anybody can do," Ranma said having come back from where Akane had sent him.

"I'm going to try to teach her how to swim, Ranma. Just stay out of the way!" Kaneda stated with intensity.

"I don't believe this. Principal Kuno just tried to teach Akane how to swim; he put Akane through all sorts of torturous training that didn't work."

"Is that the guy with the palm tree growing out of his head? I'm not him. We'll just start from the basics, Akane, as long as you don't mind learning along with Miku," Kaneda said to the short haired girl.

"Let's do it, Akane. If you can do it, that will inspire me," Miku said looking up to Akane as if she was her hero.

"I'll do it! I still have my swim suit with me. I won't give up! Akane said as she went to the girls room followed by Miku.

"You want to come along too, Ranma? The water's cool so I hope you brought your bikini with you. You look so cute in your swimsuit," Kaneda said looking at Ranma.

"I don't like you building up Akane's confidence, Kaneda. First off you make Akane feel like she's a better martial artist now you're making her think she can swim."

"I find it strange you don't like me building up her confidence when you are constantly tearing her confidence down, Ranma. Do you hate for her to feel good about herself?"

"It's not that. It's just that she has to face facts. She's not that good a martial artist and she can't swim either. The sooner you stop giving her delusions of grandeur the better."

"That's all very interesting, Ranma. I have to get going. Be there or be square." With that Kaneda left for the public pool.

XXX

Some time later Kaneda, Akane and Miku were in the shallow end of the pool where Kaneda was teaching them how to swim. Just relax, Akane. I've noticed that you get very emotional and intense when you do your martial arts. Learning to control yourself has helped you become a better martial artist. You can become a better swimmer as well if you control yourself the same way."

"Oh, you're right, Kaneda. I was so distracted with trying to learn how to swim that I forgot how all about that," Akane replied.

"All right. Now listen up. You too, Miku," Kaneda ordered. "We're in the shallow end of the pool so all of us can stand up for a reason. I want you to copy my movements. I'm going to do tai chi while in the water. Just relax. No sudden movements."

"All right," both Miku and Akane answered as they copied Kaneda tai chi type katas.

"What are ya doing?" Ranma-chan asked as she watched them.

"Please don't interrupt, Ranma. I'm trying to help Akane learn how to swim," Kaneda answered.

"You're not doing nothin! To tell the truth, you look like a bunch fairies prancing around. Akane's not going to learn how to swim doing that!" Ranma-chan exclaimed.

"Ranmaaa! Shut up and don't interrupt!" Akane called out to her.

"Instead of criticizing us, why don't you join us?" Kaneda offered.

Ranmachan glared at Kaneda for a moment. "I'll just sit here and make sure you don't do anything to with Akane that would hurt her."

"All right, Ranma. Just take your place behind Miku."

As time went on, Akane got more and more comfortable in the water. "It's working! I'm beginning to feel one with the water!"

"You've flipped out, Akane. There's no way you're going to be able to swim. Give it up already. And you, Kaneda. Quit giving her delusions of grandeur!" Ranma answered.

"Nobody's talking to you, Ranma. Now that you're both comfortable in the water Akane, Miku, I want you to start swimming towards the deeper areas of the pool," Kaneda said as Akane and Miku both blinked their eyes at him. "Just relax, all right? Take it slow."

As Miku and Akane began to walk towards the deeper end and start swimming, Miku had no problem swimming towards the deeper end but Akane began to sink and swim furiously. "Take it easy, Akane. The water isn't your enemy. This isn't a fight!" Kaneda called out as Akane thrashed about.

"Gulp! I'm trying. The water isn't cooperating!"

"Do or do not do; there is no try," Kaneda said as he waded towards her. "I'm right here, Akane. Just do the tai chi exercises you just did."

"But I'll sink!"

"You won't sink but if you do I'll be right here."

Akane did the tai chi exercises and stopped sinking. "It's working!" Akane said happily.

"That's it, Akane. It's just like the martial arts training I put you through. Flow like water whether you're in the water or not. Now start moving towards the deeper end of the water."

Akane breathed in deeply and began to swim towards the deep end going all the way to the other side. Then she swam all the way back. "I did it! I did it!" Akane said happily as she splashed in the water.

"I don't believe it," Ranma-chan said in resignation. "Who would have thought the 'hammer' could learn how to swim? Maybe Kaneda's a competent teacher after all."

"We're happy you for Akane," Sayuri said in congratulations with Yuka next to her without the makeup.

"Thanks, guys! I've never been so happy in all my life. Thanks, Kaneda," Akane said giving Kaneda a chaste hug which didn't sit to well with Ranma who got in between the two of them.

"All right. Break it up. I don't know how you managed to teach a klutz like Akane to swim but I'm on to you! You're trying to buddy up with Akane by making her feel good about herself."

"And how do you help Akane, Ranma, by putting her down and calling her names? Has that helped to endear Akane to you?" Kaneda asked narrowing his eyes at the pigtailed girl.

For a moment Ranma was speechless. "What are you talking about? I treat Akane well. I've protected her when you weren't around. And the times you were around you almost got her killed by the massive numbers of enemies you have."

"And I suppose you don't have dangerous enemies. The difference between you and me is that instead of putting Akane down I build her up. She's a lot more skilled than she was from before I started training her. Don't forget that Akane held her own pretty well against the goons of the thug I fought. Maybe if you would help her instead of putting her down all the time she'd have a higher opinion of you," Kaneda stated.

_"How did Kaneda know I felt that way? But despite Kaneda's superior smarts I still like Ranma. But it's great to see Ranma get so jealous. I just hope Ranma listens to what Kaneda is saying. He could learn a few things from him,"_Akane thought to herself as the two argued.

"Kaneda no marry Akane. Kaneda marry Silk!" The silver haired girl 'appeared' out of nowhere climbing on Kaneda's back.

"Silk, I'm not married to you. I never have been married to you!" Kaneda stated harshly.

"Why you sleep with all those other womans and not Silk? Silk better looking than other conquests you had."

"Because those other women didn't want total control over my life the way you amazons want. You amazons take the most manly and powerful men you could find and figuratively castrate them. And you wonder why I don't want to marry you. Besides, I'm in love with Akane. Now run along."

Silk looked at Kaneda for a moment. "How dare you say something like that? It is a highly regarded honor to marry a powerful amazon like me. Why do you stupid males run away form us?"

At this point, Shampoo stood near the pool. "Is this true, Ranma? You hate Shampoo that much?"

"Um, well. It's not exactly like that. Er ah. Er ah," Ranma-chan stammered.

"Ranmaaa! Can't you be decisive for once? Even Kaneda can be decisive and make his mind up. He's obviously more of a man than you are!" Akane said in a huff leaving the pool.

"It's not like that! Wait! Akane!" Ranma-chan called out chasing after her.

"You no leave without Shampoo." Shampoo followed after them with Mousse on her heels.

"You don't need them. I'll take care of you, Shampoo!"

"Go away, Stupid Mousse!"

"Shouldn't you go with them, Silk?" Kaneda asked calmly.

"What I want right here."

"Are you referring to me as a what? You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Kaneda asked.

"Silk hear what Silk want to hear."

"I'm not in love with you so run along!" Kaneda yelled.

All of a sudden, Silk slapped Kaneda. !!WHAP!!

"What was that for?!" Kaneda asked getting angry.

"Kaneda mean!" With that Silk got out of the pool and ran off.

"I'm glad I'm a girl for the first time in my life," Miku said watching all the events.

XXX

A few days later:

"Where has Pop gone off to?" Ranma-chan said out loud as she ran the top of the fence looking for him. "He said we'd go off on a training trip but he's been gone for a week. Where are ya, you stupid old man!"

As Ranma-chan kept running on the fence she saw Kaneda flying off via his ki hammer. "Hey, Kaneda!" Then Ranma-chan leaped up into the air right on top of Kaneda, holding on.

"Ranma?! What do you want?!" Kaneda answered. "Are you trying to make me crash?!"

"No, you jerk! I've been looking for my old man. Have you seen him?"

"I figured you'd be happy not seeing him for a long time. But you might be seeing him sooner than you think," Kaneda answered still looking ahead.

"What da ya mean?"

"A woman who's a friend of mine named Seiko Kawasaki told me her son is very weak and sickly."

"What does that have to do with my old man?" Ranma-chan interjected.

"I'll get to that. Don't interrupt! Anyway. Her son told her she wanted a panda. Eventually Mrs. Kawasaki found a panda out by the beach while the sun was going down. But when she brought the panda to her son as a pet, her son still stayed in bed all day while the panda does nothing but lay around the house and eat like a pig. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah. But why did she call you?"

"I'm known as problem solver. I don't just use my martial arts to beat people up." Kaneda looked over his shoulder and gave Ranma a sharp look for moment. Then he continued. "I also help people. There have been young people who had been unable to walk without prosthetic help of some type. I've helped these people walk despite their injuries. You should look into helping people instead of destroying everything around you."

"What do you know about it?!" Ranma-chan said in a huff. "I think you're a danger because of all the enemies you have. I've heard of Shadowlaw; those people are very dangerous. A weakling like Akane wouldn't survive an attack by one of those goons. Besides I help people! I protect the weak!"

"When was this, Ranma?"

"I. Um. I protect Akane sometimes. Even though she's an uncute tomboy." At that point Kaneda flew violently sideways almost making Ranma-chan fall off. "Hey! Straighten up and fly right!"

"Well, at least you have knowledge of interesting sayings."

"What saying?!"

"Never mind. We're almost there. And by the way, Akane is not weak. And if my friends and I didn't fight Shadowlaw this world would be unlivable for anyone!" When Kaneda landed he grabbed Ranma-chan and put her on the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you put those hands!" Ranma-chan protested as she was put down.

"Don't flatter yourself, Ranma. Akane's much better looking than you anyway."

"I'm much better looking than Akane!"

"You protest much, Ranma. That's normally what women do. I guess femininity becomes you."

"Why you!"

"Hold it!" Kaneda gestured with his hands. "Yotaro's mother is coming out." A tall, slender woman came running out of a large beautiful mansion which had a beautiful view of the sea. The mansion wasn't far from a port that had nice, privately owned boats.

"Kaneda Akiyama! You made it. Thank you for coming. My son is in his room sleeping," the elegant woman explained.

"Where's the panda?" Kaneda asked getting down to business.

"He's in the patio lying in the sun wearing sunglasses. I thought he'd help my son get better but he has only added to the problem."

"How did you meet the panda?" Kaneda asked.

"Since my son is weak he doesn't get out much. Then he said he's only go outside if he had a panda. At first I despaired of finding a panda. Eventually I was walking along the beach when I saw a panda standing around. I was so happy at that point."

"I guess my old man isn't so bad after all," Ranma-chan stated.

"But all he does is eat and lay around the house with Yotaro."

"That lazy old man!" the pigtailed girl said in disgust.

"Well then. Let's take a look at this panda," Kaneda said as he, Ranma-chan and the elegant woman walked over to where the panda was lying down on a large hammock.

"You rotten old man!" Ranmachan yelled as she struck the panda with a scissor kick. "What are you doing lying around here when we should be training?!"

"Don't hit my poor Kumahachi!" a young boy's voice called out. Ranmachan and Kaneda turned around and saw a child wearing pajamas walking over to them. "Come along, Kumahachi!" The panda walked towards the boy on all fours following him to his room.

"Here, Kumahachi. Want some lunchie?" the boy said offering a meal of rice, miso soup and fish on a platter. As the panda ate with table manners, Ranma-chan spoke up.

"You **are** my old man!" the pigtailed girl said, striking the panda.

"I can explain everything," a sign Genma-panda put out said.

"So the panda is yours after all," Yotaro's mother said after having watched the event.

"No, Mommy. Kumahachi is mine!" the young boy claimed as the panda munched on a crab.

"Will you stop eating?!" Ranma-chan said, punching the panda.

"Now Yotaro, the panda belongs to the young girl," the woman said as her son sobbed. "But I have good news. The girl here has agreed to play with you."

"What?!"

"I figured after all the sashimi, lobster and caviar the panda has eaten it's the least you could do," the woman said sadly.

"Chowed down on a feast this past week, didn't we?" the young girl said, grabbing the panda.

"I'll stay for a little bit and see about getting Yotaro out of his bed, Mrs. Kawasaki," Kaneda piped in.

XXX

"Hmmm," Yotaro sighed while he was still in bed.

"Yotaro, you need to get out of bed," Kaneda said gravely. "It's time you get into shape."

"That's right! You're upsetting your mother. Get out of bed!" Ranma-chan yelled.

"Will you let me have Kumahachi?" the boy asked looking up at the teenage girl.

"Give me to him! Give me to him!" the sign Genmapanda whipped out said.

"Will you get over it?!" Ranma-chan yelled, dousing the panda with hot water turning him back into a man. "Look Yotaro! This is what your precious Kumahachi really is!" the girl said but Genma doused himself with cold water triggering the change back.

"Wake up!" the teenage girl screamed at the boy who was fast asleep. "Do you want to be a weakling the rest of your life?! Let go!" Ranmachan tried to pull the boy away from the bed but the child held on to the covering.

"You know what I think?"

"What's that, Ranma?" Kaneda interjected.

"I think this kid is just lazy."

"No. I'm weak and sickly," the boy answered. "And you're mean to me!" the boy said pounding on the teenage girl.

"Come on. You're a boy arentcha? Don't cry," Ranma-chan said. But the boy began to whip out clubs to pound Ranmachan with.

"All right, punkling. Let's step outside!"

"You're scaring me!" the boy cried.

"Take it easy, Ranma. You'll kill him with your strength," Kaneda said with his arms folded on his chest.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping?"

"I'm trying to figure out a way to get the kid out of that bed but beating him up won't help."

"You just stand there and think, Kaneda. I have an idea. Hey, Yotaro. Would you like to take me out on a date? We can run outside on the beach in the bright sun. What do you say?"

"What the?" Ranmachan growled when she saw the boy sleeping.

"You look like an idiot," Genma-panda signed.

"And what do you look like?!" the girl said striking the panda.

"Nice try, Ranma. But I have an idea. Since the boy is in love with the panda, just take him outside. He'll probably run after you," Kaneda suggested.

"Oh really, Genius?! I was going to grab my fat lazy father and head out of here anyway. Let's go, old man."

Then the child immediately woke up and got out of bed chasing after them. "Kumahachi! Don't take him away!"

"You heard the boy!" the sign Genma-panda carried said.

"Oh, shut up!" Eventually Ranma-chan put the panda on his back and ran off with the boy chasing after them.

"Yotaro! He's running. He's running outside! Thank God!" Mrs. Kawasaki said happily.

Then Kaneda appeared next to her. "It was my idea to have Ranma do that. He can handle things from here. I need to get going."

"Oh thank you so much, Mr. Akiyama."

"You're welcome. I'm always glad to be of service." With that Kaneda flew away.

"You ran all the way here from the beach?" Kasumi asked holding a tray of sliced watermelon.

"Talk about stamina!" Akane interjected.

"Weak and sickly, huh?" Ranma-chan said with gasps.

"I feel like a nap," the boy said.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you've enjoyed reading this. If you have send me a review saying so. Now I would like to give props to the ones who have given me reviews for the last chapter.

AshK, iceland, nutmeg, Excel, Redzorin, Speed Reader, Sir Thames, luger 7, Kool Moe D, killroy777, gersquin065


	15. Ultimate Technique

Akane Grows Up

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Fifteen

"Ah, what a glorious morning," Soun said, admiring the sunrise after having opened the sliding door and taking a peek outside.

!!BOP!! Just then Happosai bounced off of the Tendo's head while being chased by Ranma.

"Hey, old man! What are you doing with my clothes?!"

"I'm just borrowing them, Ranma." As soon the little gnome had gotten away. Ranma found him outside in the backyard creating a bonfire, using his clothes to increase the flame.

"Why you?!" Ranma screamed.

"Take it easy, Ranma," Soun said, putting his hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"That's what I like about you, Soun. You know how to keep your cool. You can learn a lot from Soun, Ranma," Happosai said while cooking a piece of meat which was on the end of a stick he was holding with the fire he had created.

"That's right, son," the Tendo Patriarch confirmed with his arms folded on his chest.

"Really?"

"Of course. You must prove to be worthy of bearing the mantle and dojo sign of Tendo Anything Goes. And let's not forget about the merging of the schools and your marriage to Akane."

Ranma bristled at the thought of marrying Akane but said, "dojo sign, eh? I hope you don't mean this sign. I couldn't bear it too far without getting burned."

Soun's long hair stood on end in shock as he saw the burning Tendo dojo sign in the old man's bonfire. "Curse you, Happosai!" Soun screamed as his ki enlarged head as he attempted to frighten the little old man with it.

Happosai took off, running with Soun's head floating after him, right on his heals. "Nyaah! come and get me!" Happosai called back but not before running into the dining room and eating Genma-Panda's food off of the panda's plate which caused Genma-Panda to chase after the little old man along with Soun.

As Happosai was running away from his students all through the house he noticed a door which said, GIRLS LOCKER ROOM KEEP OUT! "Whoa! Why haven't I seen this before?" the old man exclaimed in surprise as he leaped for the door.

But before Happosai could get to the door it opened to reveal Ranma-chan, looking as if she was very embarrassed and wearing only girl's gym shorts, covering her naked upper body with a towel. "Eeek! Pervert!" she exclaimed as she smashed Happosai's head in with a frying pan, knocking him out cold.

"Good going, son," Soun said as he looked down at the vanquished martial arts master and then at the. "But how do you live with yourself?"

"That's a good question, Ranma. How do you live with yourself?" Kaneda Akiyama said, after having watched the recent chase-Happosai event of the day.

"Stuff it, Kaneda! When did you get here anyway?!"

"I showed up here to ask Akane to start taking her lessons again. I haven't seen her in a while," Kaneda answered. "But I have to admit something."

"What's that?" Ranmachan asked suspiciously.

"You're not bad looking. But of course Akane's much better looking than you," Kaneda said, looking askance and failing to hide a smirk.

"What are you talking about?! I'm a lot better looking than that thick hipped tomboy! She wishes she was as hot as me. Why I'm way hotter than she could ever hope to be!"

"Really, Ranma. You protest too much, just like a girl," Kaneda said with a coy smile.

"Who asked you, Kaneda?!" While this was going on Soun and Genma were smashing Happosai into the ground when the little old man got angry and threw them off of himself.

"How dare you treat your master this way?! You have aroused my anger and for that you must be pay!" Happosai said, standing upright, his aura blazing.

"That stance!" Soun exclaimed in fright.

"I'm going to hit you with my ultimate technique!"

"No, Master!" Soun pleaded.

"It's too late to apologize."

"Bring it on, old man! I'd like to see what this new attack is," Ranma stated with an air of confidence. "I know all about the exploding cherry bombs you throw around. Even Kaneda has been able to defeat that trick."

"Trick? You silly rabbit. Tricks are for kids!" the old man exclaimed, his battle aura increasing with an intimidating glow. But then nothing happened, While Soun and Genma cowered Ranma and Kaneda prepared for the attack.

"Well? Let's see this ultimate attack," Ranma stated without any fear.

"Yes, I'd like to see it too," Kaneda parroted.

"I forgot."

"Really?" Ranma-chan said, shuffling over to the old man and knocking him into the sky.

XXX

"Happosai's ultimate attack! It still makes my hair stand on end," Soun Tendo said, his hair doing just that while he and Genma were talking to Ranma and Kaneda as they sat in the dining room.

"You mean you've actually seen it?" Kaneda asked, interested.

"It was back in the days when Soun and I trained under the Master's tutelage. We would often go around helping him steal food, drink and especially women's underwear," Genma explained.

"That's training?!" Kaneda said out loud.

"In one particular town," Genma continued to explain. "The people there set a trap for the Master. While we were hauling the stolen goods and running on a large boulder there was a pile of abandoned women's underwear left on the side of the road so the Master jumped off the rolling rock and reached for it. But as the boulder kept on rolling towards Happosai, looking as if it would smash him into ribbon he turned towards the giant sized rock and blasted it into smithereens with a powerful, explosive ki blast attack which covered the whole area. By the time Soun and I came to we saw Happosai crying over the panties and bras he accidentally destroyed."

"He then swore never to use his explosive ki blast by sealing it up. So the scroll with the powerful secret was sealed away for good or so we thought," Soun interjected.

"And now it's time to dig it up. You four will be it's first victims!" Happosai's voice called out from another room in the house.

"You little freak!" Then Ranma noticed Soun and Genma practically turning into chickens. "Cut it out!" Ranma exclaimed. "All we have to do is find that scroll before the old freak does."

"That's right. We're show that old man!" Soun and Genma said, standing tall.

"I might as well get along home," Kaneda commented as Ranma gave him a look of contempt. _"Now I remember. Ranma said something about a scroll when he appeared in that __women's __hot spring. Happosai's ultimate technique was his happo-fire burst attack but hasn't he already attacked me with that? I guess things will be different this time. I wonder what kind of attack it will be. Hopefully the hot spring is in the same place where I remember where it being. I can't go in there as I am now so I'll just bring Chiko along. She'll be able to get that scroll before anybody else can!" _

"We don't need him anyway," Ranma said as he saw Kaneda leave.

Later on Ranma and Happosai's two students were walking up the end of a cliff. "The scroll should be over this cliff down there right under that rock," Soun said, looking down the cliff and regarding the small boulder on a patch of green grass surrounded by a pool of water.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ranma called out as his crew jumped down toward the rock only to be hit with several empty wooden pails.

"Eeek! Perverts!"

"You didn't say there was a hot spring here," Ranma said, glaring at his father and Mr. Tendo.

"It wasn't there last time," Genma answered.

"So how will we get the scroll?" At that moment the two older men looked at Ranma. "Look you guys, there's no way I'm gonna turn myself into a girl. As soon as I hit the hot water I'll be exposed for the guy I really am."

"Worthless boy! I'll have to do it. I'll simply disguise myself as polar bear," Genma said, showing off a bucket of paint.

"Good idea, Saotome. While you're scaring the girls off, we can make our move towards that rock and get the scroll."

As the polar bear disguised Genma-panda walked over to the hot spring he made his presence known and put up a sign that said, "growl!" As soon as the women saw him they threw buckets and rocks at Genma-panda, causing him to turn tail and run.

"Amateurs!" Happosai exclaimed as he smashed his way into them. "And you call yourselves my disciples?! I'll show you how it's done." The little gnome sized man then put on a monkey suit and walked into the hot spring right among the young girls there to the amazement of his students. _"You see how it works now?" _Happosai said with a look at his students.

"I guess the Master really knows what he's doing," Genma said as Soun agreed.

"What is this, peepers 101?" Ranma exclaimed.

!!SPLASH!! You should have turned into a girl and gone in there in the first place, you jerk!" Genma exclaimed. "Now get in there and get that scroll!"

"Go to it, Son. We're counting on you," Soun encouraged as Ranma-chan walked over to the hot spring naked, carrying bathing equipment.

_"I'll just leap over to that grass mound in the middle of the spring and grab that scroll,"_ Ranma-chan thought as she ran over towards the hot spring. But as she saw all the naked women washing themselves in lieu of getting into the spring she stopped short, trying not to ogle all the women there.

"What's he waiting for?" Genma said to no one in particular.

_"I gotta remember I'm a girl right now."_ "Yeow!" Ranmachan screamed as she avoided getting splashed by a wooden pail of hot water the still disguised Happosai attempted to throw at him.

"You'll get turned into a man and torn to bits by all the angry ladies here. Take that!" the old man yelled and kept trying to get Ranma-chan doused with hot water while his adversary dodged him.

"That monkey just talked!"

"He must be one of those peeping toms! Get him!"

As the girls beat up on Happosai, Ranmachan leaped towards the rock under which the scroll located. But just when the rock was within reach Happosai appeared right over him and pounded her into the water, turning her back into a man.

"Haven't gotten it yet, have you?!"

The men turned to see Kaneda standing with Chiko Nakada.

"Well look who finally decided to show up."

"Nice seeing you too, Father-in-Law," Kaneda answered dourly.

"Don't call me that. So what are you doing here with one of your cohorts?"

"We're here to get that scroll. Or more importantly, Chiko's here to get that scroll. Did it ever occur to you to get another female besides Ranma to help you?"

Both middle aged men looked at each other then turned towards Kaneda and his friend, Chiko. "Well it really doesn't matter now. Ranma's going to get the scroll. So you've really wasted your time coming here," Soun said with a sense of triumph.

"Oh, really? Is that Ranma over there getting clobbered by Akane with that boulder?"

"Um, well."

"Chiko!"

"Way ahead of you, boss." Chiko had already went into the bushes, took her clothes off, stashed her clothes in a safe place and leaped into the water, swimming towards the rock on which the scroll was located. But before she could get to it Happosai flew towards Chiko's bare bosom with a huge, drooling smile on his face only to get struck in the head by Kaneda's accurately thrown ki hammer. While the grandmaster of Anything goes recovered from the recent attack, Chiko reached for the scroll and grasped it. "I got it!" Both Ranma and Akane turned towards the beautiful young woman as she swam back to the land, got her towel, dried off and went to where her clothes were stashed. While Chiko was getting decent, Happosai got in Kaneda's face.

"How dare you attack me with that stupid ki hammer?" Happosai threatened.

"You gotta probelm with that?"

"You over muscled moron! I'll show you! Ow!" the little man screamed as Ranma had sneaked up on him from behind and knocked him into the atmosphere.

Later on Kaneda, Ranma, Akane, Genma and Soun were looking over Chiko's shoulder as she tried to decipher the scroll. "It's illegible, Kaneda. I can't read it."

"Well, good job anyway, Chiko."

"Oh, big deal, Kaneda. All she did was swim over to the rock and grab the scroll after I had dug it out from under the rock. You couldn't have done it without me," Ranma stated with a sense of pride.

"I doubt that, Ranma. I would have simply hammered Happosai, stunning him while Chiko got the scroll. All of the drama you brought into this situation was quite unnecessary."

"Speaking of that, Ranma. Why didn't you just tell me what was going on?" Akane asked.

"Since when have you ever listened to me?"

Hidden from view, Happosai schemed on how he would get his scroll back. _"If you think this is over, you had better think again."_

"The only way we can find out about this secret technique of Happosai's is to lure him out somehow. For all we know he might have actually remembered what his technique was by now."

"Who invited you, Kaneda? This is really none of your business anyway!" Ranma stated, giving Kaneda a glare.

"It was Chiko who got the scroll in the first place, Ranma. Happosai would have gotten the scroll by now if not for my bringing her here."

"We didn't need her or you! I would have still nabbed that scroll without your help. Anyway, I have a plan for drawing the old freak out." Ranma then explained his plan to everyone.

XXX

"Why are we dressed like this, Ranma?" Akane said as she and Ranma-chan walked around in the cold weather, wearing skimpy tennis outfits while other girls looked on at them as if they were crazy.

"The way we're dressed will draw out the old freak. Most young girls will be covered up in cold weather like this. While he's suffering withdrawal symptoms he'll eventually search for nubile young women who aren't covered up that much," Ranma-chan answered, seemingly oblivious to the cold.

Chiko Nakada was right behind them wearing a skimpy tennis outfit as well. "I find it hard to believe such a wily old man would fall for such..."

"An obvious trap?!" Happosai answered as he appeared in Ranma-chan's bosom, copping a feel.

"He fell for it!" Genma and Soun exclaimed, coming out of the bushes and beating the old man down to the ground.

"Spotting a trap is one thing, staying out of a trap is another thing all together."

"Well said, Saotome. Now," Soun said, showing the aged master the scroll. "Show us the secret of your ultimate technique."

"If he finds out what the technique is, wouldn't he just use it on you?" Akane asked.

"Head for the hills!" Soun and Genma screamed running away, causing everyone in the area to believe something was going to happen and causing a stampede. Kaneda, however simply held his ground.

"So what's the big deal about Happosai's secret attack?" Kaneda asked unimpressed.

"I'd like to see this big attack as well," Ranmachan added in.

As Happosai looked over the scroll he realized that he just couldn't remember what he had written!

"Well? what does it say?" Kaneda asked, standing over the old man.

"Yeah. What does it say?!" Ranma-chan interjected, looking over the old man's shoulder.

"What did you write down?"

"I can't remember! Get off my back!" Happosai screamed in frustration as he tore the scroll into shreds. "I tore it! What will I do now?"

"I guess it's over, old man. There's no use crying over spilled milk. I still think your special attack was a big joke anyway," Ranma-chan said, her arms folded over her large bosom.

"Oh!" Happosai cried with crocodile tears. "It's so sad that I can't remember. The culmination of my life's work is ruined. So show your kindness to an old man and let me have a nice cry in your bosom."

When Ranma-chan found the little old man's face in her chest she went berserk. !!POW!! "Get off of me, old man!"

As the grandmaster of Anything Goes went flying into the atmosphere, something occurred to him. "Oh, yes. That's it! Now I remember!" Happosai doubled back doing an acrobatic flip that would have put a circus acrobat to shame, landing on the ground right in front of Ranma, Kaneda and the others.

Kaneda made his ki hammer appear, making himself ready for whatever the old man was going to put out. "So what do you got, old man?!"

"I'll show you!" Happosai created a circle with his hands, creating a large ball of ki energy which was 25 feet across in circumference. While Ranma and everybody else saw the whole event in slow motion, the grand master of Anything Goes had actually created the energy ball quite quickly, blasted them all with a ki blast that covered the whole area they were in.

"Look out!" Kaneda screamed as he swung his hammer, creating a small circular shield which protected him from the damage coming at him. "I'm holding it back. Everybody get behind me!"

Kaneda's assistant, Chiko, leaped behind Kaneda as ordered but the others except for Ranma-chan weren't fast enough so went down in a blaze of glory as the energy engulfed them. Ranma, however, leaped high into the air, avoiding the attack all together.

"You think you'll avoid my attack by jumping into the air, Ranma?! Think again. I'll destroy you just like I destroyed Kaneda. He couldn't stop my ki energy blast with that stupid hammer of his; so what makes you think you can stand up to me?" With that Happosai pointed his finger in the air towards Ranma who glided in the opposite direction he had been leaping thus avoiding the powerful area encompassing ki attack.

"I'm way better than that schmuck. I'll show you!" Ranma-chan landed on the ground just barely avoided an auto-fire ki energy barrage which was a lot like machine gun fire, each blast being deadly. While Ranma kept moving Happosai's attacks practically demolished the tennis court and surrounding area.

"Give it up, Ranma. Despite my age I can do this all day. I'll hit you sooner or later. Now that I know the secret of ki I'll be doing all sorts of interesting things."

"Like what?"

"Like this!" Happosai appeared right behind Ranma-chan, surprising him. Then the Grandmaster of Anything Goes hit the boy-turned-girl with a ki blast that sent him up into the air and out of sight. "It's like I told you, my boy; there's no defeating me. Is there any one else who wishes to challenge my might and power?!"

"I'll take that challenge!" Kaneda announced, standing a few feet away from the wily martial arts master, hammer at the ready.

"I've already defeated you."

Kaneda started walking towards the old man. "It's not over yet!"

"The only difference between you and Ranma apart from his superior skill is that he turns into a hot babe. So when I blast you I'll blast you into oblivion, for good."

Then Kaneda motioned Happosai to come towards him with one of his hands. "Just bring it."

"Aaaaaah!" Happosai yelled as he increased his power and blasted Kaneda with a huge ki energy blast which covered more than the area the young warrior was in. But Kaneda had learned from his defeat at the hands of Ken Masters when the Street Fighting champion had blasted him with a similar attack that had defeated him.

As the twelve foot wide, fourteen foot high ki energy blast came barreling towards him Kaneda swung his ki hammer in such a way that the normal length of the diameter of the circle of his hammer swing was increased by shoving his hammer at the limits of the edges of his created circle, almost blasting the air a couple feet beyond his hammer's normal circular range. By doing this the circular shield he had created was large enough to protect him from the large, powerful area encompassing energy attack.

Happosai's jaw dropped when he saw that Kaneda was still standing. "Let's see what you do with an explosive energy blast. It won't matter what kind of shield you create. As soon as this blast hits any where near you it will explode, blasting your atoms apart. But as the Grandmaster of Anything Goes commenced with his attack, hitting the area a few feet ahead of Kaneda the area was struck with a powerful explosion so large that Kaneda could not have created a shield large enough. However, as soon as the dust cleared, Kaneda was gone!

"Where the heck did he go?!" Happosai looked around for a moment, not finding his quarry. But as he looked up he saw an energy hammer coming straight at him! "Yeow!" the old man screamed as he barely dodged the incoming attack which passed by him. "You think you're so smart, don't ya, boy? I'm going to show you what real ki power is. None of those Street Fighter contestants you hang around with can hold a candle to me. I am the master!"

"You're only a master of perversion, Happosai," Kaneda said as he spun around at super human speed, creating a larger than human sized tornado and sending it in Happosai's direction.

"You think that can me hurt me, boy?!" Happosai called out, vanishing before the tornado could hit him and reappearing behind Kaneda and striking him with a powerful and well placed ki blast to the back of the head."

"I should have been paying more attention. Ungh!" Kaneda moaned as he began to fall towards the ground but before he could actually hit the ground his assistant, Chiko, leaped up into the air and caught him.

"I gotcha, Boss. It's a good thing you had me hang back just in case things didn't go your way. Just rest now. I'll handle him." Chiko landed on the ground with Kaneda in tow, using an acrobatic flip, gently put her passenger down and got ready to face off with Happosai.

"You think you can handle me, Sweetie? Wait until I put my handles on you. But first." !!ZAP!! Chiko immediately slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"I knew Kaneda and his friend wouldn't be able to 'handle' you, old man. That's why I came back. I don't care how powerful you've gotten. There's no way I'm gonna back down to you!" Ranma said, standing several feet away, having turned back into a man and wearing his usual red shirt and green pants.

"So, Ranma. You've turned back into a man, have you? After I'm through kicking your sorry ass all over the place I'll turn you back into a girl and then you, Kaneda's friend and me can have some fun."

"No freakin way!" Ranma immediately ran towards the wily martial arts master dodging the ever widening ki blasts Happosai tossed his way. Eventually Happosai blasted the area just a few feet of Ranma, causing the pig tailed boy to recoil back, avoiding the explosion but still getting knocked back by the blast.

"I'll nail you sooner or later, Ranma. I defeated Kaneda so I'll defeat too."

"Don't compare me to that schmuck, old man! I'm way better than he could ever be."

"You're not that much better than Kaneda, Ranma. I just like your alternate form a whole lot better." Happosai continued to blast away at Ranma with area effect ki energy blasts which Ranma was hard pressed to avoid.

"You'll have to do better than that, old man!" Ranma called out, sticking his tongue at him.

"Oh, yeah! Watch this!" The wily old man whipped out a huge happo fire burst firecracker bomb that was twenty-five feet in diameter! _"I still haven't forgotten about my Happo fire bursts. But now I'm going to combine it with my recently remembered attack. The combination of these attacks will be devastating!"_

Happosai picked up the huge Happo fire burst bomb and hurled it at Ranma but not before powering it up further with more ki, increasing the power and size of it of it even further. "There's no way you're going to hit me with that thing, old man!" Ranma leaped high into the air barely avoiding the huge ball of power.

"What the?!" Kaneda exclaimed as he saw the ball of ki coming at him, waking him up fully. Kaneda then moved forward, getting in between the ki ball and Chiko, his assistant, getting his ki hammer ready for what he was about to do.

"You're doomed, Kaneda! There's no way you can use your worthless hammer to keep it from blowing up!" the wily old man called out as he lighted his finger up and blasted the huge ball of ki, coming at Kaneda but not before Kaneda moved towards the ball, gliding at it at super speed, increasing the length of his hammer and using it like a baseball bat, knocking it back towards Happosai.

"What?! No, that's impossible! No! No! Nooooo!! !!KABOOM!! The ball of ki blew up right in the old man's face knocking him out of sight into the sky. The explosion was so loud and powerful that Chiko, Akane, Soun and Genma woke up and saw the light show which was more impressive than any fireworks show they had ever seen!

"Is that the end of him, Boss?" Chiko asked as she regarded what seemed like the explosive end of Happosai.

"I doubt it, Chiko. He'll come back. And when he does I'll be waiting."

"What are you doing standing there and talking like you defeated him all by yourself?! I'm the one was fighting him while you were out taking a nap!" Ranma exclaimed, getting in Kaneda's face.

"I didn't defeat him by myself, Ranma. My assistant, Chiko, helped me out. Good work, Chiko," Kaneda said, turning to the young woman who had aided him in the battle.

"Thanks, Boss. I was glad to help."

"That's not what I meant and you know it! I practically set that victory up for you. The way I see it **I **defeated him. I would have beaten him quicker without your interference!"

"You know, Ranma, you're beginning to piss me off. Back off before I send **you** into outer space!"

"You'll what?! I'll.."

"Come on, guys. Don't start fighting now. We've gotten rid of Happosai for good!" Akane said, getting in between the two martial artists.

"All right, Akane. I'll stand down for you; you're worth it." Kaneda said with a charming smile which made Akane blush a little.

"What do you think you're doing, you wannabe Romeo?!" Ranma said Kaneda angrily.

"He's not doing anything, Ranma. What's wrong with you? Can't we all just get along? Let's just enjoy the fireworks for the time being."

"Farewell, Master!" Soun called out.

"What a wonderful end!" Genma said as the fireworks kept going off.

XXX

Later at the Tendo household on the TV, the news broadcast had this to say, _**"this is a photograph of an underwear thief who has been terrorizing the resort area as of late. The local authorities are at wit's end when it comes to stopping or bringing the thief to justice! In other news..."**_

"I guess there's still some life in the old man yet," Soun said as they watched the broadcast.

In another part of Nerima Kaneda sat in front of his big screen TV and had watched the same news the Tendos had been watching. _"I'll need to train harder and think of some way to decisively defeat Happosai. If I do some studying of all the abilities of my Street Fighter friends and enemies and use my imagination I'll be able to come up with a new attack which will defeat Happosai. I have to do it quickly. I'm just certain Happosai isn't gone for good. He'll be back; he always comes back. And I haven't forgotten about my eventual return to the real world. This Happosai will be the appetizer; the real Happosai will be the main course!"_

At that moment, Chiko, Dan Feng and Kaneda's ten most high ranking instructors came into the room. "Hey, Boss. I guess you saw the news about Happosai. I can tell by looking at you that you have some plan cooked up to defeat him. So what's the plan?"

"You guys read my mind. By the way, Chiko, how has your hammer training been going?"

"It's been going pretty good," Chiko answered. Then Kaneda turned to Dan.

"It's OK," Dan responded not too confidently.

"This is very important, you two. This goes for the rest of you too. As you all know Happosai will be on his way back here in Nerima sooner than any of us would like. It's very important we're all ready for him."

"Yes, that's true," Sakura interjected. Sakura Tanaka had spent much of her life following Ryu and doing the best she could to learn his techniques, coming very close to doing just that. With Kaneda's help she had come even closer, practically being able to mimic the greatest martial artist in the world. In fact even though she had less power and skill than Ryu, she had more speed. Even her ki fire balls were faster though not as powerful. All in all she was the most powerful instructor Kaneda had, being second only to Kaneda himself.

"Because of the recent outbreaks of sexual assaults and kidnappings in downtown Tokyo's Shinjuku avenue and our reputation of churning out powerful woman martial artists as well as men, we've had an increase in female students thus an increase of male students as well. But the number female students in our schools is at 70 percent. This presents too juicy a target for the old pervert to resist since he can sense female ki and absorb it. We have to be ready for him to show up here. I want all of you to increase your skills. If there's some kind of powerful technique you've been thinking of starting, get started on it now!"

All of his teachers nodded in agreement. Each of them would train hard for eventual reappearance of Happosai!

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want to thank all of you for the reviews and for reading my fanfic. I haven't updated this as soon as I would have liked because I have been having problems with my inter-net connection and I wanted to make sure this was good before before I posted it. I've gotten over ten thousands of hits for this. Thanks! Now I want to give props to the people who gave me reviews for the last chapter.

Maric, AshK, ..., Sir Thames, Redzorin, Speed Reader, gen x, They call me Bruce, Kool Moe D., luger 7, AnimeGirl66, Excel, iceland, Triva


	16. Enter Principal Kuno

Akane Grows Up

!!SOUND EFFECTS!! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Sixteen

!!RING!!RING!! "Hello."

"Hello, dere. This be the Principal of Furinkan High calling."

"And what can we do for you, Mr. Principal?" Kaneda's butler, Tetsuo Kori, said, responding to the caller.

"Is Kaneda Akiyama there? I need to be talking to him, yeah."

"Just a moment."

"This is Kaneda Akiyama. What can I do for you, Mr. Kuno?" Kaneda said coldly.

"I be having problems finding a P.E. teacher as of now, yeah. Until I find one I'd be wanting you to fill in dere."

_"I don't believe this guy! Who does he think I am?! As if I don't have enough going on right now."_ "I don't really have the time for anything like that. I have classes to teach. So..."

"Listen here, Brudda. I know you being a pillar of the community. You be having too many students in your dojo. I can call the city ordinance on ya, yeah."

"What?! I have friends on the police force! You can't threaten me!"

"Me not calling you a criminal. Me calling you a city ordinance breaker, yeah."

"I've had people from the city inspect my property hundreds of times. I've always passed with flying colors. So you can..."

"Oh really, man? We'll see about dat. You be teaching martial arts no more after I'm through with ya."

"You're threatening to shut me down? You think you can do that? I find that a little hard to swallow, YOU JOCKASS!"

"You be hearing from me again, yeah." !!CLICK!!

_"How dare that jerk think he can tell me what to do?!"_ But in a few minutes later the phone rang again. !!RING!!RING!! "Hello."

"Hey, Kaneda. It's me. Hiiro." Hiiro Toriyama was a high ranking Tokyo city official Kaneda had helped in the past.

"What can I do for you, Hiiro?"

"I hate to tell you this, Kaneda, but it would be better if you were to show up at Furinkan High and be the P.E. teacher."

"What?!"

"Now hear me out! It will only be for a short time. You can have your other teachers do your classes while you're teaching. Come on, Kaneda. Do it for me and our friendship."

"I've heard about how crazy that principal is. He pisses me off. I'm liable to knock him into outer space."

"I know he's crazy but..."

"But what?"

Hiiro paused for a moment. "Kuno has some compromising information on me that could get me canned. He has me by the balls. He said he'll back down if you show up and work for him."

"Why does he need me? Aren't there a whole lot of people who want to work at Furinkan High?"

"Not really. You know how the martial artists are crazy over there. Well, a flying knife struck the last guy who was the P.E. teacher in the side, putting him in the hospital, when a guy named Ranma got in a fight with some Chinese guy. I'm trying to find someone else but that will take time."

"What does Kuno have on you?"

"Hey, it's too embarrassing for me to tell even you about it. But I'll be in your debt if you do it."

"You're already in my debt, Hiiro! I saved both your young trophy wife and your sister from Takio Matsuda. I even talked the police out of arresting you after your political opponent framed you for embezzlement. At your behest, I worked with that private investigator, Hideyuki Makimura, and his perverted partner, Ryo Saeba, in order to prove your innocence. I spent half the time keeping that jerk from putting his hands all over my female students."

"You have to admit, Kaneda; the girls at your dojo are drop dead gorgeous. How do you keep from putting your hands in the cookie jar, if you know what I mean?"

"It's called being a professional. I figure you knew that."

"I do know it. All right. All right. I'll be more in your debt. But if I get compromised I'll be so humiliated I'll commit suicide and I won't be able to pay you back for all the things you've done for me."

"You're just being melodramatic."

"You know what I mean. I'm in line to be mayor if I play my cards right. You keep taking care of me I won't forget this. You never know when you'll need someone in high places."

"All right. But if Kuno pushes me I'll knock him into outer space!"

"Yes! I knew I can count on you! I got your back, Kaneda. You can be sure of that!"

"No longer than a week."

"Sure, sure. I'll find someone else by then. I really appreciate this, Kaneda. I won't forget this ever."

XXX

!!KNOCK!!KNOCK!! "Come in." Kaneda walked into the principal's office, giving Kuno a harsh glare. "I'm glad to be seeing you here. But first you need to be getting a buzz cut. Your hair be too long, yeah." Kuno immediately whipped out his hand shears and attempted to cut Kaneda's long, mane-like hair but Kaneda whipped out his ki hammer, blocking him.

"You're not cutting my hair. Stop it!" _"I didn't let the other Kuno cut my hair when I was a teenager, so there's no way I'm going let this jerk do it now!"_

"Your hair be no long, brudda. It has to be cut. Show a good example to the students, yeah."

"Are you or the other teachers going to cut your hair?" Kaneda asked, his temper rising.

"No, not really. But since you're not gonna be here for long your opinion no matter much, brudda."

Kaneda quickly grabbed the Hawaiian wannabe by the throat, choking him. He then whipped out his hammer and swung it around menacingly. "Put away the shears or I'll shove this hammer where the sun don't shine! Comprehende?!"

"I be Hawaiian, not Mexican, koff."

"Put away the shears before I knock you into space! It's bad enough you forced me to be here but there's no way you're gonna cut my hair. If I even see those stupid things I'll kick your ass into Leo!"

"All right, brudda. You be takin it easy. I just testin your toughness and fortitude. You gotta be tough wit the wahines or they steam roller you. Koff."

"Kuno."

"What? Koff."

"Put the shears away!"

"Oh, yeah me forgettin that." As soon as the principal dropped the shears Kaneda dropped him to the ground unceremoniously on his but and stormed out.

XXX

A little later all the students of Furinkan High were seated in the school auditorium to listen to an announcement of the new principal. "Aloha! I be comin back from Hawaii and I brought a present for all of ya, yeah."

"I wonder what he brought?" some of the students in the audience whispered among themselves.

"Brand new school rules!" The principal drew down a curtain that showed pictures, one for a boy and one for a girl. "You kids be getting new haircuts, yeah. Buzz cuts for the boys and bowl cuts for the girls"

"No way!" the students of the school said in unison. Kaneda sat among the other teachers with his arms folded with a look of exasperation on his face.

"Dat ain't be all. I jus getting started, yeah." At that moment several of the students threw things at the principal, missing him for the most part. Then Ranma jumped up to the podium right up to the principal.

"Is this payback for this morning, when I kept you from cutting of my pigtail?" Ranma asked, stomping on the principal.

"Just like a moth to the flame."

"What?"

"Lookit over dere, brudda." The principal pointed up, showing Akane trussed up in the air and tied up to a rope.

"That's enough!" Kaneda exclaimed, standing up from his seat next to the other teachers there.

"You need to be sitting down, Mr. Akiyama, yeah."

"No. Principal Kuno. You've gone too far!"

"Ungth!" !!SNAP!!POP!! As soon as Akane had broken free she landed on the platform, grabbing the principal by his Hawaiian shirt. "You call yourself a principal?!"

"You best be paying attention, Keiki," the principal answered nervously. Then Kuno whipped out a coconut and showed it to everyone. "This here coconut has a pardon from the rules inside it. Any wahine get this coconut from me..."

"An Uncle Principal don bodda wid no haircut or da kine no more," Ranma interrupted, doing a bad imitation of the principal's accent as he knocked him down and took the coconut from him. But Ranma's sense of euphoria lasted only for a moment. !!BOOM!!

"The coconut is hidden in the city somewhere. You got three days to find it. I be waitin in my office, yeah."

"Three days, huh?! We'll get it if it kills us!" the students in the audience called out.

"He hasn't changed a bit," one of the teachers commented.

"Has he always been like this?" another teacher asked.

"Oh, yes. He always goes out of his way to annoy the students. You don't seem too well," a teacher said to Kaneda who had a look of red faced anger on his face.

"I'll be all right. This guy just makes me sick."

"You!" the principal exclaimed, pointing at Ranma. "Dat hair gon look real good on the floor, yeah."

"Oh, yeah?! You should have stayed in Hawaii where it was safe, Pop. I'm going to find that coconut and keep my hair," Ranma challenged, getting in the principal's face.

XXX

"A little later in the principal's office, Kaneda was speaking with Principal Kuno. "Why do you need to play these games? Just let the kids keep their hair."

"You be sympathizing with the students too much. These kids gotta be put in their place, yeah."

"I've had it with all of this! You can leave me out of this!" But when Kaneda started to leave Kuno called back to him.

"You no be going anywhere. You leave and your friend gets exposed for what he really is, yeah."

"What do you have on Hiiro, anyway?"

"That be none of your business. If you no tow the line you be finding out along with everybody else."

"Don't you dare push me, you jerk!" Kaneda threatened as he turned around and got in the principal's face.

"You be going along with my plans like all the other teachers or else, yeah."

"Do you want to tell me why you insisted I be here?"

Kuno stopped for a moment. "You be having a good reputation round here. You being here makes everything I do more legitimate."

"If you think I'm going to legitimize out right abuse of students here, you have another thing coming. I'll have you know..."

"This conversation be over. Gotta be putting the wahines in their place." At that point Kuno got up from his desk. All of a sudden with blinding speed he whipped out his shears, attempting to cut Kaneda's hair. But Kaneda was too fast for him, sidestepping him and tripping the principal, causing him to go flying into the wall right by the door, making a man sized dent in it.

"It's over all right. You just watch it!" With that the forced P.E. teacher walked out of the principal's office, his long hair intact.

XXX

Later on the students of the school spent all day searching not only the school but even the outskirts of school for that coconut that would allow them to get out of the bad haircuts they were in for. "There's no way I'm getting a buzz cut!" a teenage boy announced as he ran off in search of the coconut.

"You're telling me. No to bowl cut hair!" some girls said out loud as they prepared to leave the school and even search the town after having searched the whole school.

"We have to find that coconut!"

"As long as I, the great Tatewake Kuno of Furinkan High, hath breath in his lungs, I will not tolerate having such a tyrannical haircut enforcement! Have at thee!" the samurai exclaimed as he noticed Ranma about to leave and decided to attack him. !!WOOSH!!

"Why is all of this my fault?!" Ranma demanded to know as he dodged Kuno's attack and countered, knocking the kendoist out.

"Where do you think that coconut is, Ranma?" Akane asked her fiance.

"I don't know but it's obvious whose side Kaneda is on."

"I don't know about that, Ranma. Kaneda was awfully angry at the principal. If I didn't know better I would have thought they were going to come to blows."

"Kaneda hates the principal and he has a good reason for it," Nabiki said.

"What's that?"

"500 yen," Nabiki said with her hand held out. As soon as she got her money Nabiki explained. "Word out on the street is that Principal Kuno has the goods on a councilman who's a friend of Kaneda's. That's the only reason Kaneda's here. He can't stand the principal."

"Wow! I didn't know any of that. So how does that affect our chances of finding that coconut?" Akane asked as she looked around from the entrance of the school for said coconut.

"It doesn't really matter, Akane. We just have to keep searching. We'll find it sooner or later," Ranma answered as he too searched. "Any ideas where that coconut might be, Nabiki?"

"If I knew that I'd be a millionaire. But you guys run on ahead. I'm going to use my detective skills to find out where that coconut is located," the mercenary girl said as she let her sister and her fiance leave the school.

"I have an idea, Akane," Ranma said as they kept on running.

"Uh, oh!"

"What?"

"**You** have an idea? I'm concerned about you, Ranma."

"Listen, Akane. Let's go to the park. The coconut might be hidden there."

"I'm clueless as to where the coconut might be so we might as well try it."

Ranma smirked for a moment. "It's about time you admitted to being clueless, Akane. Let's go."

"Ranmaaaa!" Akane screamed as she chased after him with her ki hammer at the ready.

XXX

After having searched all through Nerima for the coconut the students of Furinkan had arrived at the beach exhausted. "Any luck finding that coconut?!"

"No. Where else can we search for it?!"

"What do we so now, Ranma?" Akane asked as the other students looked hopefully in their direction.

"I really don't know where else to search; we've searched all over town for that coconut. As of right now I'm at wit's end."

"What else is new?" Akane snapped back.

At that moment Nabiki showed up. "Did you find where the coconut is hidden, Nabiki?!" several students called out, coming over to her.

"1,000 yen." After having been paid by several students who had chipped in in order to get Nabiki's costly information, Nabiki finally spoke. "My sources have told me that the principal has something really diabolical cooked up."

"What is it?!"

"He plans to have his goons attack us and cut our hair. He even has a plans to have us get hit with a tidal wave and wash us into the sea."

"No way!" some of the students said with a sense of disbelief.

**"You students need to be getting the haircuts I want you to have, yeah!" **Principal Kuno stated from a loud speaker, seemingly out of no where.

"We're not backing down, Kuno!" Ranma said with all of the other students behind him.

**"You be getting those haircuts whether you like it or not! Get em!" **At the principal's command several people dressed up in ninja outfits charged the students, holding battery powered razors, attempting to give any student within reach a haircut.

"We're under attack!" After Akane, Ranma and some of the other student had defeated said attackers, they pulled off their masks to find that their attackers were their teachers!"

"What's going on here?!" Akane exclaimed as the teachers begged for mercy.

"The principal made us. We have children to feed."

"Our hearts bleed."

_"Where's Kaneda? Isn't he one of the teachers of this school now? Maybe he really does hate the principal. He might not be so bad after all," _Akane thought to herself.

"Where are you, Principal Kuno?! This has gone on long enough!" Ranma exclaimed, defiantly raising his fist in the air.

Principal Kuno sat in a tree house near the beach which had several artificial palm trees located near the beach. He was able to hear everything being said as he pressed a button.

**"But we just gettin started, yeah!"**

"What's that coming this way?!"

"It's a tsunami! Everybody look out!" someone screamed as the water engulfed everyone there except for the teachers who had known what was coming and ran off out of the way.

"The water's dragging us into that whirlpool over there!" one of the students exclaimed as he looked through his binoculars while he and the others tried to swim away.

"We're all going to die! Aaaaaaaaa!"

After the tidal wave had washed away the students Kuno turned to Kaneda who had his arms folded on his chest. "Why you no attack the students along with the other teachers?"

"I'm not going to beat up on those kids. What are you trying to turn this school into anyway?"

You no be needin to question my methods. You be doing what I tell you or else, yeah."

"You know what? I've just about had enough of your bullsh! There's no way I'm going to beat up on a bunch of students over their hair styles. You have a problem with that?"

"I be having no more patience for your arrogance. I be taking care of you and exposing your friend, yeah."

"What are you talking about?" Kaneda said, walking over to the principal, his ki hammer at the ready. But all of a sudden the principal pressed another button, making a fan appear, blowing Kaneda back, knocking him out of the tree house and slamming him into another nearby palm tree as the principal had intended. "Oof!"

Before the hammer welding warrior could recover from being stunned the principal was upon him, using a huge hammer and knocking Kaneda into the sky. "That be the end of that trouble maker, yeah."

XXX

"Where are we?!" a drenched student asked as he got up.

"I think we're in the bottom of the ocean."

"No. We're in some kind of underwater city like Atlantis," one of the smarter students said as he looked around and saw the water with fish swimming just outside the thick dome glass.

**"You students be agreeing to buzz cuts for the boys and bowl cuts for the girls or stay underwater until you agree to my terms, yeah!" **Principal Kuno called out from the loud speakers inside the large dome the students were in at the time.

"We're not backing down!" one of the students exclaimed with his fist in the air.

"Yeah! We're keeping our hair as is!"

**"Then you be searching for that coconut underwater for all eternity. You never be finding it, yeah." **!!CLICK!!

"What are we going to do now?"

"Why don't we just give in and get the hair cuts?"

"No!" Ranma said, standing up in front of everyone. "We won't back down. Now let's see about getting out of here."

"What will we do? For all we know we're at the bottom of the ocean!"

"Yeah! What good is having hair when we can't breathe?!"

!!CRACK!! "What was that?!" a student asked no one in particular.

"The dome's cracking! The water's coming in. We're doomed!"

**"You be agreeing to have the haircuts or drown at the bottom of the sea, yeah!"** the loud speaker called out while the water rushed in, engulfing everyone inside.

"Never!"

"Ranmaaaaa! There's nothing else we can do!" Akane screamed.

"It'll be OK, Akane. Everybody, give me some room!" Ranma ordered as he created a heat like damage aura that steamed the water surrounding him. Then the pig tailed boy began to spin around, causing the steam to rise, making the cracked dome rise to the surface of the water.

"Ranma, it's getting hot in here!" a female student exclaimed as her uniform clung to her body.

"We can't stand the heat in here!"

"Wait!" a smarter student called out. "We're rising to the top! The water's diminishing!"

The huge dome in which the Furinkan students resided finally rose to the top as they breathed in the clear air with sighs of relief. But then they noticed that they were miles away from land.

**"You not out of the woods yet. You never get back to Japan until you give up and agree to the haircuts. You best be agreeing quick while you still can!" **

"What's that supposed to mean?!" the students said with a sense of dread.

**"Never mind now. It be too late. Da battle ship I sent is already upon you. You done for now."**

The students screamed as what looked like a military battle ship began to fire on them.

XXX

!!CRASH!! _"Oof! Is this what Ranma felt whenever I sent him into space for no reason in the past? Of course, Principal Kuno hit me a lot harder than I did from before. Anyway... What the?! What's a battleship doing firing on that dome?! I'm going to have to fly over there and see what's going on."_

But as Kaneda got up and shook the sand from the beach off of himself he saw a young woman walking over to him. She was Caucasian with shoulder length brown hair, sporting a slender yet amply endowed physique and well corded muscles. This rather creepy looking martial artist wore a dark blue, striped body suit along with a similarly colored military hat and red knuckle dusters on her fists. Her black high heel boots and yellow necktie completed the beautiful woman's apparel.

"What's one of Bison's Doll assassins doing here?"

"Target, Kaneda Akiyama, confirmed. Terminating subject."

"Look, I don't have time for you. I have to help some..."

"Your words are irrelevant. Commencing attack."

_"She's the most powerful doll I've ever seen! This fight is going to take some time."_

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want to thank all of you for the reviews and for reading my fanfic. I haven't updated this as soon as I would have liked because I've been working on my website. Speaking of that, for those of you who like Street Fighter, I've put up a Street Fighter storyline video in the Street Fighter Video section of my homepage. Thanks! Now I want to give props to the people who gave me reviews for the last chapter.

Tribun, gen x, AshK, luger 7, Justin J-Boogie Golden, Excel, Redzorin, They call me Bruce, Sir Thames, tannim


	17. In the Tropics

Akane Grows Up

!SPECIAL EFFECTS! _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Seventeen

"I don't have time for this! If you want to fight me so badly, send me a challenge letter!" Kaneda attempted to go around the Shadowlaw assassin doll who stood in his way with her legs separated as she pivoted back and forth between each one, ready for action. She was a Caucasian female with shoulder length brown hair, sporting a slender yet amply endowed physique and well corded muscles. This rather creepy looking martial artist wore a dark blue, striped body suit along with a similarly colored military hat and red knuckle dusters on her fists. Her black high heel boots and yellow necktie completed the beautiful woman's ensemble.

"Commencing attack! Cannon field! Ah, oh!" The deadly assassin flew at Kaneda feet first, prompting the hammer wielding warrior to drop to the ground to avoid getting hit.

"Whoa!" However, before Kaneda could do anything else, his opponent dropped down and leg swept him with both legs while her hands were on the ground, knocking him off his feet.

"Cannon slide!" Then the doll leaped up into the air from her prone position on the ground, kicking Kaneda, knocking him upwards. "Battle will end in victory."

"It's not over yet!" Kaneda landed on the ground like a cat while the assassin came at him with another flying kick. Kaneda blocked the attack by striking her the shin of her leg with the edge of his hand. Then he counter attacked with a roundhouse kick of his own, knocking the girl back several feet, prompting her to deftly land on her feet.

"Ah, oh!" the girl screamed as she leaped towards her opponent, executing a flying side kick that nailed Kaneda in his midsection, causing him to skid backwards a couple of feet. Then the assassin attempted to follow up with a combination of three punches and two high kicks, all of which Kaneda blocked.

"_Now it's time to…"_

However, Kaneda was tricked by his opponent who while seeming to have attempted another punch and kick combination which Kaneda thought to block actually grabbed him, executing a backwards suplex wrestling maneuver that smashed his head into the ground.

Upon getting up, Kaneda struck the girl with a jab, missing his next two punches as she rolled on the ground right past him.

_"What was that? I forgot how unpredictable these dolls can be. What's she doing now?" _Kaneda thought as the Shadowlaw assassin stood up a few feet from him.

"Yes, sir!" the girl said, standing at attention and saluting, causing a holographic image of M. Bison to appear, glowing with power and flying straight for her opponent.

!SMASH! "Aargh!" _"I thought that was just an illusion. There's no way Bison could be here." _The holographic image of M. Bison slammed through the surprised martial artist, knocking him down.

"Cannon forward!" the girl announced, floating in the air towards Kaneda feet first.

"Hammer time!" Kaneda threw a ki hammer towards his oncoming opponent, knocking her out of the air and onto the ground.

"Aaaaaah!" the girl yelled upon getting up. Standing with her knees bent with one fist up and the other down, she powered up, her battle aura increasing. Then she slid on the ground towards Kaneda with such speed she left after images of herself as she struck him, but Kaneda had crouched on the ground, blocking the rapidfire attack. Then he grabbed the girl like a rag doll, spun her around countless times within a second, and slammed her to the ground on her back.

_"Have these dolls have gotten stronger__,__ or is this one simply tougher than the rest?" _Kaneda contemplated during the battle. As the girl got up and came running towards him, Kaneda violently threw his ki hammer at his adversary, nailing her squarely in the stomach and knocking her back a few feet.

However, the doll wasn't out of the fight yet. "Hyaah!" Before Kaneda knew what was happening she had leaped towards him, kicking him in his midsection and knocking him off his feet. Then she grabbed him and slammed him into the ground with another backwards suplex.

"Ungh!" _"Time to get serious!" _The long haired martial artist swung his hammer quickly, using it to propel him straight for the Shadowlaw doll hammer first.

However, the skilled damsel blocked the charging attack by crossing her arms and countered. "Cannon Slide!" She struck Kaneda with an upwards kick knocking him straight up. "Cannon field!" Zooming in on her quarry feet first, she slammed into him, knocking him back a few feet while he was still in the air. And before Kaneda could get his feet back on the ground, she stood up and saluted. "Yes, sir!" Once again, a translucent image of M. Bison appeared and flew into the long haired martial artist, striking him and knocking him off of his feet and a couple yards back.

Despite all this, Kaneda used his acrobatic prowess to land on his feet, and as the Shadowlaw doll came leaping towards him, he counter attacked. _"Time for my new hammer attack!" _Swinging his ki hammer in a circle countless times, he struck the girl over and over again, sending her to the ground. As she was getting up, he leg swept her, taking her feet right from under her. Stumbling to get up only to take a direct hit from a thrown ki hammer, the girl grasped her hurt midsection as the weapon seemed to pass right through her. However, as she moved in to attack Kaneda, the rematerialized ki hammer came at her like a boomerang, hitting her in the back and causing her to fall forward.

"Ah, oh!" Before the doll could get her bearings, she took an elbow to the chin, a straight forward punch to the solar plexus, and finally a ki hammer blow to the head as she lurched forward.

"This is the end of the line!" Kaneda called out to the stunned warrior. "Tell your boss not to bother me, or I will deal with him according to his folly!" Making a powerful swing with his hammer, he knocked the girl far up into the sky.

"Oooh! Ooooh! Oooh! Ooooooh!" she moaned as she got further and further away.

"_Whew! That was a hard battle if there ever was one! Now it's time to see what's going on with that battleship."_ Kaneda used his ki hammer to throw himself into the air. Flying over the sea as he made his way to the battleship, he noticed the dome with the high school students inside.

"What does Principal Kuno think he's doing?" Kaneda exclaimed as he saw what was going on.

"What's that coming towards us?" one of the students inside the dome called out.

"It's Kaneda Akiyama!" one of the girls yelled happily. "He's coming to save us!"

"That guy can't do anything to help us," Ranma replied with his arms folded on his chest.

"We don't know what can happen, Ranma. Give him a chance."

"Are you in love with him, Akane?"

"No, Ranma. But he's a nice guy who takes me seriously as a martial artist unlike some people."

Ranma turned away from her. Then he walked over to the plastic dome that encased them. "Tenshin amaguriken!"

"Ranma, what are you doing?" Akane screamed anxiously.

"We don't need Kaneda coming here to rescue us. I'll break out of this dome, get on that battleship, and take on whoever's running that thing."

!CRACK!SMASH! "We're out!" Ranma leaped onto the battleship and smashed his way through the hull only to find the ship was only made of die cast metal, normally used for miniature toy cars. Getting on top of the fake ship, Ranma paused for a moment. Then he dived in the water.

"Where did Ranma go?" one of the students called out.

"He dived in. What's he planning to do?"

Kaneda hadn't noticed Ranma taking the plunge, but he did see Akane and the other students inside the dome who were happy to see him flying towards them. Kaneda also noticed what looked like a remote control apparatus on the top of the ship and destroyed it.

"Hey, everybody! I'm going to crack a piece of that dome in order to make a bridge to the battleship! Once I've done that, you can get on that boat and make your way back to shore!"

"Hooray!" the students cheered loudly.

!SMASH! As the kids made their way to the ship, all of them heard a voice.

"**You be getting in the way, Akiyama!**** These kids be getting the buzz cuts and sugar bowl haircuts I got planned for them, yeah!"**

"Wrong! This hair brained scheme of yours has gone on long enough!" Kaneda screamed to the loud speakers on the faux pas battleship."

"**You no be hearing the last of**** this, brudah!" **

Then Kaneda landed on the ship and turned to Akane. "You think you can drive this thing back to the shore? I have some unfinished business with the principal."

"I can handle things from here. You can count on me!" Akane announced with conviction.

"All right then. I'm off!" Swinging his hammer and throwing it into the sky, Kaneda took off in the direction of Furinkan High.

"Wow!" more than a few of the girls swooned as they saw the long haired martial artist take to the skies.

"Come on, everybody!" Akane proclaimed as she took hold of the wheel. "We're going home!"

XXX

Back at his office, Principal Kuno looked dismayed. _"Don't know what I be doing about Kaneda and his betrayal."_

At that moment, a drop dead gorgeous man with long, golden brown hair in a ponytail, standing at six and a half feet tall waltzed into the principal's office. His physique was slender with beautifully defined muscles as he wore a two tone, purple and yellow spandex, and red sash. His chest was bare except for a tattoo of a large snake that seemed to slither across his torso whenever the man moved. In addition to all this, he also carried a three pronged, golden claw attached to his right wrist. Overall, his look made him out to be a matador.

"If it isn't the principal of Furinkan High," the unusually beautiful, long haired man said in an aristocratic, Spanish accent with unconcealed contempt.

"Who are you to be coming in my office without permission? You be getting out of ere before I throw you out, yeah."

In less than a blink of an eye, the wicked man zipped up to the desk behind which the principal sat and picked him up violently. "You better tell me where I can find Kaneda Akiyama, or I will slice you into pineapple slices!" he threatened, holding Kuno by the neck with one hand while his other hand poked the hapless Hawaiian wannabe with his attached three pronged claw.

"Gasp!"

"Maybe I'll kill you regardless." The matador took a good look at the principal. "I don't ever think I could understand a man like you. You have that ridiculous palm tree growing out of your head as if your hideous face didn't make you ugly enough. You ugly creature you, soon your life will be gone unless you tell me what I want to know."

"OK! OK! He's on his way to my artificial island!" As soon as Kuno had told the handsome man where the island was located, he breathed a sigh of relief, sweating bullets and gasping for air.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Upon dropping the principle on his but, the matador went running out of the office.

As the handsome, young man was about to leap into the air he ran into someone. "Oof! Watch where you're going, little girl!"

"You watch where you're going! If you're not careful, I'll shove those fancy tongs up your ass!" the girl said in retort.

The Spaniard tossed his head to the side. "Pushy little wench!" Then the handsome man regarded the girl with a little more scrutiny. "Hmm. As much as I would like to examine you further, I must bid you adieu. Farewell for now, my beauty!" With that, the Spaniard leaped into the air jumping from palm tree to palm tree until he was gone.

"_Who was that kook? Reminded me of Kuno!" _

At that moment, Ranmachan walked in wearing a Hawaiian styled, red sarong with yellow flowers on it. Her well shaped thighs moved towards the principal while her half concealed cleavage thrust itself forward.

"All girls be getting bowl cuts," Kuno said as he whipped out the shears to cut off the girl's pigtail after having recovered from being stunned at the sight of the beautiful young girl.

"I'm not one of your students," the girl said using a leg that was bare up to her thighs in order to keep the principal at arms length.

"Where you be coming from?"

"I've come from a neighboring island, seeking a very special coconut for my poor, sick father," Ranmachan expressed with her hands clasped in a pleading fashion.

"A special coconut?"

"Yes, one with a scroll of parchment inside of it."

"You sweet wahine, you." Then Principal Kuno began to tear up.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just remembering my son."

"You have a son?" the girl asked.

"He be missing for three years, yeah." Kuno looked up almost crying. "Do you have a father, child?"

"I just told you that I had a sick father who needs a special coconut with a parchment inside?" the girl said with a look of incredulity on her face.

"That be right. Alright den, I be helping you, wahine," the fake Hawaiian replied with a smile.

"You mean, you'll give it to me?" Ranmachan expressed with excitement.

"No. I mean I be helpin you search for the special coconut wit da school rules pardon inside." The principal put his hands on the girl's shoulders while Ranma had a shocked look on her face.

"Don't you have it?"

"Dumb kahuna I am, I forgot where I put it, yeah."

XXX

While Ranma was trying to get his hands on the special coconut, Akane was having a hard time driving the fake battleship. "Where are you going, Akane?"

"I don't know. It isn't responding to me. It's like the ship is still remote controlled. It's going back to the mainland. It's going faster and faster, and I can't slow it down!"

"We're all gonna die! Aaaaah!" the students screamed.

The ship made its way to an island very close to the mainland, and crashed into the shore. As everyone made their way to shore, they noticed the scenery made the place look like a tropical island with palm trees and lush vegetation all over the place. In a few minutes, all of the students got their composure. In addition to the many types of plants there, they found several straw huts and something else.

"Hey, look!" one of the students called out. "There are coconuts all over the place. I bet the special coconut is somewhere around here!"

"Good idea! Let's grab all the coconuts and search them for the parchment that will let us keep our hair!"

"Yeah!" Both boys and girls ran in several directions all over the faux pas island, gathering all of the coconuts in sight.

"All right, everybody, it's time for me to find that parchment!" Akane called out, prompting everyone to place the massive amounts of coconuts in front of her, so she could use her karate to chop them open.

"Have you found it yet?" a diminutive, particularly nerdy guy with short hair and coke bottle glasses asked as Akane chopped open one coconut after the other.

"No, not yet," the blue haired girl answered, exerting.

A few minutes later, the same guy asked again. "Have you found it yet?"

!CHOP! "No, not yet."

"Have you found it yet?"

!CHOP! "No."

"Have you found it yet?"

"No!"

A few moments later, the boy asked again. "Have you found it yet?"

!CHOP! "No!" Akane screamed impatiently.

"Are we there yet?"

At that point, Akane stopped what she was doing and glared at the boy. "What?"

The boy paused for a moment, blushing a little bit. "Sorry."

"Here's the last one, Akane," a girl said placing a coconut in front of her.

"That means this is the one with the pardon inside of it!" Akane announced happily. However, upon chopping it open Akane gasped as two balloons, one looking like a boy with a buzz cut and the other looking like a girl with a bowl cut came streaming out with a note attached to the balloons that said [NO.]

"It's a fake!" another student called out.

"If this keeps happening, that means we'll end up getting buzz cuts!" a boy announced.

"Then we'll have to get bowl cuts!" a girl called out.

"We can't give up!" Akane interjected. "We simply have to find the principal!"

"That's right! We'll find the principal and force the information out of him!"

"That's right. We'll beat it out of him!"

Unbeknownst to the students there, the principal and Ranma were hiding behind a large palm tree and watching the events as they unfolded. Then the crazy principal leaped into the air, swinging on a vine attached to a palm tree. "Catch me if you can, keikis! Ha ha huh ha ha!"

!CLIP! Unbeknownst to the Hawaiian principal, Ranma, still in her girl form, leaped above him, attached herself to the vine and used a pair of scissors to cut the vine and drop him to the ground.

"Sweet child, how could you turn on me?" the principal cried out.

"Hmm? I don't recall ever teaming up with you," Ranma said slyly while Akane looked on with a grimace on her face.

The students tied the principal up with the cut vine. Then one of the students demanded, "Where's the coconut with the parchment in it?"

"I forget where I hid it, yeah."

After answering their questions nonchalantly, the principal noticed a couple of students with huge rocks in their hands, ready to pound him into the ground. "Maybe these stone slabs will jog your memory."

"Oh! I just remember, yeah!"

"Where is it?"

The principal looked up and said to Ranma. "Be pullin the rope hanging down from that palm tree right next to you, wahine."

Ranma leaped up to the rope and used her weight to bring it down. "Like this?"

"That be it, yeah."

Everyone was shocked to see a giant sized picture of a child wearing a kendo outfit. "What does that picture have to do with anything?" one of the boys asked with hostility.

"It's my son who's been missing for three years now. If you find my son, then I'll let you know where the special coconut is. Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Where do we start?" one of the girls there asked no one in particular.

"That kid looks a little familiar," Ranma said, regarding the picture. "I bet if I…"

"Ranma, what are you doing?" Akane demanded as Ranma leaped up to the rope, swinging on it and painting the kid's almost bald scalp a black tar color brush.

"That's upper-classman Kuno!" one of the students called out upon viewing Ranma's finished work.

"Where is he?" another student asked out loud.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll find him!" Ranma answered everyone.

XXX

After using hot water to change into his male self, Ranma took off searching for Kuno, leaping from tree to tree. "There he is!"

"Never! Never will I, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, get that insidious haircut!" the kenshi said to no one in particular as he cut through several palm trees with his bokken.

"Greetings, Kuno."

The swordsman turned to see, "Kaneda Akiyama! What are you doing here, you son of a merchant! I shall smite thee!"

"Hold it, Kuno. I believe there's someone who wants to see you," Kaneda explained.

"And who would that be, cur?"

"Your father."

"Fool! I haven't seen my father in years! I…" !CRACK! "Ungh!" Kuno went down unconscious after Ranma had struck him from behind.

"That was uncalled for, Ranma."

"Your way took too much time, Kaneda. And besides, your hair isn't on the line." Picking up the kendoist, Ranma leaped into the air and made his way back to where the other students were. Kaneda followed behind him a good distance, keeping his presence hidden.

XXX

"Here he is," Ranma announced shoving Tatewake Kuno in the principal's direction. "Let's get this tearful reunion over with."

"Way to go, Ranma!"

"Oh, yeah!" Principal Kuno exclaimed happily until he got a closer look at the boy. "This isn't my keiki."

"What are you talking about? He looks just like him!" Ranma stammered.

"My son, Tatewake…"

"Did you sayTatewake?" Ranma asked, raising his eyebrows. "That's the name of the guy here."

"No. No. No. My son was fourteen and a whole lot shorter," the principal explained.

"That was three years ago! Did you think he'd stop growing?" Ranma interjected.

"Hmm. Let's buzz the brudah's hair."

At that moment, the younger Kuno woke up in a rage. "You, the principal of evil! How dare you even imply cutting my beautiful hair?"

"Kuno," Akane interjected. "Take a good look at the principal. Is he your father?"

Both men regarded each other for a moment. Then kendoist spoke. "My father disappeared three years ago, and you look nothing like him." !SWIPE!

"You can no hit me with that bokken of yours, yeah." As the older Kuno dodged, a picture came from the folds of his Hawaiian shirt.

"What is this?" Kuno commented upon taking hold of the picture and recognizing the image there in. "This is a picture of my father! Where did you get this?"

"That be me three years ago, yeah," the principal answered with a laugh.

"You lie!" Kuno announced. "My father's skin was far lighter than yours."

"Gee. Don't you think it was possible he simply got a tan?" Ranma asked with his arms folded on his chest.

"Yeah, that is the same guy," one of the other students said out loud as he and the others looked at the picture.

"Enough talk! Take this!" The kendoist attacked the principal with his wooden blade. However, the older man took out a small, hand sized razor and shredded the bokken up. "The Kuno family secret technique called the wooden sword shredder! This is the same technique that took off my hair three years ago!"

"Gasp!" the principal exclaimed. "How did he know the name of that technique?"

"That proves he's your son. Now give us the coconut with the pardon!" a student called out with the others behind him.

The two men stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity to Ranma and the other students watching them.

"My son!"

"Father!"

The two looked as if they were going to embrace each other until both of them brandished their respective weapons, the kendoist coming up with a new wooden bokken.

"Now it's time for me to pay you back for what you did to my hair," the younger Kuno said as his battle aura arose, his weapon in a clinch with his father's.

"Enough of this!" Ranma called out, kicking the bokken welding samurai into the atmosphere. "You got want you wanted, so where's the coconut with the parchment inside of it?"

"You win, keiki. Problem is I don't remember where I put it," the principal answered with his hands up.

"What?"

As everyone there approached the Hawaiian wannabe menacingly, he began to get a little nervous. "I want to be helpin you, but I can't unless I get the map where the coconut is, yeah."

"And where would that be?" Ranma asked, getting a little perturbed.

"On the back o' Tacchi's head."

"On Kuno's head?" Akane asked, bewildered at the thought. "Why would the map be on Kuno's head?"

"Three years ago, I drew the map on the back of Tacchi's head when he was asleep after I had shaved him, yeah."

"Three years ago?" Ranma parroted. "That means you were planning this thing over three years ago!" Ranma went over to the principal to strike down when someone stayed his hand.

"That's enough of that, Ranma."

"Kaneda! What are you doing here? It figures you'd take the side of the principal. What kind of traitor are you?"

"I'm not on anyone's side, Ranma, but this whole farce has to end." At that point, Kaneda brandished the coconut, broke it apart with his bare hands, and showed the parchment, holding it up for everyone to see.

"Hooray! The students cheered. "No buzz cuts!"

"No bowl cuts for us girls either!"

Then the principal glared at the long haired martial artist. "Akiyama you be ruining my plans for the last time, yeah."

"What do you mean, Kuno?" Kaneda replied with his arms folded on his chest.

"I gonna expose your friend's secret for the world to see."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but…"

"It be too late for apologies now. Your friend gets exposed, yeah!"

"Nooo!" Hiiro Toriyama, the high ranking Tokyo city official cried out, appearing out of nowhere. Just at that moment, members of the press arrived with pens and paper.

"So what's this big secret you have to tell us, Mr. Kuno?" one of the many reporters arriving there called out, running to the principal and placing a microphone in his face.

"That be good question. I gonna answer it." Kuno made a large photo appear out of nowhere and showed it to everyone there.

"Noooo!" Hiiro screamed in agony and embarrassment. "I'm ruined!"

"Wait a minute," a reporter commented. "That looks like a younger version of Hiiro Toriyama sucking his thumb. What is he, eight years old in that picture? I thought you called us all here to show us something juicy and humiliating about the city council member."

"He be sucking his thumb; that be embarrassing enough, yeah!"

"Thanks for wasting our time, you schmuck!" a reporter from an unrespectable tabloid called out.

Then Kaneda turned towards the city councilman. "Is this the big secret you were so embarrassed about?"

"Well, yes," Hiiro answered, his face blushing beet red. "You don't know how long it took me to stop doing that when I was a kid. Everyone made so much fun of me. Now everybody knows about it."

"Nobody cares! To think I had to go through all of his hassle for nothing!" Kaneda screamed.

"Kaneda."

The long haired martial artist turned to see Akane approaching him. "Yes, Akane?"

"Thanks for everything you've done to help us. I really appreciate being able to keep my hair."

"Well, you're welcome, Akane. Do you still want to come by my dojo and keep training?"

"Yes."

"This has all been very entertaining."

Kaneda turned to see, "Vega! What are you doing here?"

"You've ruined too many of Bison's plans, so he has sent me here to end your miserable life. Kiss your ugly girlfriend good-bye because you'll be seeing red by the time I'm done with you."

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the looong delay. When I last wrote this chapter, I had problems with my computer, causing me to lose what I had written so I had to start over from scratch.


End file.
